War and Peace
by Lillianpeace
Summary: The Commander has fallen, his family vanished. I am Warren Kaleb Peace, Hero's and Heroines are nearly extinct. Villains have won….
1. And so it begins

**Here is a new story for you all to hopefully enjoy, it is another Sky-High story. I still own nothing related to Sky High, only this variation of the story. I make no money from my writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfits and character pictures will be on my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**

Everything changed in 1995.

The world was not taken over, not destroyed beyond recognition but everything had changed that day. My father finally killed the Commander. That was six years ago. His wife and son vanished, my father was in full and sole control of half our country, heroes are dying; dropping like flies with us on the hunt.

I am eighteen years old now so I am training to one day replace my father as ruler, we are making advancements in our goal to have the west coast at our feet. Heroes, heroines, sidekicks, and civilians bow before us when we walk the streets, or what is left of them. For the most part, we leave the powerless alone. We live in harmony, crime has not gone up; it has subsided unless it is us that is causing it. Heroes still try and reclaim the power and authority we have taken. My father took over for Lord Chaos three years ago when a heroine came, her hair like fire, she was killed but so was he. At first his death was a harsh blow to our cause but it was one that fueled us like never before.

Sky High was my home, it was no longer a school. It is a compound sailing through the sky, moving, never staying still. It was a sight when the rain came or the clouds blew by. Every one of us wore certain necklaces or bracelets to let others know who we are, how above them we really are.

I watched now as fear crept into the eyes of passersby while Lore and I walked casually through downtown Maxville, the place it all happened so many years ago. People smile and laugh until they catch a glimpse of us then fear, fear of the unknown, we could scan them for powers, we could kill them or we could do nothing. It happened, people taken being scanned for powers since we have kept an encrypted file of every super being born in the last six years, and files on every Hero or Heroine alive, the ones still in hiding.

I am Warren Kaleb Peace, Heroes and Heroines are nearly extinct.

Villains have won….


	2. The Prison

**Here is a second chapter of my new story that I hope you all will enjoy. I still own nothing related to Sky High, only this variation of the story. I make no money from my writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfits and character pictures will be on my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**

I stand in the prison, this is where we bring them to be scanned, to be killed, or locked away until a suitable time to execute them. I personally have killed many, not that I wanted to it felt wrong to do it but I had to. My mother was a heroine, she was here locked away for her own good; my father and I making sure she is always doing well and is comfortable.

She stares at me now, her warm brown eyes are loving still, despite all I've done. Her voice low and soft "Why have you turned so cold, Warren?"

My fingers running through the tangles on my long hair as I gaze at her, "I had no choice, mother. Are you well?" my voice deeper than my fathers. I hated seeing her this way, she was my world even though it could get me killed. No one understood the trials I had to go through, the hoops I jumped for my father, but as long as I did as such my mother would live and be kept safe.

She stood she was a little over 5'9' her figure slim, her hair was long with dark brown waves, her hair always smelled like Water lilies, but now was not the time to look back on my loving childhood.

She smiled, "I have faith you will be better than him, but right now how can I be well? My son has turned, my friends and their children dead or in hiding." she walked away from me her eyes shining with tears, it hurt every time. But I leave her, handing her package to her personal guard who slid it through the small opening; her favorite candies.

I walk through the maze of ever changing hallways, one could get lost without the lens we wear. This was a dirty job, one I was a good fit for. I pass guards who even fear me, I was evil they looked at me like the plague but I had their respect. She sits in the room, she looks at me with distain and disgust. Her hair a deep shade of Magenta, she was a traitor to our cause but her death would be swift and live streamed for all to see. But for now, I have to get the information from her; she would be a hard nut to crack, sadly she was my friend and had been my left hand for the last two years.

She snorted, "You can try, Warren. But I know what I am facing and any information I do have will never spill. I mean, I will tell you that I am not the last. We're few but all of us are determined to see your father six feet under." She was right, her voice held no fear, no lingering sadness at what she was facing.

I was angry, "You were my friend, you killed, you helped."

"I had too, hands had to get dirty to learn and pass the information to them." I knew who them was, the resistance we have been finding members of the guild dead, storage units destroyed, homes a blaze. They were determined and a true force but we had the numbers on our side, although we can't kill what we can't find.

I sigh taking a seat, "I am not going to torture you, it will not gain us information. But your death is in two weeks for now you will be well taken care of." this was just not part of the job I liked.

We sit and stare at the other neither of us backing down, I liked her not like a romantic partner but a friend, they are very hard to come by these days, everyone out for themselves and how to gain the upper hand on each other.

After another five minutes then I stand and leave her without another word…

After traveling to the compound, I stand in front of my father who doesn't look thrilled; his tone calm, his voice held desperation. "We can't have our own turning against us, Warren. You will find and kill any spies for the Resistance. They are spreading like the plague, we have the upper hand but many escaped years ago with their children just like your friend, Magenta. So, we will be making an example of her." I knew he wanted me to do it, but he would be the one it would only set an example if he showed his power and spread fear once again.

I smirk giving him a bow of my head, "Of course, father. I have never let you down, her death is scheduled for two weeks. It has been set to live stream to every device on every coast." this pleased him, my father was a twisted man and as time passed his rage and mental state has declined so much.

He mused, "Very well, son. Now I have re-read over your reports it looks as if Zach Zimmerman and his friend Ethan have been located and reside in Maxville prison. I want them to be interrogated for any information since they were at one point a few years ago friends with his son, and that Magenta girl as well was, use whatever means to gather the information." he meant it too, use any and all means at my disposal, but the younger heroes are not willing to crack like the older ones. These ones are fighting for something, maybe I need to get those three into a room together, they grew up together along with William Stronghold, and two other girls, their faces blurred, no matter how hard we tried their names and faces stay blurred from us. But for now, I have to head back to the prison for a little fun with those three.

 **Waverley's point of view…**

I stand looking at the prison, tonight we take it, we free all those locked up behind their walls. Lady Peace is in there, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, Boomer, and Page Powers.

Aunt Josie watched as my sister and I stood close together, Will behind us with Angelo, we only had a small number, this was based on powers. We train, we fight for our lives against the guild. We will no longer take their rule laying on our backs.

I say, "I am the first in."

They might try and argue but Josie would shut that down fast when it came down to it, Layla's and my powers would do the most damage.

Auntie spoke, "She is right, but make no mistake this is a team effort." after mother was killed on live stream my goal was to bring Barron down and protect Layla at any cost, my life, their life's as long as she was safe.

Will laughed, "Yeah with her total control over energy she is best off on the front line. What is your powers again, tell me if I missed something? Energetic Constructs: the ability to create shapes and objects out of concentrated energy.

Energy Balls: the ability to generate and manipulate balls of energy.

Energy Beam: the ability to generate beams of concentrated energy.

Energy Blast: the ability to emit blasts of energy.

Havokinesis: the ability to emit blasts of telekinetic energy.

Seismic Blast: the ability to emit blasts of sonic energy.

Energy Absorption: the ability to absorb energy.

Energy Resistance: the ability to be resistant to energy abilities.

Kinetic Energy Absorption: the ability to absorb kinetic energy." his tone playful, he knew this was going to be rough, if not impossible so he made jokes when his mother was all he had along with Layla.

I say nothing to Layla, she knew everything already, "You all follow, we have the lens and fifteen minutes before we will not make it out, we have inside information detailing what cells we will need to hit first."

I don't wait for them, I walk through the underbrush making my way towards the prison, as my heart raced my powers intensified until the pale purple and shimmering silver raced over my skin.

Reaching out feeling the cold dread of the steel gate, watching it melt away before I was able to slim through, the point was to be seen. Attention on me. Angelo dropped from the sky with Josie, Will would back my sister on her play.

Light rained down on me, they would never remember my face "DROP TO THE GROUND!" was screamed as I moved to do no such thing.

 **Warren's view…**

She was gone, so many gone.

I arrived to see the prison in shambles, holes, debris everywhere, so many dead. I walked through seeing blood covering the walls, my mother's cell was opened, and she was gone. Every prisoner vanished, we are up against more than we understand.

"I WANT THE VIDEO, I WANT IT NOW!" my voice breaking through their panic.


	3. Hellfire

**Here is another chapter of my new story that I hope you all will enjoy. I still own nothing related to Sky High, only this variation of the story. I make no money from my writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfits and character pictures will be on my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Waverley point of view…**

I knew it was time, we have been in plain sight the entire time, we have a cover and have been scanned before. It was time to act like social butterflies, Maxville was base for the underground it was where it all happened and where it would all end.

I stand watching Josie and Lady Peace talking, hands clasped together as her words hit us. "Summer, she was so brave, she managed to kill Fredrick before she was taken. My ex-husband wanted to kill me for aiding her, but our son begged for my life to be spared, his wish was granted." Layla stood between Will and I, she shouldn't have had this life she could have been carefree and happy but here we are wrapped up in a war.

I had heard of her son, he went by the code name Death. It sent shock waves of fear into anyone sane. But I guess that's what set me aside from them, those raw emotions that were so powerful fueled me. Love, hatred, fear; all of it.

Angelo stood behind me listening, his father was a firm part of the other side, his mother with us with his baby sister who was nearly 12 now. I knew after this everything was going to change, Seer wouldn't be able to shield and protect us like before. Soon she would be need elsewhere.

"I love my son." Lady Peace really did, her voice ached with the love she held for him.

I cut in, my voice like a blade, "We loved our mother, we loved our Uncle, we loved so many they killed. Right now, Angelo's girl is resting after we rescued her and a few others. I am sure my mother loved our father before she gave her life to kill him, her death, Uncle's death, no death will be in vein. I will kill Barron and his son, we will kill any who stand in our way. You don't like it run back to him I am sure he can beg daddy some more." I knew how I looked, I've starred at myself in the mirror enough times to realize how cold and dead my eyes have become. Somehow hers were still alight with warmth and love.

"I would be killed, I understand your pain she was my best friend, I was ready and willing to die by her side. My son, I love him he still has good in him, he does."

Josie sighed, she was our leader, we listened when she spoke but we didn't always agree. "They seem to have taken residence in Maxville, you will run into them now. They will see the tag alerting them you have been scanned, Angelo you will be with them from here on out. Will I am sorry, you look so much like your father, a blessing every day. For now, we continue with the plan, we have made considerable dents in every aspect of their daily lives, supplies, cargos anything we have been able to do, but we aren't ready to take them on yet, but very soon." her tone was always calm and in control even when angered she kept a level head.

Page Powers walked in looking clean and refreshed "Thank you all, while I was there I was able to overhear information. Barron is ready and able to take full control over the remaining West coast, nothing is stopping him now." if we lost the west we might not recover, we sent so many that way, to recover and gather others, soon Barron will start going overseas.

I spoke, "The game is over, we need to gather more to our cause. Will, Zach, Ethan, Boomer, Mr. Boy, and Lady Peace need to head to Wales and meet with Alligent. Layla and I will start the plans in Maxville while our forces gather and ready for war."

Jet Stream didn't look pleased but she didn't contradict me in any way "I hate this but we can't lose the west, everyone ready for your new missions? Know that after this night the Seer can't hide you, they will still not remember you but from now on they can see you without the blur."

I was ready…

By nightfall we're in our home, nothing changed after her death other than we hid her pictures due to inspections by lower ranked Guild members.

Layla smiled, "We will win." all I could do was smile and nod, but we are outnumbered, when the King dies his servant's will be shaken enough to not resist.

But if she was right we would soon be face to face with Death himself.

 **Warrens point of view…**

His rage was terrible, lava poured from the sky as he took his wrath out on any living guard, the footage showed us enough but not enough. It seems the Commanders wife and son have returned, another with long black hair with wings sprouting from his back, he looked familiar. They took my mother leading her to a safer spot, Magenta was with them, so many others as well.

Magic, someone was using magic to shield two others making them appear as nothing but misshapen blurs. Why only shield two, why not William Stronghold? My father wants him and his mother above any. I take it they're somehow more important than them, but no one was more important to their cause then the Strongholds.

My head was pounding already as I stood "ENOUGH!" my voice making the room shake under the pressure, my father turned looking at me like I had grown another head.

I shoved the girl from me, "We have bigger problems to deal with, your anger could be used for another task not raining down hell fire. Lord Chaos alerted you to always control your emotions, we have to keep the ones close to us just as such."

He was becoming so unstable, the world would burn with hell fire and brimstone under his rule, as his son, his heir, I would be there.


	4. Embroidery

**Here is another chapter of my new story that I hope you all will enjoy. I still own nothing related to Sky High, only this variation of the story. I make no money from my writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfits and character pictures will be on my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Warren's point of view….**

So many things are not adding up, I wasn't one to have free time so when I did have some down time I needed to start digging. I had to find out who those two were and why they are being hidden from our view. I think the only place to start is with our Seer he might know something. So, I leave my room heading towards the West wing of the reformed compound, it is a dark place; the walls cold and devoid, the smell was like burning fire mixed with the combined smells of any of us. Some weren't that pleasant.

Gino was walking towards me, he had no clearance to be over this way. His dark eyes were watching my progression.

I stopped "And what brings you to this sector without clearance, Gino?" my question makes him sweat, he was not being careful. He, like the others, know the rules once you make it this far up the ladder.

He stuttered, "I was trying to see the Seer, I was of course turned away." he was honest and that was valued but that didn't mean he wasn't an idiot.

I grumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I will let it go this once. But make this mistake again and you will be deemed a traitor and killed like so many others. Father doesn't care who you are just what you can do for him and if you're fucking up like this, then to him you can't do shit." I let him go watching until he turned the corner and then I moved to the right taking the passage way into his private chambers, at this point I was the only one who knew of this place.

Seer was at his desk his hand up motioning for me to wait a moment, "I was waiting for you to come, Warren." His tone amused at my presence.

I sit annoyed, my words tense, "Yes this is all very amusing, Gage. I know I am missing something and then having to deal with my father and the mass breakout at the prison."

He smiled still, must be nice to know the outcome and path you must take. I knew he was not fully with us but he has been my friend for too long.

He spoke, "You're going gray, your hair should be a dark brown like your mothers, who by the way is doing well. But no, your hair has gray so much gray, but who am I to judge? I shave my head. Now if you feel you're missing something, what is it?" his tone still teasing but taking a serious edge.

I sighed, "I have no clue, two are still blurred from us. They have to be someone important for someone to use serious magic, I would have blocked the Strongholds," I was mumbling now trying to think. This was a very soothing place, it was a nice cream color, the windows open with the smell of chamomile and lilies.

Gage looked at me for a little before he finally spoke, "The answers are right in front of you, Warren. But finding these answers will not give you peace, I called to you this morning as you filled my visions. Your life is about to change, change for the better; all your doubts about our cause are fulfilled, I will not tell you all. No, you need to go into town and in fact bring me some new incense and a tea, my normal please." he was dismissing me.

"I wouldn't turn against him." but I knew better.

He smiled again, "Go Warren."

He was an ass, but as he said every answer was here in front of me, this was a school they had records and old year books, in fact my mothers' would be here; that would be nice to finally see. But first I need to head into town who am I to go against him in this.

Lore and Nero are with me, it must be this way, we travel in packs. Although I would rather be alone, hopefully once in town I would be. The sky was clear with little clouds other than the ones hiding the school. When we set down on some old dirt road in my home town, Maxville.

I drove down the dirt road heading into town center, the town is bustling I see Guild members walking around as I pulled into an empty lot, I walked from them.

My voice like a dagger, "Get what you need, we leave in twenty." I was not staying long, just long enough to get his crap before doing some digging back at the compound.

The sun was shining and people looked happy until I passed them, then fear and hate, but nothing I could do about it. The shop smelled strongly like incense, melon or sage maybe so I either need to be fast or be forced to smell like a hippy. Taking two from every container sticking them in long clear bags with the correct name marked, the man watched me but said nothing until I walked to the counter.

He was scared by his tone, even though he tried to play tough, "Take them and go."

I scoffed, "Here I can pay, have a nice day." everything was wrong but right at the same time.

I dropped the card with my own credits on it, waiting for him to scan it which he did rather fast. Soon I was in the open with fresh air, just taking deep breathes. His shop was over doing it.

I was thirsty now, so to the only café it was, so many things were closed now with our economy on hold, since we allow them enough credits to survive on. I walked through town seeing Lore and Nero at the café with drinks. They like to cause trouble, they're reckless and a disgrace soon enough I would deal with them.

I moved around the tables looking down at them, "One more step out of line and you will be next one my list, we have to maintain a reputation here not one that indicates we're assholes with no mental stability." my voice cutting through their fun they gave a firm nod, once I scared them enough. I set my bag on the table and entered the café for two drinks. But no sooner did I open the door a girl ran into me her laugh was beautiful but soothing, her friend stopped looking scared her green eyes wide, her fire hair pulled into a messy bun, I hated ginger's based on principal.

The girl cursed as her sunglasses fell her drink spilling all over me, "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." her tone panicked even before she saw who I was, I could be a dick and hurt her but that wasn't me.

She looked at my wrist band, her hand moved to push the girl behind her, her deep blue eyes looking over me until they rested on my face the pupils dilated but not in fear, her face was devoid but never have I seen someone so stunning, and I have seen many girls.

I smiled, "No the fault is all mine, I was so busy talking to my friends I was not paying attention. Please let me get you another, caramel frap, right?" my eyes lingering on my ruined tee, her eyes moved down.

Her words held hate, "Layla, come on we can sit outside." damn even her voice when spoke gave me goosebumps. The way she moved the ginger was gentle but firm, she wasn't her friend maybe sisters, or some family relation.

The girl moved to an open table with the girl next to her, I watched for another moment seeing her taking the large brimmed hat off, long raven hair falling, she had a round face with deep blue eyes and plump lips. I noticed she dressed well. I noticed my looks had no bearing on her desire to be away from me but hell, I was going to chat her up a little more. I ordered her drink and one for me, before I leave I will get Gage his.

This was normal, I was given my order and others rushed out in fear, granted they have every right to fear me. She was still there smiling at whatever the ginger was saying. I sighed and got my shit together she was just some girl, granted she was something more even when I saw their tags alerting me they've been scanned and are civilians. I removed my tee dropping it into the bin, letting my body be on display

I smiled taking a seat at their table without being asked or invited, "Sorry again, here please nothing has been done to it. My name is Warren." I smiled as she took the drink her eyes lingering on my bracelet.

"Thank you, how nice a Guild minion giving me his real name." she was sarcastic her eyes now held fire and mirth. Her companion looked scared now as she tried to get the girl to stop.

"Waverly." she hissed, I smiled in response; I liked her, she had spunk.

I waved it off, "No, let her everyone hates us and with good right. But you have a beautiful name, my code name is Death. I didn't want you to run off so my real name was best."

She scoffed, "Your name doesn't shake me with fear, but I have heard of you. We will be taking our leave my sister shouldn't be around you and your goons, we know what they do around town to other girls. Layla up we are leaving, thank you for the coffee." she held fear of us, she seemed so protective of her sister, maybe the ginger was younger. There was no way they could be twins and with the way Waverly was acting it didn't make sense for her to be younger.

I stood angry now, "I will be doing a full investigation into that claim, I will personally escort you home." they had no choice but to give in, they knew the cost of refusal. I was going to deal with those two once we are at the compound.

Layla answered, "We have no choice but to let you." she was meek as her sister bullied her into walking a few feet ahead of us, I moved them to my truck since only few had cars, we had taken the rest. Waverly was the one to sit close to me with her sister as far as she could manage.

I sighed, "I am sorry for anything you have had to endure, I will not hurt or do anything to either of you. I will cease any home inspection for your place as good faith, I will come every few months and do one myself to ensure your safety."

Layla was the one to answer, "That is very kind of you." now her eyes are caring but calculating, judging my sincerity.

She pointed at a nice house, it was two stories and in a very well-off area of town, this was the Williams house. I had to learn the wealthy ones when we first took over, they exited at the same time I did. I walked them to the door pulling a tablet out "I will come in now and do one, after this every three months." I pushed for my way.

Her tone crude at best, "We have no bloody choice." I noticed how clean everything was, Layla went to go put a few items into the fridge; this was how it was, everyone with enough to survive on, this was not how Lord Chaos envisioned this, it was peace he wanted. He never hated heroes he just wanted peace.

They sit in the front room, while I am upstairs, they know to stay seated as I go through everything, I could tell whose room was whose, a master room with sheets covering every space, this was meaning they're alone here, easy picking for the guild, so this means they hardly come out. I move to the kitchen seeing it spotless, veggies, fruit, among other things are set perfectly in the fridge.

There was nothing here to see other than Waverly, after this I was getting his drink and digging before I returned to their place with a package, she would be taken care of now.

I shouldn't feel this way.

I smile, "Everything is in order, have a nice day ladies."

I was gone with her watching me, hearing her locking her doors. Yeah, they would pay, Lore and Nero have now pushed this too far. By the time we arrived back home, they were being escorted to a holding cell for me.

My father gave me a look, "What have they done, son?"

I stand tall not letting him intimidate me, "We have to maintain our presence not attack innocence females while they walk home, we can't have them doing as such. Plus, they have been acting very abnormal as of late, I am interrogating them myself, they might have been traitorous to us." this had him, he wanted them all killed so I was using his paranoia against him.

He gave a nod, "Well done son." then he and Adams walked away as I headed to drop Gage's things off, and when I did he was rather cocky with that cheek smile.

"Yeah, a damn girl. But not any girl my skin was alive around her, after I grab another tee I am going to the old library then the store." he handed me a list.

His tone low, "Things they need." was all he said before I was gone with the list in hand, once I was cleaned and dressed I sat in the old school library with a year book on my lap.

She was in here, in this book she was carefree and happy now she is hurt, alone, and un-happy. But there she is smiling at me, my father was seated behind her; his head in a book as she smiled her arms around two girls, one was Josie Stronghold the other had flaming red hair, I know her face since I was there when she was killed. I gave a single look to the clock; it was time to leave. I had time later to learn her name.

So here I was at the local market putting their things into a cart while people watched, and moved away from me. It wasn't a long list so I added some girl things, maybe if I showed her another side of me she would see the real me.

But how could she look past me being his son, a high ranked Guild member. Now even as I push the stupid cart out people rush from me, I was Death.

I leave the bags on the porch ringing the bell once before hiding, my truck was three houses down.

Layla answered the door, her eyes moving around before she took each bag into the house, the door shutting behind her.

 **Waverly point of view…**

I dressed for the day ahead, we need a few things and Layla wanted to get out of the house, I saved enough credits to get her and I a coffee; something she loved. I would still have enough after this month to get her a small gift for her seventieth birthday.

I shimmied on simple blue jeans paired with a Cream floral print cape crop top and cream colored open toed sandals. With mother's jewelry, a three-tier necklace and matching earrings, mother's clothes fitted us now so it was a way to keep her close to us still. It was a little walk but we enjoyed it, my hat shielding me from the sun; she loved anything nature.

In town the Guild was there, in the store they were there; that made us hurry more now. Just the little things we needed before she was thrilled with her latte in hand, I had a small frap.

She made some joke making me laugh, a real laugh sometimes she could get me to laugh like none other.

And then my laughing died along with my precious frap, I had walked into a person that felt more like a wall. I panicked as I realized I spilled my drink all over said person, a curse flew from my mouth before I said, "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." My eyes locked onto a band on the man, my anger flaring as my arm flew out and pushed Layla behind me. Just my luck.

Layla and I sit as the guy I had spilled coffee on went to replace it even though it was my fault, granted I couldn't afford to do it myself or offer him anything.

"Did you see how he was looking at you?" Layla smiled softly, looking back into the coffee shop.

"What? Like I'm below him, like he's so much better than any of us?" her brows furrowed at my unpleasant words.

"No, not at all. The opposite, as if you were some angel far above him. I believe he thinks you're pretty, to say the least." She watched me, trying to gauge my reaction. I sighed, shaking my head. This is why I worried for her, she was pure in a corrupted society. She saw such beautiful things in a world full of ugly.

"That's not true, Layla." I leaned back in the chair, my gaze wandering towards the entrance of the coffee shop where civilians were running from in fear. The man from the Guild stood, my coffee and what I'm guessing was his, was on a table while he threw his frap covered shirt in the trash. My brow raised, I hate to even think this…but hot damn.

I grumbled as I sat beside Layla, she had on her signature smile as she always did. Warren, as we now knew him, was inspecting our home. The things that we end our lives if he found were hidden, he nor anyone else would ever find any of it. We were safe for now.

"I saw you looking at him shirtless." Layla whispered, her smile now a wide grin. "You think he's hot!"

"Girl, I swear to all that is holy." I paused, "I will end your life with this pillow." I held up one of the decorative couch pillows. "Do you want to die by embroidery, Layla, is that how you want to go?" my voice quiet, serious in a comical way.

"Oh no, my life…flashing before my eyes…not the kittens!" she clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter as I whacked her with the pillows. "But I'm right, aren't I?" she said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, "Just because I think he's hot doesn't mean shit, he's in the Guild. He and all of those fuckers are responsible for everything we've been through, for what all of our friends have been through." I sighed as her gaze shifted to the floor.

"I miss how things were, I wish everything was normal. We could have been normal teens, I could tease you about 'hot boys' or whatever." I could hear her voice breaking, "We would have mom…she would reprimand us for staying out late or…or something…" I held her closely.

"Not now, Layla." I ran my hand through her waves of fiery hair, "Just hold on a bit longer, we can get through this. We'll beat his, we all will." My voice barely a whisper. I couldn't chance him hearing. Layla nodded and moved away as she calmed her breathing. Within seconds she looked completely normal again.

I watch out the front window as the man, Warren leaves. I admit it was nice of him to buy me a new coffee, give us a ride home, and make sure none of the creepy fucks would be inspecting us anymore. But what did Warren, Death, have to gain?

"He seemed nicer than the others." Layla was still shaken, she was sweet and soft and everyday she was the one thing I worried about.

"Yeah, sure. But why?" I shook my head, walking away from the window to where my sister sat. "Obviously he has some ulterior motive brewing behind those swirling, rich earthy brown eyes."

"What?" Layla cocked her head.

"I don't trust him but he has nice eyes." I scowled, she smiled helplessly.

A few hours had passed, the sun still shining outside but not as harshly. Warren had left my head only moments before our doorbell rang. Layla rushed forward to answer it, I watched her as she stepped out as if she was looking for something. She bent down, picked something up and walked back inside. It better not be a fucking baby or something.

"Groceries?" my voice incredulous, "Who in the hell—"

"Maybe it was Warren." Layla offered, "He seemed really apologetic for the actions of the other guild members. So maybe this is somewhat like an apology gift."

I groaned, "Layla, you're too naïve and sweet for your own good." I took the bags from her hands, going through the contents with scrutinizing eyes. In the end, I concluded that everything was safe. "I still don't trust him." I grumbled as I put away everything.


	5. Why do I keep getting hit in the nonos

**Here is another chapter of my new story that I hope you all will enjoy. I still own nothing related to Sky High, only this variation of the story. I make no money from my writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfits and character pictures will be on my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Warren's point of view…**

I was right they hardly ever left their place. When I happened to get a glance of her she is gardening and such but that was it, they stayed in the backyard most of the time. After a week went by I left small gifts at their door before vanishing.

I dressed in normal dark washed jeans and a black tee, my dirty boots are last. This was how I dressed every damn day, I stuffed the red bandana in my back pocket before placing the band on my left arm, I was going to go see Gage this morning.

Lore and Nero are to be executed in place of Magenta since she was rescued over a week ago, I was very happy with this turn of events. I make my way to his personal room. I slip into the secret tunnel and into his room seeing him staring right at me, I never surprised him nor could I ever.

"Good morning, a storm is coming; it is pretty bad too. Very un-natural with the quickness it will escalate. The town will shut itself down, the people know how these types of storms get, in fact I myself would check by the lake to see if anyone needs help." his brow raised, his tone hinting at something.

I say, "Sure." knowing my tone was eager I have wanted to talk or actually see her for a while, but she has made sure that was not possible.

He stood, "She doesn't trust you. That girl is very guarded, a wall made of ice has come up around her heart since her mother was killed by your father himself. Take it slow with her, show her you the real you just don't tell her how you use girls, she will not take kindly to that at all, I mean at all. She, well, that can wait until another time." he knew something but wasn't saying anything his tone changed, he was worried, worried about something. But for now, it would do me no good to ask or give him shit, he was being my friend and I for so long had no real clue what that was.

When I finally walk from the compound the rain is pouring down hard and steady, bringing a fresh and pure earthy scent along with it. I take a deep breath, a smile drifting onto my lips as I drive from the compound and heading toward the landing area the Guild uses. It was very hard to keep the truck at a level stance with the storm brewing. My truck slammed onto the ground, rattling the metal framework and sending vibrations through my bones. It would be one hell of a storm.

Trees are taking a beating as people are boarding up their homes to wait out the storm, but my problem was at the lake, she was a damn problem. She was just a girl. A girl that I couldn't stop thinking about; she crept into my thoughts, my dreams. My father would have her killed if he knew how much I have been thinking of her, to him woman are weak due to their emotions. I need to concentrate, the truck was swerving as the storm gathered strength, the lake was only a minute away.

In fact, I could see it, the storm was getting worse and worse, but she was here somewhere. I was out of my truck, nearly knocked down by the wind, the rain turned into a gas vanishing before it could touch me, my body was too hot the fire burning deep inside me was like an inferno ready to be unleashed.

I moved slowly each step like walking in thick mud "WAVERLY! LAYLA!" my voice being drowned out, I didn't see them. I saw a restroom pretty close so I make my way to it, nearly getting killed by a falling tree. Branches, dirt, and broken shards fly through the air.

I gasped with my hand braced on a table, this was a freak storm; the weather had been good but we do live in Alabama we have horrible storms all the time. I had to keep moving. She was here, she might need me. First off that was my mistake, stopping when I should have kept moving, the wind kicked up ten notches.

A tree, a very massive tree, was barreling toward me. I only had a chance to look over my shoulder to see it nearly on me, then a force hit me from my right side sending me over the table my body hitting the floor, my head swimming.

"WAVERLY!" rushed my ears as I moved to get up, that was when I saw her she was lying next to me, her eyes opened as she struggled to get up she saved me, she tackled me: A Guild member and Death. She was not just a girl, not any more.

She was in my arms in the next moment, her sister next to us her flaming hair covering her face as she struggled harder than myself, she was small with a thin frame, I wrapped my arm around her anchoring her to my left side. My truck was close now. Layla buried her head into my side protecting her face, Waverly was looking like a drown pissed off cat struggling to free herself from my arms, but again she must have liked the warmth since she stopped.

I shoved them in before I was in, this was a hurricane; with the weather system down we had no warning. I have told father this was trouble but he never listened. I pealed out needing to get them home it should be safe there now driving was near impossible as Waverly fussed over Layla, both shaking from cold it looked like Waverly hurt her arm when she saved me, but she paid it no mind.

I got them home safe; wet, cold, and hurt but alive.

I couldn't get home myself, so like it or not I am staying here until the storm lets up. I removed my boots setting them in the garage as Waverly stood watching like a Valkyrie.

She sighed, "Drop your clothes in the dryer, here is a pair of sweats, they are huge on me but should fit you just fine. You can borrow them until your clothes are dry. We're boarding up our place." then she was gone, the black sweats in my hand. Without thought I pressed them to my face smelling her all over them, yeah these are mine now. They hung just right; letting every muscle show, it was fair I worked very hard to look like this. Keeping a person's body in peak condition was beneficial. Especially with life how it is now.

I moved to help them, you could hear the rain, the nature protesting the savage storm. The lights flickered before they shut off, the fucking power was out.

Layla grumbled, "I will get the ice from the garage."

Waverly chuckled, "I will get the candles and flashlights." they left me standing here, I knew nothing of their home so I sit on the sofa in the dark with the storm raging outside when a flashlight is dropped into my lap making my eyes water and pain flare in a spot no man wanted to feel and from my gasp she understood.

Her tone light, "Sorry, I couldn't see." but in her voice, there was mirth, she probably didn't care. She was in front of me lighting a candle before moving around lighting another, then another one after the other until the place was drowned in candle light.

Layla was curled in a blanket in a nearby chair, the rattling of the windows kept Waverly from getting comfortable, she would check on the storm then her sister.

Layla was the one who broke the silence, "I remember another storm like this we were about nine, mom made us hot chocolate and told us stories about her and her two best friends."

Waverly looked a little ticked, "Layla, she is gone I do try to make sure you're safe and happy. I know the storm and day, I know the stories too. Warren you're from Maxville, I know who you are in fact. I was digging through old photos and found this. I somehow knew you would show up." in her hand was a picture, it was sealed in plastic to keep it safe. It was my mom she had fire hair in her hands her smile was everything, the twinkle in her eyes was everything; she loves babies. I was at her feet with a large smile in place too, a red tee with a black dog on it, I was maybe four at the time with a small wrapped baby in my own arms, black hair was seen.

I say, "Our mothers knew each other, my mother stopped speaking to her old friends in fear of my father. But as you all see he is unhinged and destructive, he is destroying our world city by city, nowhere is safe now."

"And you follow him blindly." something in her tone hurt me, her eyes cold.

"Wouldn't you do that for your father, or mother?"

Layla answered, "No."

She was right they wouldn't but the wheels in my head turning, if our mothers knew each other their mother was a heroine, but they have been scanned and cleared, our tech never failed.

My cell went off a few hours later, Layla was sleeping while I was talking to Waverly "I do, I miss her so much. I know what my father is doing is so wrong, Lord Chaos only wanted peace with villains and heroes, he had this grand plan. I know my father never killed the Commander, it was Lord Chaos, but he wanted the fame and with some heroine killing Lord Chaos everyone took his word for it." she listened to my words, her face calm and pale.

She spoke, her word low, "The Commander was a father, a husband, an Uncle; he was someone's everything. I understand you're someone important to the Guild, to your father but can you say he deserves to rule? People are not surviving, our world has crumble, nature is fading, life fading. No children have been born in ten years. How long until we die out? When I was scanned on mine and Layla's 12th birthday it showed nothing, they thought it so funny knowing that my mother was a heroine how our father was a civilian. Our mother died and we have lived with that, your mother who you seem to adore is out there fighting against you, how can you say that you made the right choice?"

I sit and think about what she has said, her words all make sense, our numbers are low. I dare not bring this up to father he might think forcing us to breed is what is needed, and that was never going to happen. She has lost so much but she still has the fire in her.

I say, "I am in too deep, Waverly. If I turned he would take pleasure in killing anyone I cared for, he would find my mother, my friend Gage, and now you and fire head, you all would be dead." she smirked, it was a scary sight.

"Your mother would be fine, I don't know Gage and as for Layla and me, we have survived and I will make sure she continues to do just that. I am talking to my enemy, I have no powers but I want to see your father taken down; the entire town and world does." confusion, something she said made her think twice, her face pulled into a frown.

"I am not your enemy, I am Death, I am hardcore when needed and evil but I am not your enemy. Every time I see you, talk to you, I see there might be another way." but now I had to answer my cell.

I held up a finger to which she rolled her eyes, "Father." the deep uneasy feeling came out.

"Are you okay? We had to set down due to the weather."

I retort, "I am safe, I am in a house in Maxville. Two took me in and let me dry my clothes when they could have left me to die." there was no use in lying he could track my cell to this very house.

He was happy, "I must thank them in person after the storm, we have had a few deaths to our cause already when they got caught in the storm. I will come give my thanks before we take off again." this was not good but better than him finding me here without a word from me.

"I will see you when the storm stops." I hung up.

I sighed, "Sorry about that, he can track my cell and if I was not to answer he would come rushing in thinking you are holding me hostage." I winked at her pale face.

"Something tells me you get off on being tied up." she turned red I doubt she meant to say that out loud. All I could do was laugh at her face.

"Nah, I am the dominate one. My father wants to thank you in person for helping me."

She did not look happy with this.

We fell asleep on the sofa it was cramped but soon enough my legs are taking the entire sofa, she is out cold as I lean her back so that her back is pressed into the sofa and her face into my chest, with a single look the candles went out next I fell into darkness with her.

The storm was over, it was pouring raining but the wind was gone. I stood ready to go after eating, she was a damn good cook she made enough so I could get full. I was going to the store before home. I noticed she had everything to make a cake, Layla was tending to the garden before she left to check on the neighbors. A small wrapped gift lurking in a corner unseen, I was leaning against the wall pointing at it she just sighed in retort for a few minutes before she answered me.

"Not much, just a necklace I saved up for, today is Layla's 17th birthday. Just something to make her smile." but so much disappointment was heard in her lowered tone. This is what he caused, poverty, yeah, their money was in the bank but not useful, she tried with everything she had to make sure her sister was taken care of.

I say," I will be back, I think you will be seeing more of me."

My father would be a while so I headed to the market and a local store, I messaged Gage and in turn he sent a list, I added more knowing they needed it, they took care of me. Once the cart was full I stopped, I had so many credits built up it wouldn't matter, I got Layla some seeds and new gardening things since that was all she spoke of last night. I made sure some hot chocolate and two gallons of milk are in there, since this storm was not over.

I pulled into their drive way seeing two Guild members at the door with Waverly red in the face, I jumped from my truck making it to them in six long strides. "And is there something I can help you with?" fear was the best motivation for them.

They moved back as I stood in front of the girls, "We are just here for an inspection, after a large storm we check." but something tells me they're lying so another problem I will have to deal with.

"Leave, I am the only one allowed in here, I have gotten permission from my father for inspections to cease. Look over the chart." and they did looking worried when they found their error, but again it was bothering me either she is hiding something or they are here bothering her.

"We are very sorry Miss. Williams, both homes are not to be inspected. Sorry, Death, we will take our leave."

Both?

I gave her a look before starting to bring bags in, she looked worried now they're hiding something. She stood in the kitchen the smell of vanilla in the air as I finished slamming her front door, I towered over her.

I snapped, "Both?"

She just gave me a look, "Yes we have two." like it was nothing but I broke down some of that wall already, I was falling hard for her but knowing she is keeping secrets from me really bothers me.

She shoved me, "That is my house and that is all you need to know, Warren. I grew up in both, my Uncle and Aunt lived there." her eyes looked glossy, her lip shaking she was getting sick, maybe.

I sighed, grabbing her shoulders so I could move her closer she let me this time, unlike this morning when she slammed her knee into my nuts.

Then she pulled away shaking off any weakness she found in herself, the other house left alone. I helped her put things away as she glanced at me "Thank you, Warren." she wasn't smiling, it hit me my mission was to never see her like this again.

"For you, anything."

I handed her the gifts for fire head, she cocked her head to the side, 'Fire head's gift from me, it was in a gift bag but she should be okay with that, seems down to earth."

She smiled, "She is."

"Why were they really here?"

She turned, "They have a thing for us, we have turned them down but they get more forceful by the day." she watched my face judging my reaction, my temper before she turned from me.

I stayed for dinner and cake, she loved the gifts, I hooked her necklace which had her bawling, she loved mine too, a first for me.

Layla chimed as the bell rung, "Waverly, but it's your birthday too." my jaw hit the table as Waverly left the table to answer her door.

"Twins?" was all I got out before she walked in pale with my father who smiled in welcome, I stood.

I introduced, "Father this is Waverly and Layla Williams, girls this is my father, Barron Battle."

 **Waverly's point of view…**

I was in my white Keds, ripped jeans that clung to my curves with my blue and white long-sleeved tee, we knew the storm was coming but still it was so nice out the clouds dark and angry. Layla was at the door waiting so we could walk to the lake, it would be a twenty-minute walk but we have dealt with this for a while now.

I loved the stormy weather and Layla the sun shining weather, we are like night and day but close and in this together, it was drizzling by the time we reached the lake. No ducks today, the rain started to pour down as we sat.

"This is good for the trees, I understand why Lady Peace is amplifying the storm but come on we should go before it gets bad she said it would only be a few minutes until it did, I have no clue why we had to be here." Layla did not always understand why we had to things.

I say standing up my hair plastered to my face, "Seer said we had to be, we have been here for thirty minutes which is a few longer than she said." my hand out for her to take when the wind hit like a gale force hurricane.

She and I get knocked to the floor at first it was funny than it turned bad, we would never make it from here we had to take shelter in the bathroom, I dragged her we are not allowed to use our powers as a precaution so I was now on the dirty bathroom floor trying to get enough air into my lungs, I judged we had been in here maybe thirty minutes when Layla said she heard my name being yelled.

I chanced a glance out seeing Warren, his tee clung to every and I mean every muscle. His hair everywhere he stopped his hand on a tree when another tree was hurdling towards him, he let his guard down and now he was going to be crushed. I didn't think just reacted, using energy around him to smash into him with enough force to knock us both over the picnic table, pain shot up my right arm as I lay there getting drowned by the heavy downpour.

Then I was so damn warm, I was nestled in his strong arms this was new, a new feeling. He also had Layla getting us into his truck where it wasn't raining. I was huddled with Layla as he drove through the flooded streets, the truck moving side to side no matter how he tried to hold the wheel his muscle's flexing with the effort he was putting in.

Much longer than it normally would have taken he was pulling into the driveway his truck smelled of him, it was nice a little over done but nice. So, I wanted to be far away from him, I was out grabbing on to his side mirror for dear life, my body slamming into the truck. I already couldn't breathe then I was in his arms again same with my sister who looked thankful as I grumbled into the wind.

He set me down, "I will open the garage for your truck." walking away knowing I might have a pair of sweats he could use, plus I needed to get out of these clothes my body was shaking from cold.

I watched as his truck pulled in, he was soaked as the garage shut behind him his clothes clung to him "Be right back, I have something for you to wear."

I had to hurry he was cold too, I left my own clothes hanging from my shower door, the cold worse being naked so I grabbed my jammies a cropped vest top and matching shorts in a wine color with odd markings, they were my mothers. With the sweats in hand I was pulling my wet hair back from my face and rushing down the stairs to the boy waiting in my garage.

He was still there, I mused, "Drop your clothes in the dryer, here is a pair of sweats they are huge on me but should fit you until your clothes dry. We're boarding up our place." then I was gone not needing to see him undress, I hated that I found him hot I would not let anymore emotions loose.

I was making sure everything was sealed when he jumped into help, I had to swallow hard the liquid clogged my throat. He needs a tee but we have none that could fit him, I tore my eyes from his olive toned chiseled chest before I started drooling.

Layla walked in her eyes bulged, her boyfriend had nothing on this man and I think Warren saw her looking since he blushed a little, the lights started to flicker as we could all hear the storm raging nature making protest known, then everything shut off, this was expected.

Layla chimed in, "I will get the ice from the garage." then she was gone her tone disgruntled most likely from staring at Death in sweats.

I giggled a little before cutting it off, "I will get the candles and flashlights." walking away to the closet where we keep a box filled with homemade candles and three flashlights, but we only need one as I head back making sure he isn't looking for anything, but even in the dark his silhouette is visible he is on the sofa with his head leaned back, he was relaxing. I walked up like I was trained, he never heard me until I dropped the flashlight in between his legs hearing his gasp of pain, his body tensed up as he groaned.

I smirked, "Sorry, I couldn't see." moving around the sofa placing a candle down lighting it, moving on doing it over and over feeling him watching me the entire time. I was shocked for a second seeing Layla curled in a blanket just staring at something, she was silent which is odd since I have never had this issue. I sat down on the same sofa as him, but my body tense the storm was raging so I was up and down checking on it and then Layla before I was sitting again.

Out of the blue Layla spoke, "I remember another storm like this we were about nine, mom made us hot chocolate and told us stories about her and her two best friends."

It hit a nerve, I was trying daily for her to be there for her. "Layla, she is gone I do try to make sure you're safe and happy. I know the storm and day, I know the stories too. Warren you're from Maxville, I know who you're in fact I was digging through old photos and found this. I somehow knew you would show up," in my hand was a picture it was sealed in plastic to keep it safe. It was his mom she had fire hair in her hands her smile was enchanting she looked so happy, so did he even with two missing teeth. He was at her feet with a large smile in place too, a red tee with a black dog on it, I was maybe days old at the time he was holding me, not a fact I liked that he has held me more than once.

"Our mothers knew each other, my mother stopped speaking to her old friends in fear of my father. But as you all see he is unhinged and destructive, he is destroying our world city by city, nowhere is safe now." he says worried now, he never knew this.

"And you follow him blindly." I spat at him, he looked hurt for some reason, Layla just watched us banter.

"Wouldn't you do that for your father, or mother?"

Layla answered, "No." she was damn right, we don't know our father but if he was bad no we wouldn't, not a damn chance. But Warren was thinking now, taking in any information we happened to let him have, I hated Seer for this. He seems good but that is a front.

His cell happened to be going off but he just let it ring, Layla was sleeping while I was talking to Warren, "I do, I miss her so much. I know what my father is doing is so wrong, Lord Chaos only wanted peace with villains and heroes, he had this grand plan. I know my father never killed the Commander it was Lord Chaos, but he wanted the fame and with some heroine killing Lord Chaos everyone took his word for it." I listened to his venting he had been holding it in for so long, he needed to talk to someone and his enemy was the best choice.

My voice low, "The Commander was a father, a husband, an Uncle; he was someone's everything. I understand you're someone important to the Guild, to your father but can you say he deserves to rule? People are not surviving, our world has crumbled, nature is fading, life fading. No children have been born in ten years. How long until we die out? When I was scanned on my and Layla's 12th birthday it showed nothing, they thought it so funny knowing that my mother was a heroine how our father was a civilian. Our mother died and we have lived with that, your mother who you seem to adore is out there fighting against you, how can you say that you made the right choice?" he looks at me.

I have no clue if he will answer me, he just sits and looks at me while I breathe in his scent, then he says, "I am in too deep, Waverly. If I turned he would take pleasure in killing anyone I cared for, he would find my mother, my friend Gage, and now you and fire head, you all would be dead." I smirked back, his father would get a very deadly surprise if he messed with me, but something he said caught me off guard, this was not happening he can't care for me and I can't and will not get feelings for him.

"Your mother would be fine, I don't know Gage and as for Layla and me, we have survived and I will make sure she continues to do just that. I am talking to my enemy, I have no powers but I want to see your father taken down; the entire town and world does." I hated this, I wanted him to be my enemy but the longer we talked and are around each other the more I see that he isn't, he could be so much more.

He snapped back, "I am not your enemy, I am Death, I am hardcore when needed and evil but I am not your enemy. Every time I see you, talk to you, I see there might be another way." but now his cell is going off again.

He held up a finger to which I rolled my eyes, "Father." the deep uneasy feeling came out in his tone, he didn't want him calling while he was here.

I hear him, "I am safe, I am in a house in Maxville. Two took me in and let me dry my clothes when they could have left me to die." I gave him a look but his was uneasy.

"I will see you when the storm stops." he hung up.

He sighed, "Sorry about that, he can track my cell and if I was not to answer he would come rushing in thinking you are holding me hostage." he gave me a wink, what was his deal.

"Something tells me you get off on being tied up." he laughed most likely at the face I made, I actually said that out loud…it wasn't in my head.

"Nah, I am the dominate one. My father wants to thank you in person for helping me."

I was not very happy with this.

My eyes are so heavy, then I was so warm my dreams filled with old memories, ones I thought were gone. But when I wake I am not alone, no I am incased in his arms my body nestled between his and the sofa, I tried to move but it only woke him up a sly smile came across his face, then it vanished just like my kindness I rammed my knee up and he rolled to the floor as Layla watched with a smile.

I just stormed off to wash my face and brush my teeth, I stand pissed my mouth foaming blue as I cursed him, but it nagged me that I had morning breath lying next to him. I stand looking out the kitchen window getting ready to make her cake, my small gift hidden in the corner. He walks in, his body against the wall. Lucky Layla was out back doing her thing with nature, it gave me time to get this into the oven as a surprise.

He just pointed at the gift, I needed to hide it better. I didn't want to answer, my heart breaking. "Not much, just a necklace I saved up for, today is Layla's 17th birthday. Just something to make her smile." and it was true.

He frowned a little before speaking." I will be back, I think you will be seeing more of me." this was not good, nope.

I just cleaned and baked while she gardened and went to help people, I went to my Aunt and Uncles next door making sure everything was clean and still hidden, they took this as my father's house so we were allowed to keep it. But one-day Will and Aunt Josie could live here again, and try to make a life again like us all.

I was alone at home the cake was iced in the fridge, she wouldn't notice it. I added some carrots and potatoes to the roast, Layla does eat meat she started a few years ago.

I hear the bell chime and my heart picks up, he actually came back. I walked to the front door fixing my hair since it was a mess. It wasn't him it was two Guild members, one's I hated to the very core of me "What do you want?"

Sam smiled, "Hey Williams, have you thought about my offer?" no, I never gave it a thought.

"About you dying? Yes, all the damn time. Other than that no, whatever it was no." they had no right to be here, they just come to try and do bad things with Layla and I, this was why we hate going out, if we use our powers bad things could happen.

He was pissed as Tank was glancing over my shoulder at my sister, "Back off my sister, she wants nothing to do with you." I was growling now, they tried to walk in this was not good. But my saving grace in a red truck arrived just in time, my face red as they turned to see the truck.

"Who the hell—" Sam snarled.

I smirked, "Death." I was thankful he arrived but they looked doubtful until he was rushing up the walkway, then fear, sweet, sweet fear.

"And is there something I can help you with?" he snapped as they backed down.

He walked in taking a stance in front of myself and Layla, "We are just here for an inspection, after a large storm we check."

He barked, "Leave, I am the only one allowed in here, I have gotten permission from my father for inspections to cease. Look over the chart." and they did looking worried when they found their error, error of thinking they could bully us into bed, so gross.

"We are very sorry Miss. Williams, both homes are not to be inspected. Sorry, Death, we will take our leave." and they did.

He was giving me such a look, and if honest with myself I was a little upset I hadn't told him everything, but again could I still trust him?

He just left as I walked into the kitchen waiting for him to come back in and have words with me, Layla vanished up the stairs to a safe distance.

He snapped, "Both?"

I gave him a soft look, "Yes we have two."

But the look on his face pushed me closer to the edge, "That is my house and that is all you need to know, Warren. I grew up in both, my Uncle and Aunt lived there." I was trying not to cry in front of him, but my Uncle was a great man and now he was dead, my mother dead too.

He just grabbed me pressing my body into his, a hug…but after a minute I pulled myself from him, I was not a weak ass bitch.

I say, "Thank you, Warren." my tone dead and flat.

"For you, anything." his face told me he was thinking hard, even as we put things away in the right spots, guess he was staying longer so I was going to have to set another spot.

"Why were they really here?" he asked me glad he was smart enough to see passed their fakeness.

I turned, "They have a thing for us, we have turned them down but they get more forceful by the day." I watched his reaction, checking his temper before turning away.

He handed me a bag with flowers on it, "Fire head's gift form me, it was in a gift bag but she should be okay with that, seems down to earth."

I smiled, "She is." his own smile flashed showing his teeth, so much of a predator.

Dinner was very nice as we all talked, but this was not good getting to know him and him knowing us. It would only hurt us all in the end, but Layla was so happy after her cake. Warren hooked her necklace. He looked shocked when she hugged him thanking him for his thoughtfulness, then Layla turned towards me her face pulled into a frown when she noticed something.

Layla chimed as the bell rung, "Waverly, but it's your birthday too." I was up as Warren looked ready to faint, his face red, his eyes boring into mine as I headed to our door, I barely heard him whisper.

"Twins?"

I knew it was his father, so I stood tall in my jammies, still he had two guards with him, he was an inch shorter than his son, but I could see now where Warren got his looks, but it seems Warren puts much more effort into his physic.

He smiled, "Hello, dear. I am Battle I am looking for my son. I cannot thank you enough for housing him today and last night, it was impossible for him to get back to the compound."

My eyes cold, my nose in the air, "Please come in, sir. Warren is in the kitchen." I lead him through the den and into the kitchen seeing Warren up and standing next to Layla, but his eyes are only on me. I wish now that I was the Seer so I knew what he was thinking.

"Father this is Waverly and Layla Williams, girls this is my father, Barron Battle."

"Waverly such a nice name dear, and Layla a very earthy name. To you both thank you, you have my favor." he actually ate cake before he left, Warren just gave me a look.

He like a snake shot out placing a kiss to my lips, he smiled when I jumped back a shocked gasp spilling from my lips.


	6. Relief

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Her lips are soft and warm, a hint of grapefruit as well. It was very nice but why am I thinking about that small innocent kiss at a time like this? My eyes move towards my father who is red in the face as the Guild is here, all high ranked members, I am on his right with Arcyo Adams on his left. I loathed Adams he was a greedy and calculating man he was just waiting for his time to pounce on father then me, his desire to rule showed more often than he thought.

Father grumbled, "We're losing, even after killing those traitors, I think destroying Hiddenville and all the people in it will show them, they should fear us." Insane, he has lost it. He was willing to take out an entire town there was nothing I could say to stop him, if I did it would look as if I was a traitor.

Adams chimed in, "We have lost another five members but on Warrens orders their bodies were inspected. Cause of death was not the storm per say, but Heroes. A hero/ heroine caused this storm." his voice low.

"We need our best on this, a scouting party." I add as if I cared, that storm saved me, I was guilty as sin but she saved me. Gage was right, now I had to do something, I wouldn't have thought I would be falling for a civilian. But the more time we spent together told me I was and pretty damn hard.

Gage's warning was hitting home, "Everything was going to be exposed, lies, hidden heroes, the war was now on us. Time to pick a side." he was going to leave, I could tell he was going to his mother. That's where his loyalty lays. She was on the other side. He stalled us while looking like he was firmly on our side, his words hitting me again.

One night about a year ago we were up late, "Nothing is set in stone, the visions change, sometimes we have to lie in wait for the best outcome, if they strike now we would win, but if they waited until the prime time they will win with one of our own." his words not slurred like mine, I was drunk as fuck and he wasn't.

"As always, my boy is the only capable member here, Warren send our best out." the meeting was over as I did send a few, not our best but still pretty damn good.

I watch Adams, he just scowls; his wife, son, and daughter vanished into the night when Lord Chaos took over, his son was one of my best friends before this war.

The smell of old books hit me as I enter the library, now was the time to finish researching. There she was, the fire head who killed Lord chaos: Summer Williams. She was named Best smile and Most likely to save the planet. She was pretty, I touched the picture for a moment, my mother and her two best friends smiling in the picture.

Willow Peace-Summer Williams-Josie Price, no she was Josie Stronghold.

Summer Williams killed Lord Chaos, but now I knew Waverly's and Fire head Jr are her daughters, if they are found out even with their lack of powers my father would kill them. Waverly would die before letting fire head get hurt, of course I would fall for a civilian whose mother killed my surrogate father.

But she was a heroine they tried to take us down if we encounter them, we kill them we hunt them. The book flew from my hand impacting on the far wall, now if I would have picked it back up my heart would have stopped.

Lord Chaos with his arms around Summer, his lips pressed to her head. But no, that was to be found out in a more explosive way. I walked from the place it was dark now, but again I was heading to her place with a gift for her.

I had been wanting to give it to her for a while now, a late birthday gift, it was not her and her sister that had been blurred from our vision, we would have noticed now. I set the small wrapped gift into my truck taking off, but when I set down it was like a post-apocalyptic scene, music blared as scantily clad female/males danced around the massive bond fire, this was not productive to us, a waste of time. But for now, it is let go since I am heading to Waverly's to just talk and hold her, little by little she was coming out of her ice castle and each time I saw how much I was falling for her, the price I was going to have to pay…we aren't allowed to love, be with a civilian we must continue with a villain/villainess.

Her house was dark, other than a candle lit in her window, our signal if the light was on I was welcome if it was not lit she wanted to be left alone. I hated that life was so horrible for them, used like slaves when jobs are needed done, I was thankful we used men and boys for anything huge, woman for laundry and cooking.

The front door was unlocked, Layla was on the sofa reading her eyes scared until she saw it was just me, "Hey Warren." she smiled like I wasn't a horrible person, I was I hated it, but hating it now will not make up for liking it before.

"Go to bed fire head." with my own smirk as her book went sailing across the room.

She snapped, "Can't those assholes are having a party a few blocks away, we don't want them barging in, they have before." now I was pissed, soon I would go break that shit up and put them on probation; their rank would be striped.

I sighed, "I will deal with them." but she was just pointing towards the kitchen where her sister was at, Waverly was at the window her face neutral, devoid of any emotion as she kept watch.

I cut into the tense atmosphere "Come on, Waverly. I am here nothing is going to happen." she knew this but at times even my presence was not enough for her. In two long strides, I was in front of her, she smelled like honey, vanilla, and cinnamon. Her legs wrapped around me as I held on to her, both holding on for dear life, each keeping the other grounded, her head on my chest as I watched out her bay window.

Her even breathing helped calm me, if she could feel so relaxed next to me, then I couldn't be so bad. "Every day, life gets worse for this town, every day the Guild act more and more like they own this town, the earth, and every person in it." her voice low and filled with anguish.

I hated hearing her tone, it hurt "I am sorry, it was never supposed to get this bad." but nothing I could say would fix her way of thinking, nothing I could say could fix the fact she was right.

I held her all night, she slept just fine after another few hours. But I left her slumbering having to be back before my absence was noticed, I was very careful to make sure none found out about her as far as father knew that was the last time I saw her was during the storm. I used the party as a cover and having seen it was able to give details, that no one went against.

Days passed, I killed every time it was harder knowing she would find out if she didn't already know, some are streamed live on tv. The fire raging around me, a scary site.

"You have done well, we have made such great strides."

I snapped, "Yeah, we killed many, we have destroyed a few parks we are killing the world we want to live in. If you keep up this insanity we will have nothing left to rule over."

Memories flashed, I stood in the center of Hiddenville with flames moving in large waves covering anything and everything, some escaped but not all. The flames such a brilliant red, with flecks of orange, the heat was like nothing anyone felt, like the blast of an atomic bomb. They die before they understand what has happened. I was sick of this.

"You're right, son. We must find another way, you will now be Commander of all our forces, you will have every ounce of power I have, you will rule after me, son. You need to find a suitable mate as well, I have compiled a list of ones I approve of. Now Adams, how is chemical A coming along? With this and our device, we will be able to take the West and Europe without hesitation." he was right, this had to end, I needed to see Gage.

Adams spoke, "I give it another week, then we find the person with the power to amplify the machine." as long as they were never able to find another the machine could not be used, unless they figured out sucking the energy from every person in at least a 200 mile radius was an option.

"Very well, we have Seeker on it as we speak." father smiled, Gage was stalling but soon he had to leave or give an answer, we knew there was another out there, we just couldn't find him.

I was done as father spoke again, his tone so arrogant, "I want another round of scanning done, with the new scanners. I doubt we have made a mistake but better safe than sorry." he was right, we don't make those mistakes.

I stood, "I will have it started tomorrow right here in Maxville. We don't make mistakes, but it will give them more to fear with being scanned again."

Waverly and Layla wouldn't mind. I walk out with a list in my hand it had a single name on it "Janus." the pink haired whore was not going to be my future wife, never. I would kidnap fire head and Waverly and head west.

Gage was standing in the court yard, his arms behind his back as he gazed at the clear blue sky. "Tomorrow I will be gone. You are my friend, Warren, I will aid you when needed but tomorrow is the perfect time for my own betrayal against Barron. He brings death: death of humanity, nature, wild life, and Earth. The Earth will burn, a charred planet it hunts my dreams, but then again another future can happen, peace-a planet renewed, lush green landscape, animals running wild, but many deaths will have to happen, you're a factor in both, your choices decide the future of our world, you're evil, but she has brought out another more loving side of you," then he walked away, my head spinning, I was no one important why was I even a factor in this shit.

I went to bed knowing by morning Gage wouldn't be here, that we had a full day of scanning, sleep was troubled by dreams; scary ones to boot.

At eleven I spoke over the intercom in downtown Maxville, "All residents come to town square, you have ten minutes." this would be played down every street, and like a dream it worked every single resident was accounted for. Waverly and fire head already there sipping coffee, watching me, Waverly looked worried since we never called for them to come.

I spoke again, "I am very sorry, we will be scanning once again. Just stay were you are/"

I watched Waverly smile, I knew she was relieved it was just this. She was whispering to Layla who just gave her a nod, this was such a waste of time.


	7. Lie for love

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I looked at the top it was a shade of deep orange, it went well with my hair. It was Josie's but I had been wanting to wear it, today we decided to leave the house and have a coffee, we had credits since Warren has been doing so much for us. For me. I cried the night he told me he loved me, cried because I loved him too, because we are both keeping secrets from each other.

He took my bawling as the best sign, so I hoped he would be in town today. The deep orange cropped silk top showed a little skin when I paired it with some skinny jeans and Aztec sandals, my stars and moon earrings and necklace finish it, my hair was just in a messy braid, I wanted to look nice but not very nice. Layla wore a green dress and sandals, she was missing Will, Angelo arrived last night. He said we have a large number backing us now, he would be going into town too, to watch us.

We walked with our tags clipped to our jeans, the day was nice it was bright and sunny as we talked and laughed.

Layla needed to do more, she had to fight I couldn't watch her every second of the day. "Layla, all this procrastination has to stop we have understood you aren't a fighter, but now more than ever we need fighters. If we lose our world is gone, look at the park." she did her face falling.

"This will continue to happen until there is nothing left, look what they did to Hiddenville. Nature gone, animals too, I stand in their way, when will you see all this destruction and join us?"

She looked ready to cry as Angelo rubbed her back, "Waverly, you can't be hard on her."

I snapped, "I can and will, I will not lose her and if she doesn't fight I will likely die trying to protect her, everything I have done has been for her, not anyone else but her, she deserved to have a family one day, and we can't in this world."

We walked into town square seeing the Guild there, but Angelo drifted off with a kiss to our foreheads. "Come on coffee helps."

It didn't. My guilt hitting me, she was hurt, I hurt her feelings with my own, I was such a shitty sister. "I am sorry, Layla. I shouldn't have blown up on you."

But she wasn't able to talk when Warrens voice echoed, "All residents come to town square, you have ten minutes." This was it, this was not good, it was time. Angelo was perched on the roof behind Warren.

Warren spoke again, "I am very sorry, we will be scanning once again. Just stay were you are."

I smiled looking at my sister, "When I move you move, Angelo is perched and ready to take you to the safe house, I will follow. Trust me, Layla." her eyes are ready to leak, she was shaking as everyone in town started to arrive, we filed into a single file line.

Warren was leading his pack, one by one people are let go with new tags, my heart is racing, we're the last two in line, we are able to stay in our covered spot, now Layla was shaking harder.

"Stop, you'll give us away before they even scan us." I whisper snapped at her, she calmed herself, she knew the jig was up.

All we could do is watch as the line was shortening, we are surrounded by the Guild, well everyone was. I knew what to do, and how to do it, it hurt me seeing Warren each time he looked up he gave me a smile.

Layla whispered, "Are you positive we will be okay?"

I didn't look at her, "I am positive you will be okay, my goal is to get you back to Will."

We can't talk as Warren is scanning Old man Guthrie, the scanner just printed a small sheet out that was put into the new tag, which Warren clipped on him "Larry, please take him home. He is elderly and the Guild is not meant for abuse." Larry with his red hair helped Mr. Guthrie to a car, Layla was next as a Guild member took her arm in a manner I saw as a threat.

I snarled, pinning his arm behind his back until his scream accompanied by a small snap made Warren have to break this up, "Enough, we don't grab females. This is why so many of you have been jailed, I will do theirs and show you men how to act."

I put out my arm, "I will go first." he smiled thinking I was doing this to show Layla there was nothing to fear, the small device was placed on my arm, a small needle inserted and retracted taking a sample.

I looked at Warren, in a second he would hate me, "I am sorry, Warren. I do love you, it was never supposed to come out like this." his eyes so dark at hearing my words, the small but persistent beeping.

His face fell, "You're a heroine, daughter of Lady Sprite and Lord Chaos." even his words are filled with pain and shock, as I gave Angelo a nod, most look shocked the Guild was distracted hearing Lord Chaos had a daughter, Warren's eyes moved between Layla and me.

Then it was gone, they set in to take us I couldn't have this, I moved taking her with me, my body slamming into Warren knocking him down in his shock. I moved my hand in a single fluid movement, the energy rippled as Layla was snatched from the air by Angelo, with a single blast the rushing Guild members are sent flying back.

Another blast of the light purple and silver and the rest are slammed against the walls, Warren stood fire pouring from his hand, "You lied."

"I did, not about what I felt for you. I am part of the resistance, I work with your mother."

He had a part to play as fire raged around us, my eyes alerted me my power was raging as they turned silver and purple, I could see it in the storefront, I was faster the energy blast sent a car sailing forward and into Warren, I ran and ran until I was at the lake. I knew I was being chased but soon I was walking into the water, heading down, my lungs protesting until Magenta was there with a bubble of air.

With a thumbs up, we dived further down until we reached my mother's sanctum, where I saw Will who was smiling "You messed them up, Layla is good, we need to move now."

"My mom said." he added.

I looked at Lady Peace who was waiting at the end of the tunnel "This will not change how he feels, but now dear he will be pretty angry for some time."


	8. Candle

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Warren's point of view…**

She vanished; there was no trace of her, my heart was racing as the Guild tear the town up. I stood at the Lake watching the blue water ripple in the slight breeze. She was not a civilian, she was a heroine, her and fire head jr are the daughters of Lord Chaos. I was shocked and hurt, hurt since she was forced to lie to me for months as we grew closer. She never would have told me, she never trusted anyone enough to fully be herself. I knew she was the one for me even with this problem. I loved her and she loved me, so now I had to do everything I could to save her from my father, she was what he and Adams are looking for.

I leave heading back to the compound to deal with his wrath, but turned out he was more excited at this than angry "Now we know, she will be the one to power the machine!" Adams smiled talking to my father.

Father smiled back, "Indeed, she is just what we're looking for."

I intervened, "With this we must be careful, and if you both choose to not do as such this will end in disaster. Not only can she power the machine, she is very powerful her levels are off the chart. Another aspect is who her father is."

My father motioned for me to continue, "Her father is Lord Chaos, if this was to be exposed with the mutiny here they would side with her and her own choices." they both looked a little worried as my father placed his hand on my back with a small nod.

"My son is right, for now this stays between us while we locate and capture her. Sad, she seemed like a nice girl, she could have been a great addition to this family." 

Adams sighed, "Yes, Seer has also left us this means we might not win this war. We must keep our heads cool and have a united front for our army."

This was the best I was going to get as my father heads towards his private chamber, Adams to his but me I was going back to the library. The yearbook was still discarded on the floor as I snatched it up seeing Lady Sprite beaming up at Lord Chaos as he placed a kiss to her head, he was doing everything for her, villains and Hero's at peace was so they could be together. So, his daughters could lead a normal life, but sadly this was not meant to be. But in some way, it could happen, I was going to be with Waverly I just couldn't see myself with another; once she got into my heart that was where I was going to keep her.

I held the book as it burned into ashes, this was not something that others should see. I was worried now; her house was safe as I removed it from the system. She wouldn't return. A week has passed as I am in town with a hero at my feet as my father walks towards us, the cameras on us, the hero just sat there, he had to be in his late sixty's.

I stood now to the side watching as my father held the old man who looked at peace with his fate even as my father spoke "Tell me where Waverly Williams is and you shall be left in prison, your fate doesn't have to be death." he was giving the old man a chance, but I knew he wouldn't be talking after interrogating men/woman for years I knew who would crack and who would hold their own.

The man stood tall, "I regret to inform you Battle, well that I will not be telling you where the daughter of Lady Sprite is. May the resistance rein free. But she gave me a message in case I was captured, a personal message. Waverly has stated you will not find her no matter how long you search but that she will be bringing the fight to your door step, this was promised once you killed her mother and lied to the world about your involvement in killing the Commander. That is right Barron Battle never killed the Commander it was Lord Chaos." It was like some shield was in place, my father could not make it to him before words spilled from his lips, then he was gone, vanished in thick green smoke, this was live; everyone saw. The man had a plan to be captured and evade us with this message, and we bought it hook line and sinker.

This was a mess, as the streets are cleared and the guild enforce a mandatory curfew, I walked the streets seeing many watching from their windows as the Guild patrol the streets, I was down here as a just in case. Telling my father, I was to lead by example, being hands on and not high above worked in our favor.

"Take Khol street up to Darer, I will take Siren up to Hawthorn before making a turn onto Yule."

I watched with narrowed eyes as I walked in the darkness, my feet walking up Hawthorn, seeing the two nice houses at the end of the cul-de-sac. I needed to get back to Yule doing a nice round before I checked her house. But nothing was going to happen, soon something would though, they have declared war in so many words, now my father will do everything to get Waverly. My head was spinning.

I hurried knowing I was alone and not being followed, I stood looking at the lit candle in her window, my heart racing as I climbed the tree, I was going as fast as I could until I was climbing through her window, I flicked my wrist the candle going out. But Waverly was not here, on her bed was a photo book and a note.

- _Warren_ -

 _Surprise. I am sorry for all the lies I had to tell you. I am a heroine. For years mine and Layla's real identities have been hidden for our safety. I tried to not fall for you but the real you the one you hide so well, well how could I resist? I love you still, your mother does as well, Gage is here and well. Everything is changing now, I only hope how you really feel for me has not._

 _-Waverly_

The album had a few pictures, Fire head and Waverly laughing with my own mother, this was new maybe days old. I smiled my finger tracing their faces, the next picture was Magenta, Fire head, three boys, and Waverly with the caption "Best Friends" one boy I knew to be William Stronghold the other was Angelo Adams my once best friend, last was Gage, next was one of my mother and Jet Stream holding a picture of Summer Williams. Last was a picture of Waverly and I sleeping on the sofa during the storm, a note nestled in between the pages.

- _Her heart_ -

 _It's me fire head, now you know who we are. I am sorry, you seem so much better than the life you were dealt. Waverly, everything she does is for me so I can have my child in a better world, I am only six weeks. Waverly went ballistic when she found out, she is crushed because she hurt you. She let her guard down and now she is in love with her enemy and her enemy with her, I hope peace comes so you may finally date her and fill this album with new memories_

 _\- Layla_

My mission was clear, one day this book would be filled with pictures of us; of our life, family, and friends.


	9. Burning bodies

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I was alone in the hotel room, I still wore the tag just in case a guild member here in Smallville sees me walking. I was here to meet Forlore a powerful hero; the son of a very good friend of the Commander and my mother. I was alone on this mission, the others also having smaller missions. Layla was resting since she had to have sex with Will and get herself all pregnant.

I had to hurry, the room was cold and creepy, not in the best part of town but it was best to keep low key. I pulled on the black suede leggings with a white crop top and an asymmetric oversized open-front lightweight duster coat in an army green, last was black combat boots. Keeping my hair in a ponytail with minimal makeup. It looked and smelled like the rain was coming, so with my bag and umbrella my mission begins.

The town was awake but not so much, the town was near empty with so many deaths and the guild members here are thugs; they all answer to one man. I hurried to the east center of fifth block where the meeting place was, this town was once a great beacon; much like Maxville. But Maxville has yet to become a ghost of its former glory, it may not be what it once was but it was nowhere near as dead as this place. It has been two months since I vanished into the lake, two months since I have seen Warren.

I keep watch making sure I am not followed, I was able to handle anything anyone could toss at me; doesn't mean I want to though. I entered the run-down mill when a man maybe the same age as Warren stood, his muscled body leaning against the old brick wall. He had semi long hair in a shade of dirty blonde, his features like an elf from lord of the rings. He held himself with such confidence but I had seen this in many men, I strode forward without a care.

He smiled, "Waverly, always a pleasure to see you."

I scoffed, "Hey, Forney. You look the same, maybe this time you won't be as cocky." but he just winked at me.

"I am here for a reason and no it is not to admire your body, sorry to break it to you. It is time the war has begun, you pledged yourself to our cause."

His smile faded, "Maybe I changed my mind." like it was that simple, we didn't need him. My eyes narrowing, he has changed maybe not for the good of our cause.

I say, "I could care less, Forney. If you changed your mind then I hope we have another run in, but for now this is your last chance to pick a side. I personally think you're a lability to us. You're not your mother or father, you're too selfish."

He was pissed, "I will of course join you, I will even talk to Seer. But in the end, you will be my girl, you and I are promised to each other."

I scoffed, "You've lost your mind, I was never promised to you. You are crazy."

He says nothing because he believes he and I are predestined to be together, written in the cosmos. Gage and I are having a nice talk when I arrive back, because from what I have gathered there are some heroes, villains, and sidekicks that are destined to be together.

Forlorn or as I call him Forney looked alarmed as a voice was heard, not close but an echo over a megaphone. "The scanning has commenced, please file to the center of town. The Guild has surrounded the town and are checking every nook and cranny, you have five minutes."

I sighed, "I guess this is my time to flee, guess I will be going with you Waverly. The new scanners will alert them who I am."

"No shit." I snapped looking out the window "We need to act like we are heading into the center of town then make a dash for it. If it comes down to a fight you and I are pretty damn powerful, we would cause more damage to them than they could to us."

He agreed and we started to walk to the center, "I have never seen these Guild members before." but I have, they're from Maxville.

I could feel my heart racing now, I left the umbrella now, my bag was over my chest, this was going to turn into a fight. Another voice rang clear, "I DON'T LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING, TOWN CENTER NOW OR YOU'LL ALL BURN." it was him, he sounded so cruel, my heart breaking hearing him.

The guild was behind us, "Great idea, that was Death talking. If we manage to escape town it will be a miracle."

I was getting worried myself, "Just shut it." I looked back but lifting my head there was only two of them, I tried to see him but he was not in the center of town.

"Guess we have to take the ones behind us out, to our right is the woods, we will have to make the journey home on foot, it might take us a day. But I was ready for this," in my bag was food and water, a blanket too.

We turned seeing the two guards but behind them was Death, looking more menacing than ever, "Move along, you're holding us up."

I said nothing my eyes glued to his dark cold menacing ones.

Warren grabbed the two smashing their heads together, something about the black oozing blood said they would not be getting back up. Forlorn groaned "That is how the guild are, Waverly. They don't care for each other, they were doing their job and he killed them. Scum like him shouldn't be walking free." 

Warren snarled, "Why are you here?"

My lip trembling, but no words came out as he gave a sigh walking close to us, Forlorn saw it as an attack but Warren shut him down fast, Death was powerful even more so than Forlorn.

"Hey now, no crying, come on." he whispered holding me close after pulling me into the ally.

I just held on, "I am so sorry, Warren. I had to lie just as you did."

"You can't be here, my father is looking for you; with you he will be able to power the machine that will take over. Full control, there will be no chance to stop him."

"I came for him."

Forlorn spoke, "Yeah, now we have to go. Waverly, come on babe."

I snapped, "I am not your girl!"

Warren was shaking, "I love you, Waverly. But get out of town now, take to the woods, get to a safe place. Don't stop running until night fall, we're taking these people and moving them then I am to destroy the town."

Forlorn was angry, "He is the reason you will not give me a chance?! I heard you fell in love but with him? Waverly, come on we can talk later." he touched my arm setting Warren off.

Warren sent him flying, I hated that he did, I gave him a look, "I have to go, I love you but if you keep killing and destroying all we have I can't be with you."

He kissed me, kissed me like it was our first time, even like it was our last, the heat and passion he held could never be out done. He held my heart, he was the only one to manage to break down the ice wall I built, I was his and he was mine.

I touched his face once more feeling the heat before I took to the woods with Forney, we had no choice. It was raining but soon he would destroy the town, my body able to keep going even as Forney was lagging; the heat was intense even from here.

"Come on we have to keep moving, the heat is getting worse." he groaned, he was not used to this.

"I swear Barron will owe me for this." was mumbled as he tackled me, he was not smart the fire was coming we are not in the clear, I screamed seeing the fire not caring about the man trying to drag me.

I kicked sending him back, "WARREN HELP!" just a small test, I could take Forney any day, but the fire seemed controlled even as I ran.

"He can't help you now, all you had to do was love me. Now I am taking you to Barron, you will power the machine and then be mine while I kill his traitor son!" 

He turned, "You will die way before that."

I turned seeing more fire as I concentrated the air around me rippling before he was blasted into a boulder, his own scream piercing the air.

The fire stopped then like it was seeking him and I, "He is working for your father, he tried to kill me." doubt it would work but before my eyes the fire rolled back before moving up the rock to Forney who's screams would haunt my dreams. I took off not needing to see him burning, it was getting very dark but it wasn't safe yet. I was hungry and cold, but I kept moving.

After nearly a day and a half of running and tracking through the mountain rage, I was at the safe house looking beat up and all. Will was the first to me picking me right up, "What happened?" he blurted out.

I answered, "You got my sister pregnant." he just sighed dropping me on the bed.

Angelo helped me, "What really happened?" he was smiling though.

"Forney turned coat, he tried to take me to Barron. Well I seem to have a connection to Warren, the fire never touched me but it killed Forney for betraying us, betraying me. I had to keep running, I haven't stopped for over a day."

"That my dear is because you and Warren are written in the stars." it was Gage, I just gave him a look as Layla handed me a tray filled with food, I looked at her round belly my heart breaking.

This world had to be safe for the child growing inside her.


	10. Worries untold

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I stood on the outskirts of Stanworth, in the old Iron works building looking at the vast lake moving with the gentle wind, I needed to dress for the meeting, I was in charge here. Layla was in hiding at five months, Will was fighting the good fight.

A gentle knock broke up my thoughts "Come in." not the best idea I was in my undies and tank top, but it was just Angelo, he was my guard, funny since I was more powerful than him. But again, he and I clicked, he was my best friend, my only one.

"You have five minutes and here you are not dressed." his eyes taking in the bareness of my legs, I just waved this away since he was my best friend, my brother in some ways.

I grabbed some black ripped jeans tossing them on, a bra with a camo cropped sweatshirt, socks, and white converse all-stars; nothing special. I was not going out of my way to dress a certain way, I had tucked away a heroine uniform that was made just for me, that was for the battle. He took my hand leading me from the room, we are always a united front, but since he found out about Warren he has been more protective. The halls smelled like old wood, metal, and fire.

I asked, "So, I take it you knew Warren before the war?"

He always looked to be thinking deep thoughts, "He was my best friend once, he was kind of a bully and asshole. I figured he joined his father and played to his strength. I was going to be in Villain class but that's where it stopped."

Great he was an asshole bully and kind of still is but maybe he can change, I had to believe he could. The room was not lit very well; it was cold and made of concrete. I sit with Angelo looking out at the men and women who watch me with pride.

Angelo spoke first, "We came together today to discuss the removal of the Guild from Maxville."

Halo spoke, her voice serine, "Why Maxville? It is no longer the great city it once was."

I stood, "Have you not been reading the memo's sent? How dumb are you, Halo? Maxville is and will always be the great city, Barron has taken residence there and has for some time. He is not as smart as many think; he has no clue of the undergrounds and the rare metals housed there. He loves Maxville that is why he is there, we will be taking back my hometown first and may the war really begin."

"Agreed, Barron always held a love for our town. Hasn't stopped him from destroying anything and everything that crosses his path though."

I agreed by a nod of the head, "Barron has a machine, and from what I was told he was waiting to find another like Lord Chaos: me. He needs me to power the machine, I have a plan if that was to happen those plans are my own. The Guild there is their best, the school will never be far from Maxville, I have this on good intel. Seer has returned with all the information we asked of him and more, seems not all is well at the compound. Barron is slowly slipping into the darkness of insanity, he trust only Adams and his son, Death."

This had them talking, Adams could be killed easy but `Death' was more powerful than is father and sly too. "Still a problem, it will be guarded so heavily; the likes of which we have never seen nor can imagine."

I smirked, "I have seen, I was in Maxville, I dealt with the guild, for now we plan and then we do what is in our power. This is our last stand, if you want out don't let the door hit you. I am seventeen and willing to give my life for their downfall."

Jackknife gave me a nod, "And that of your twin, Layla?"

"I would give all your life's for her's, just being honest here. She is in hiding and will not be fighting, she is five months pregnant with William Strongholds daughter." this was like a little ray of sunshine to all of us, no children have been born and now it has begun, a little Stronghold was going to be born.

He laughed, "Just like your mother and father; honest to a blunt end, no need in hiding information." at least he understood.

The meeting was over as Angelo and I sat in the room, both thinking, both worried, him about us and Magenta, me about Layla, my niece, and a little worry for Warren.

Angelo finally spoke, "Come on, we have to go now the sun has set." we traveled more at night, not like it would make a difference but at least it was peaceful doing as such. Staying in a single place for too long could be our downfall, the guild hunt us while we plot to over through them. He was driving, no radio just he and I talking through the night. By the time it was five in the morning we are at our first destination; a small isolated cabin. Here we could eat and rest until night came, I planned to sleep. We are now about seven hours from Maxville and six from our new home.

I munched on a fruit bar as he left to get something, I don't think this is the best idea but when he comes back he has pizza and chicken fried rice "I have my contacts."

But I heard the worry "What is it, Angelo?" even as we ate he looked to be thinking.

With a sigh, "Magenta and Will, they haven't reported back. Their coms are off." this was not good, but again everything could be okay by the time we reach home.

I nod, "We should just drive until we reach the glands." he smiled.

"Thank you." so with those few words we are driving once again but this time with pizza and fried rice, but the worry was there; manifesting between us as we both came up with every logical aspect we could imagine.

But it was much worse than we imagined.


	11. A new beginning

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is a new chapter that I hope you all will enjoy. As usual I own nothing but new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfits and character pictures can be found on my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Warren's point of view…**

Everything was going according to plan. I had half our men ready to turn at the drop of a dime, they stayed close knowing it was a matter of time before all this went sideways. Father was crazed when his spy was killed by me, but I had told him he was helping a young heroine escape and my single goal was to not let them, that if Baylore was really on our side why was he running with the girl? Father was sane enough to see the logic in my words but even Adams was getting nervous around father, it was a matter of time before Adams tried and failed to kill my father; insane never meant he was not powerful.

I had my bag packed and kept in safe and hidden place, I had packed everything I could; everything I didn't want to lose or be left behind. My head pounds as if someone is using my head like a drum set. Because of that and the stress of this whole situation, sleep was slow coming. I would wake with a jolt every hour, my body drenched in a fine layer of sweat, jasmine touched my nose someone lit an incent in my fucking room. With one ling stride I was up and holding the lit stick, my door was locked and the only other way was the connection between Gage's room and mine.

I was getting too big for this shit; I had to crawl. On the other end light was streaming through the tiny cracks, my hand pressed to the small door before it swung open, his room was lit. I finally stood with the sound of my back popping.

"What the fuck?"

His room smelled like honey-suckle and blackberries, it was her scent, it smelled like my girl. But other than that, it was the same, with one last cleansing breath my feet carry me from his room, taking the right and going back into mine. I dressed before tossing my hair up, my stomach was unsettled, something was wrong, the smells, the incense was a warning sign.

I strode from my room giving a nod to Jai who understood it was time, he would gather the rest and they would vanish to the Lake, I was on my own here on out. His anger would be great by night fall.

Adams was smiling almost giddy now "Hurry to your father's throne room."

This was not good, Nemo walked beside me the air was chill with the smell of winter coming. Thanksgiving was only days away, I was thankful she was safe.

Nemo whispers, "Three have been captured, young and dumb."

Well at least it was nothing important, Waverly was not dumb in any word and if she was caught it was simply because she wanted to be. The room was lit but not as bright as the outside, the room smelled foul with the number of innocent people killed, the vile acts committed here.

I stop, my heart stops, but then like a jolt it started to slam in my chest the sensation caused me to get dizzy until I regained my composure. "This is not good; your girl will tear down the school while we are in it. We have to escape with them or risk dying." he was right, his voice so low but I heard every word.

On the floor was Magenta, Stronghold, and a very pregnant Layla, who was crying as she was held down, I without thought slammed Ula on the floor killing him.

This was already being lived streamed, the fucking lunatic.

"We are not monsters to treat a heavy pregnant girl like an animal, or have you gone insane, father? This girl saved my life once, she has betrayed us but we are far better than that." she was safe for now, I had to get them out before anything more happened.

My father stood, "I am sorry, Layla Williams. My son even though dramatic is right, but now if your sister does not show you will pay the price."

"I am sorry Waverly, I tried to be better but there was too many." she sobbed again as Stronghold held her closer to him, Magenta stood now making sure she blocked only Layla.

"You're a sick fuck, Adams you're no better. Your son, my man is and always will be a better man than his father. I think a few here are still good, and that we could be around to see it." she was trying to distract them when I noticed, she was bleeding all over the floor, same with Stronghold, fuck.

Adams in an instant killed Magenta, her body fell like a ragdoll, she knew this, she knew she would die from the gaping wound already, she was buying time for me.

A shrill cry filled with such pain was echoing through the room, Stronghold was paler than before, Layla was shaking her emotions so un-controlled her powers should react, but she was with child her body was protecting the belly, her powers protecting her offspring.

Adams smiled down "Nemo take the body away before it smells."

I gave him a single nod, "To my truck." My voice was faint but heard.

Everything was in chaos "Adams should not have done such a vile thing; does he think he is our master to have not dared ask permission?" Birdie yelled making my father more paranoid as she moved closer to Layla.

But everything happened so fast my father lashed out at Adams, Layla was hit her chest covered as Birdie franticly tried with Stronghold to help her, she blacked out becoming a lifeless heap.

"You think her sister will come after you've kill her sister? She will and hell is coming with her. They are the daughters of Lord Chaos, their mother a heroine as famous as the Commander, you are making mistakes that are going to cost us our lives you fool!" my voice sharp and deadly, my own powers reacting sending Adams and my own father slamming back into the dark cold black wall.

But it happened, the compound shook, it only took a single look outside to see the shimmering purple and silver to get my ass in gear, I picked up Layla and Stronghold as Birdie covered my back. With the commotion, we are able to make it outside as Nemo takes Stronghold into the bed of the truck with Birdie as I tuck Layla in the cab.

Mind blowing pain, but it is already fading as I turn seeing my own father attacking me, I smiled "I was never on your side, I stayed to protect my mother then after she fled I met Waverly, you lost me fully then." the fire racing towards him in a blaze not even he would live from, they scattered like ants.

I peeled out as the school gave a final shake, then it started to fall.

My head swimming in pain but I was able to reach the lake after a few scary minutes when we all thought we were going to die, my fingers in Layla's neck checking, she had a faint pulse. I used my tee to stem the blood that already covered her and I.

My crew of fifty are strong and waiting. My truck comes to a full stop in the woods, better hide my baby. We all walk from the trees, I was carrying Layla, Nemo had Stronghold as Birdie carried Magenta over her shoulder.

"You will see us fix this Magenta, not from here but you will see." my voice low and filled with anguish, she was full of fire and Adams put her out; a fact he would pay for either by my hands or Angelo's.

We would have to move from here, time was not our friend, my father would hunt us down soon. In the far distance, a cloud of smoke can be seen, she knocked the school from the sky in her anger.

"Mental note, do not make your girlfriend angry." Jai laughed as a few others joined in.

"We have to get them help." was all I could say but I was making that mental note the entire time.

"The Lake." was whispered, Stronghold wasn't going to last much longer without aid.

"Oh god, she is here."

I looked and there she was a shimmering form of angry energy next to her was Angelo, a face I have not seen in so long. They dive bombed into the lake, my heart raced not understanding her brain and the logic behind her diving into a fucking lake.

But two minutes later the water spilled over enough to wet our feet, a small house rose up moving through the water until we're able to walk in. I watched as everyone filed on with us coming in last before it was moving again, my stomach lurching as it dropped rather fast before coming to a halt.

My mother and Jet Stream waited as we all filed into the tunnel "My boy." was all I could hear from Jet Stream.

"He has lost a lot of blood, we have the bleeding stopped. I had to burn him to cauterize it, if not he would have bleed out much faster." I felt so much guilt but she smiled.

"You gave us the time we needed to save him, thank you, Warren." then she was gone with her son on the gurney. My own mother rushing me her arms tight around me, she smelled of summer morning out by the lake and blueberry muffins, she was home.

"I tried, mother to get them all out safely."

"I know, son. But now I need to go help with Will and Layla."

I passed a bunker seeing Gage and Birdie hugging with families being reunited with their teens, but I walked on feeling low.

I watched as Layla and Will are being worked on, Angelo was in another small room his head braced in his hands, Magenta was covered as he wept over her. I walked in seeing my best friend torn, I take a seat next to him "I am sorry, Angelo. I was trying to get them out, she was already dying when she took her stand."

His dark eyes bore into mine, "She was always quick to anger, quick to protect Layla. I know if you had the chance you would ave saved her, but now my father and yours must pay. We have lost Mage, we might lose Will and Layla. And I warn you if Layla does pass her sister can't be stopped her anger will unleash a fury even we will hide from. Waverly has taken Layla's protection like her life mission after their mother passed."

He was right.

After another two hours, Will is resting but in critical condition while Layla is put into a medically induced coma, for two days while she had her baby heal.

Waverly moves between rooms every half-hour, I move with her but say nothing but I hear her voice. "Don't you die, Will. Layla is sleeping and she can't say goodbye yet." we all knew Will would not make it, his mother was sobbing in Layla's room while her hand was on her belly.

My heart was breaking "I see a new future." was heard as Angelo and my mother along with a few others stood waiting for Gage, Jet Stream leaned on my mother for support, her face red and filled with pain, more pain than I could handle. Gage spoke.

"A bright future, Death has chosen our side. Our world will have peace, we lose many, we lose one so close to us. But his child along with another one with hair of midnight black, eyes like glowing blue orbs, his cousin. They are our guiding light, a new age comes we will rebuild, citizens will have to have the rain of thoughts to erase the last few years from their minds if they're to ever trust us again. Humans and heroes are nearly extinct but soon we will rise again." it sounded like a war cry in here, but Waverly and Angelo never came, they stayed with Stronghold and Layla.

Waverly was like a machine, moving through rooms, only sleeping for two hours a night. "Marines do it, so can I." was all I got from her when I asked her to please sleep a little longer, that I would keep watch for her.

I would force her to eat, Angelo would too but we together mad minimal head way, even now as she is moving her sister's legs as she was being woken, she mumbled her sister wasn't going to get a blood clot.

I watched her green eyes open, they bolted around the room as her hands tried to rip the tube from her own throat "STOP NOW!" Waverly bellowed, her sister falling in line.

Then her voice was so soft and loving, "We will remove it without hurting you, because I am going to kick your fucking ass. How dare you do something so stupid, you three together are stupid. We lost Mage, and Will well he is holding on by a string, he is waiting to make sure you're okay." her voice breaking, in that moment hearing her my heart shattered.

I would give my life to bring my father down.


	12. Goodbye

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

The chill from the medical ward never touched me with Warren so close, his eyes moving with me his body following when I left the room to check on Will. Layla was awake but wasn't able just yet to get up and see Will, but she and their son would pull through even when he passed. Jet Stream was more determined to take down all in her path after she lost her husband, even more so now that her son is nearly gone, and the same fate almost befell her daughter-in-law and grandson.

I turn, "Layla you need to come say good bye, his poor body is barely holding on as of now." she knew by the lingering pain in my tone if she didn't do it now it might be too late, she was holding out hope if she waited he would just get better. Life wasn't like that, not anymore, and not for us.

My own fears held inside for now but every time Warren held me, looked at me they tried to rise and take over.

Layla was struggling to move as Angelo and Warren took charge helping her up, forcing her to take the few steps to the next room. Will was awake his face so pale but some color returned seeing the love of his short life walking in, her belly round. Still the pain in his brown eyes so tormented it broke us all. He would never see his son, never see all his first's, never see him married and have his own child but he knows we will win and his son and my daughter will bring a new era of love and peace to the world.

I stood alongside her with Angelo and Warren behind us "I am sorry." her voice so fragile, her chest covered in a nasty peeling and smelly wound.

"Layla, I love you and our son so much, I am the one who is sorry. You followed me because you love me, all I wanted was to outdo your sister and now it could have cost your life, our sons. It cost us Magenta and hell I am dying." not going to lie, at this stage I hated Will this was never about who was better it was about making our world better for our future children.

"It was my choice to come, same with Magenta we both told you this wasn't a dick measuring contest with Waverly. I wish with everything I am that you could see your son grow that we could have gotten married, but now I will be alone. Everyone we love happen to be dropping like flies." she was working herself up too fast, her chest starting to ooze.

"Calm down, he understands his faults in all of this and he doesn't need you to beat him up over things he can't change, he will die with that guilt. Layla, make your last little bit of time with him one you both will be happy with."

"We will give you some time alone." Jet Stream smiled, she didn't want to go but knew they needed this as did I, so in the end Warren was allowed to lead me from the room into another.

Angelo going to get drinks while we waited for Layla and Will to have some time alone, alone to say their final goodbyes.

I was curled up to Warren his body heat making the chill that settled into my bones dissipate somewhat. What if I lost Layla? What if I lost him? None of us had a free pass out of this mess. We all could very well die, well not Layla she wasn't leaving this place until this was all over, and it would be one way or the other.

"What's wrong, Waverly?"

Warren had this rich tone, so sweet and loving but always the edge of rage lingered in every word he spoke.

"What if I die, who will care for Layla? What if you die, who will stop me from going insane?"

"I will take care of Layla, she is powerful on her own but she just isn't a warrior maybe in another life time she would have been. I think Warren being himself can and will make it from this mess alive." Angelo was right but the what ifs plagued my mine.

"If I die then I die, for you I would give my life, to end this war I would give my life. But in the end, it's me who needs you I wasn't meant to fall in love but here I am, so deeply in love with you."

He would too if it ever came down to his life or mine he would gladly die for me, but the thing is I would do the same for him, it was now a matter of time before he died to save me. I had to do something and I knew what to do but how was the next problem.

Warren never leaves my side, but tonight he will sleep and in that short time I would leave. Layla, Angelo, and Warren had to be safe even if that meant I was no longer here. I was tired of fighting, it was always worth it but I was so tired.

A loud flatline buzzed me from my thoughts as we all rushed back into the ward seeing Layla laying on Will, his arms around her, but he was gone, he was with Uncle Steve now, with our mother, and father.


	13. Don't do this

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Warren's point of view…**

Waverly was so silent even, she is curled like a cat around me, her face devoid but in her eyes, there was so many emotions. When her expression looked devoid I knew there was a lot going through her mind, it was her way of putting on a front. Angelo handed her and I a drink, now we sit in the room waiting for her sister to say her final goodbyes.

For some time we're silent and just waiting for it to happen. Angelo's cold black eyes would move between Waverly and the door before going to my own. He was thinking and so was I, but Waverly just curled around me my arms around her knowing I couldn't lose her. The thought of her dead was not something even I could picture; I could see us all dead but when it came to her my brain just wouldn't allow it.

"What's wrong, Waverly?" my voice not very loud but she just stared up at me with her heart breaking deep blue eyes.

She answered, "What if I die, who will care for Layla? What if you die, who will stop me from going insane?" her words calm but I knew she was having an inner melt down. I have had those since meeting her, everything so rushed, but everything I felt for her was like it had been there lingering and waiting for us to meet.

Angelo spoke up, "I will take care of Layla, she is powerful on her own but she just isn't a warrior maybe in another life time she would have been. I think Warren being himself can and will make it from this mess alive." She didn't look convinced but something flashed across her pale face, understanding she knew he would care for her sister and ensure she was loved and safe.

"If I die then I die, for you I would give my life, to end this war I would give my life. But in the end, it's me who needs you I wasn't meant to fall in love but here I am, so deeply in love with you." Feeling a little better for saying it, telling her I was so in love with her.

But all too soon the low but evident flatline buzz was heard, Will Stronghold was dead. Layla was sobbing over his now dead body; as we moved her she clung to Angelo who just held her as he lay in her bed with her, Jet Stream was crying rubbing the gingers hair from her face as she just let out her emotions.

Waverly and my mother were unhooking Will, from what I understood they are going to burn him and seal his ashes in some urn. So I watched as Gage and Birdie did just that, taking the teenage boy from the room. Gage turned giving me a look, his lips pursed together, he wanted to say something but his eyes traveled over my shoulder. I was being watched when I turned it was only Waverly; her face red her eyes wet. I turned from Gage if it was important he would tell me, I touched her face before wrapping her in my arms holding her close.

"I am sorry, I know how close you were with him and Magenta."

I was surprised "I was very close to Will he was like a big brother, but Magenta and I never got along. She only saw the fact I was like my father, she was my sisters best friend and my own best friends' girl so I respected her. But we are losing so many, ones who had lives to live; a future they will now never see."

"My son, my William, was taken from us far too soon. We need to make sure this stops." it was Mrs. Stronghold her eyes red from crying as she gazed at Waverly.

Waverly moved from me, "We attack in two days, send out the beacon we have no time to waste. We need all our forces ready for the attack, this is our final stand." it was at this moment I was not sure who was leading this resistance, was it the older heroine or the young one or was it both? I think it was both.

Mrs. Stronghold retorted, "I will, you must be ready they will gunning for you."

"I can and will protect her." I intervened, Mrs. Stronghold smiled touching my cheek.

"I pray you can." but she was interrupted by my own mother.

"They're threating to start killing towns people if Waverly doesn't show herself."

Mrs. Stronghold/ Jet stream said something I never thought I would hear a Stronghold say, "A few deaths to save our world will have to happen, if they get her they have the power to fuel their device. Waverly is on lock down until the battle."

"No one, not even you can put me on lock down. I agree with you but gives you no right to try and control me. Get our forces ready we attack in forty-eight hours." I followed her as she walked off heading to her room.

She spoke once the door shut, "Tell me any faults in their machine, in case any of us get close to it." that made sense we could destroy it, if my head had been on straight I would have done so already.

I smiled, "It was made in a haste, so it has a few flaws but nothing any of us were worried about. It can be disarmed, it can be blown up if a small amount of C-4 is placed in the main frame which is located right under it. I think but not sure if it can be shorted out by a hero's power but I am sure it could if they are strong enough and willing to endure the pain of the machine itself." her face was scrunched up as she thought about it.

"We have a small amount of C-4 in the West ward, we have two heroes who have an explosive power as well. We have Medulla's son who is just like his father, if anyone can disarm it, it will be Marcus." she was taking my words to heart, she was not interested in short circuiting it that would be beyond us all.

"Good, I can plant the C-4."

It was so late, we sit together eating as Gage is staring at my girl; guess Angelo, Gage, and her are best friends. "So going to blow it?" he asked her.

"If Marcus can't disarm it."

Across the dining hall a guy of maybe twenty-five yelled back, "I can do anything." he had to be Marcus, Waverly yelled back.

"Other than getting a girlfriend or boyfriend." making everyone laugh, this was new.

Waverly must not have been hungry, but she looked tired so very tired as I went and cleaned our plates. When I came back she was talking to Gage they looked to be fighting but as soon as I arrived he walked away and she walked to Angelo who was plating food for her sister. So, we walked to the ward with her hand in mine, she was shaking.

She just sat with her sister as Angelo and I waited off to the side, we couldn't really hear them but Waverly had her hand on her sisters, Layla was crying as we looked on. It breaks my heart to see the hurt on Waverly's face as she turns around, she just takes my hand leading us from the ward.

"See you in the morning, Angelo try and rest." he gave her a look but nodded his head, A twinge of jealousy hit me he knew how to read her when I couldn't, he had this connection with my girl.

"Sleep well Waverly." he smiled before sitting with Layla who would be able to leave the ward in the morning.

"Come on we both need a few hours' sleep." it was already midnight and with everything on the verge of happening we needed rest. She didn't protest just let me lead her back to her room, she just pulled her light blue jeans off leaving them on the chair with her camo jacket, leaving her in a black tank top and her under garments. She has long legs for being short she stood there in just her undies and top looking at me, so I also got ready for bed striping down to my boxers. It was a new feeling a welcomed one having her like this, our legs entangled and when we woke she wouldn't hit me like the last time.

I lay in the dark just stroking her soft hair as she slept, but by three I was fading into the dark welcomed world of sleep.

I moved not feeling her, my eyes shooting open seeing her gone, her clothes gone. My eyes adjusting seeing it was only seven in the morning, maybe she went to see her sister. I dressed in a hurry to find her, but she wasn't in the ward.

"Angelo, you seen my girl?" now he was up looking at Layla who had stayed very silent.

"Layla." he barked out.

"She said she had something to do, something that would end the war. I was her who had to do it, not anyone else, she'd rather die than see you or Warren hurt, or even worse dead. I told her it was a suicide mission but she said she was so much stronger than we knew." it hit me, it hit me so hard that my heart felt like it dropped right out of my stomach.

I spoke, "She plans to short out the machine but to do that she has to be hooked up to it, she knows that will be the very first thing my father does when she turns herself in."

My girl just walked to her own death….


	14. Almost goodbye

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

So here I was walking to my death…

It was cold, the irony in that was staggering but I moved on. This was for the best, this would give them the time to attack, Barron Battle would be too focused on me. His attention to everything else would be hindered. Warren would never forgive this, he be so pissed at me but there was nothing he could do to stop me now.

I am nearly there, it is dark and the guild are making rounds with great excitement, one would bring me to Battle like a great treasure. And I was right, I was spotted and handled with great care as I was taken to their compound. Granted it was no longer in the air it was in a crater in the ground.

Battle was sitting on his throne in what would have been the gym, I was homeschooled, but I thought one year at Sky High was needed for us all. He was smiling "You came; not surprised. You must be like your mother, very gullible."

I smirked, "Oh yes, can't have people dying on my behalf. Well Barron, your son turned on you, because of me very gullible. You wanted me now here I stand,"

I will not show fear, not to this deranged loon or any of his crew. "You're vein enough to livestream me hooked up to your machine so can we get on with this, I really don't have time to bullshit around." I played the hardcore girl very well when I was scared, I was worried my plan was going to fail. Every plan was doomed to fail if not given the right attitude, presentation, and perseverance.

He stood tall, "I don't like to keep a lady waiting, at lease Warren was able to choose a worthy woman to be with."

"Well the things I have heard from Lady Peace gives me the impression you knew how to leave a lady hanging, 20 seconds or less right." the room erupted in laughter much to his chargen.

Arcyo Adams strode forward with his hand raised, this was my only chance, he could hurt Angelo but it had to be timed right or it would fail, getting the upper hand on Battle enough so that Adams would attack as the cameras rolled.

These men feel they can abuse woman, that woman are weak because of their emotions and love, but love is a very powerful emotion. It can cause you to do very bad things.

It was now or never, I wrapped my arm around his neck as he tried to smack me, he was bigger but my grip was firm "You killed Magenta, you would try and kill my best friend, your son Angelo, I can't let him get hurt." my words filled with emotions, emotions are dangerous as with one move he was dead his body slipping down my own to the cold floor.

Battle just looked at the floor as I spoke, "Any other man with the need to get handsy with me?" my voice dark and cold.

None moved forward but the machine was brought into the large space, the metal cold under my hands as they're braced on the circular balls that I am guessing will suck up my powers. I only had Warren to guild me on this things destruction, all my anger, my hurt, my pain, my love, my fear was finally going to be let out and I prayed to my mom and dad it would be enough to do as Warren said it would, or gave a theory it would. At first it felt like nothing before it started to tickle, then tingle; nothing bad but the machine was slow in gaining the right speed, I knew they were coming to try and reassure me but maybe it was too late.

Time passed as the pain increased, my hands no able to move as it absorbed my power creating a dome that was spreading towards the West, it would take time, I would die here if everything failed.

It wasn't time yet, Gage wouldn't tell me if I would succeed or fail. He was an ass. He was upset I was going to leave in the middle of the night without word but he knew not to tell anyone, or else a little secret would escape my lips, one he wants to keep to him and Birdie.

My mind was tired my body in the same state as with in that second the wall was blown away, the dome kept me safe, but the concrete knocked many out. There stood Boomer, Marcus, Angelo, and Warren, my man looked livid seeing me hooked up to his father's machine.

The fight was raging around me but there was nothing that I could do, Lady Peace and Jet Stream walked in heading right for Battle who was guarding the machine.

Jet stream sobbed, "My baby!" then it turned to anger as she finally snapped, after everything she snapped she was killing but not evil. Lady Peace was going to try and kill her ex-husband, she would die trying, Warren was just like a machine, kill, kill, kill, over and over.

I finally noticed flaming red hair as it bobbed between villains, she was fighting as best she could.

I screamed, "Angelo, get her out of here!" it was all I had as Angelo zeroed in on my sister who was bloody, her hand braced on the wall to keep herself up. It had to be now, Layla was falling, Lady Peace was hurt, Jet Stream was struggling, Warren was doing everything to get to me but Battles army was strong. We didn't get the word out in time.

I closed my eyes thinking of Gage and his words, "Emotions fuel us, love makes us killers, hate makes us fall in love. Let everything go, Waverly. Your mother is never coming back."

She was dead, dad was dead, Uncle Steve was dead, William dead, Magenta dead, Forney dead, too many dead because of this mad man. Layla was nearly killed and I loved her so much, more than anything, she never understood how much I loved her. She was this happy force of nature, to my own destructive nature, she was the sun with her smile and caring attitude. I was madly in love with Warren, he deserved to live life free of the chains of his father.

Now it was my turn, he was about to kill Lady Peace, Warren was yelling everything was in a tidal wave of raw emotion. Hate, anger, pain, hurt, lingering, denial, love, sadness, happiness, friendship, and the love I will have for my niece/nephew when they're born. I felt it, like I was knee deep in the ocean as wave after wave hit me, but it was actually leaving me.

My vision blurred as I sunk to my knees hearing screaming, hearing Layla scream was beyond the pain I could take as more power and emotions left me.

Then he was there trying to pick me up "COME ON!" his voice so full of anguish.

"Get away from this place, now Warren." even my words filled as I looked into his deep brown eyes.

Jet Stream was hurt, but she knew what my words meant I was going to blow this machine with myself on it. "I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!"

I gave him a weak smile, "You don't have a choice." Jet stream wrapped her arms around him and vanished, he was gone now, he was safe far from me. I was a time bomb waiting to go off, the timer hit zero as I saw Battle looking at me in fear as my world went out in purple and silver, the noise was deafening as my own powers wrapped around me like a cocoon of pure energy.

It was over, even as I stumbled from the machine, I stumble then fall next to the dead body of Battle.

I whisper, "We won, mom. I kept her safe like I promised." then nothing as I don't fall into the welcomed blackness of sleep, I stare at that dead body as the compound crumbles.

Then warm arms hold me and fresh air touches my skin as I see the smiling face of Angelo.


	15. Lying Bastard

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

The rain washed down on the civilians making them forget the last eleven years, they would see a world war not a hero war, we stay hidden while this all happened. I was recovering well, my powers as strong as ever but some trust was lost with Warren, I fled away from him in the dead of night and risked, as he put it, the only thing that matters to him; my life.

I just went with it, I hurt him and that was never my intention, but he couldn't forgive me. If we would have been together in battle it would have been a distraction for us both, each trying to protect the other. I was not weak, I would not hide away like a scared female. He had to understand he was not my boss, that was a job for myself, but we're in a good place, we all are.

We rebuild.

So, days turned into weeks until three months passed, nature returned, life was how it should be. No fear, the prison was full, and the death penalty was handed down on so many. If it wasn't for Gage, Lady Peace, Jet Stream, Layla, Angelo, and myself Warren would have been handed death. But even he can't escape his fate, he had court for sentencing tomorrow. Layla and Angelo took over our home, together while I found my own maybe a little bigger than her's and more out near the outskirts of Maxville. Our banks, school and such all up and running, things are normal again. Other than so many funerals held for the fallen, Will was finally laid to rest with his father, Magenta was with her mother now.

Warren lived with me or as it should be stated we lived together, it was actually really nice; he balanced me out, when I woke up screaming he was there to just hold me with as many soothing words soft touches that I needed.

We loved our home, it was our safe haven. His mother and Aunt Josie came often and saw us, Layla and Angelo are here every other day and at times Gage came.

I started to notice Angelo and my sister growing closer, until one day while I was out I watched as they held hands she was smiling her hand on her round belly. Will would be happy, happy his son would be well taken care of. I was still in denial she was supposed to have a little girl giving me a niece, but the doctor confirmed it was a little boy.

Warren was lucky his family or his mother owned Peace Inc, since a job was not forth coming for him, I was enrolling in college as Layla and Angelo made the choice to have a single year at Sky High.

I was going to be a Lawyer, Layla was going into medicine as Angelo was thinking of doing the same, but he was un-decided. I cleared my head as I drove to the store my radio blaring old school rap making people stop and stare, and a big fuck you to you too, you don't like Warren G and Nate Dogg you have no taste like Warren.

He was at work as I had Saturdays and Sunday's off from school, well I had homework just not actual classes. But we needed food and we both hated coming into town, I was hailed a hero with my name and picture in the Hero/Heroine hall, he was hated.

The town was back to normal, so many happy faces and just a nice small town you would want to raise a child in. I saw Angelo's car as I pulled in parking next to the black Nissan. It was chilly, the weather was turning cold as winter was coming and along with winter and the holidays my nephew was due to arrive.

Taking a buggy and making my way into the slightly warmer store seeing it better than ever, but as normal I wanted this to be fast. I started in on the list we made last night. If she was around I would run into her, and there she was as I tossed the smoked Gouda into the cart, she was smiling trying to make her way from the produce section. It was always good to see her safe and happy and for once she had no fears about the world we lived in.

She smiled, "Hey sissy, you look good and here I look like I ate a massive watermelon." her humor was heard as I scoff at her she was such a drama queen.

"You look perfect, you're having a baby not like you were going to stay a size five the entire time."

We chat and shop together, I help her load her groceries on the belt to be scanned, and after she waits for me, we are closer than ever.

So, when it is time to hug and drive to our homes it is still hard all we had for nine years was each other, I was her protector now it's Angelo.

I passed her as I was taking a left, she just smiled looking forlorn as I gave her a nod heading home.

Now even though I knew it was going to happen, even he couldn't escape his crimes, so many in absolute shock when the Judge handed down his sentence.

The deep hateful tone of the Judge echoed, "You Warren Peace will serve life behind bars, I have done you a favor by not having you killed."

I stood, "You bastard." eerie and quiet I was so calm it was scary.

Layla burst into tears, Angelo was up now "He was supposed to get three years you lying pig, I swear you will pay."

The Judge smiled, "Are you threatening me?" 

"I am, I am going to make you pay for lying. I am going to do it slowly and painfully you cunt." Lady Peace knew it was time as she and Auntie Josie started dragging me from the room, Warren looked pained not at his sentence but at the pain I was showing. After everything, after it all he was gone being taken to prison to live out his life, this was not fair.

Angelo strode out with my sister who he handed off to Josie, "Come on Waverly, we have plans to make." with those words a cold front moved in, the judge was going to pay.


	16. Progress

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Everything reminded me of Warren. Angelo and Layla flopped down on the sofa, I was ready to murder but here I sit on the plush brown leather recliner.

I spoke, "He is corrupt that is the only reason, we had a deal with all the effort Warren put in to take down his father he would get five years at max and three at minimum. Granted Warren, well he should get life our arranged deal made that void. Now how do we fix this?"

Angelo sighed running his fingers through his hair "We take him down, I am going to do some surveillance first we need to have the dirt on him before we make our next move." his tone calming but not to me, I think we should contact another Judge and see what he says.

I was my own person, so that was what I was going to do knowing I needed a Judge who was not on friendly terms with that bastard. So, I sit nodding to Angelo while Layla sips her hot coco, it soothed her, and she didn't need more stress, she was due soon.

I walked into my room a week later ready to dress and head to see my boyfriend, I was able to locate Judge Orion a once friend of Judge Bastard. But guess friendships die when you have intercourse with the man's wife. So, he was in a position to overturn Judge Bastards ruling, but would he? Time to gather dirt.

The room was chill as I hooked the black bra, the jeans are tight with small rips with red and black plaid that matched my V-neck tuck sleeve wrap blouse and black circle wrap ankle boots with simple feather jewelry. My hair was just left in the messy bun with no need to make myself look perfect, Angelo was staking out Judge bastard, but Layla and I agreed more needed to be done.

I need more coffee so that was going to be my first stop of the morning, I drove my own car having put his truck into the garage for safe keeping. My car was a Nissan Maxima, it was sleek and black, it was very nice. Aunt Josie gave it to me as she was teaching us about the bank and use of money which I understood just fine. The café was open and bustling every business was, I got a white chocolate latte before I go about my way. The man had dirt now it was about finding it.

I climbed through a small window, my body just fitting through. The room was small, it looked like a storage area filled with boxes of old pictures a girl with no hair but a radiant smile. I read the letters, and looked through old photos when it hit me there was no way I could black mail him. He might have a nice skeleton in the closet but doing it was beyond me so now it was just confronting him.

My stomach made a whale mating noise around one, so I drove from his home heading towards the courthouse, a small dinner was packed but with lucky I never had before Judge Orion was sitting alone looking at the menu.

I smiled it was so packed and he had a booth so I with baited breath move through the crowds waiting for seats, I stumbled after being released through the throng of diners, but he was kind enough to keep me from falling.

He has this grandfather like smile, "You okay there, missy?" he tried not to smile but you could see it written on his face.

I didn't need to act as I blushed. "I am fine, thank you. It is just so packed, and I was looking for a seat." I prayed he offered.

He chuckled, "Sit right here, no worries I am harmless. My name is Hank Orion I am a Federal Judge right over there." he was pointing to the large court house.

With manner's I held my hand out, "I am Waverly Williams, I was just trying to see Judge Nelson. I never once thought he would do as he did, but now I have no reason to trust any Judge." making sure my eyes roamed as if looking for a safer spot to eat, using pronounced movements saying I was uncomfortable.

He grumbled. "Sit down young lady, let me buy you lunch. Not all Judges are like Nelson, most have class." I furrowed my brow but sit across from him as we both ordered, he even got us fried pickles that we could munch on before our lunch was served.

He was searching my face before he spoke, "I know you, or at least I knew your mama. She was a real lady, I babysat her a fair few times when she was young. I saw you and your sister many times, I am so sorry for your loss, time will be your band-aid." the sorrow was so real, he knew of death firsthand the devastation it caused.

I sighed, "My sincere condolences to you as well, sir. You lost your daughter and cancer took her daughter not long after, that must have been so horrible for you."

He just gave me a nod not trusting his own voice but after eating a few friend pickles he spoke, "Nelson put your boyfriend in prison, it is the talk of the court. Many know he is wrong, few think he did what was right even if he lied to you. Now myself am a little torn."

I sunk my shoulders, "Warren is a good man, yes he was Death, but he did all those things to save his mother and if it wasn't for him his father Battle would have lost his marbles far sooner than he did. Warren, he tried daily to stop his father, his best friend Gage did as well keeping my own identity secret. But then we met, and he said fuck it, it was time to just fight, he was ready to die during the battle. Nelson was not there, I was. He made sure many lived, he does deserve prison but not life." this couldn't be so easy as just telling the truth, but he looked deep in thought as we ate lunch.

"And you think he has changed?"

"I don't think, I know. Anyone who speaks to him would understand, he was a product of his father with a goal of keeping his mother alive then keeping me alive which was a very hard job."

He chuckled again, "I can imagine, how about you meet me for lunch tomorrow and maybe I will have something for you." his tone low as he paid, I agreed.

By night fall I was fuming, someone took my time with Warren, it was mine and now I couldn't see him until Thursday, that was five days from now.

I hated it here, it was empty, made me feel so alone.


	17. A new proposition

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Angelo was such a big support, he was very good to my sister and she was lucky to have him, I always thought he had a thing for her. I was beyond happy that they are getting a happy ending since up until now it has been a rocky paved road for us all. I have not seen the Judge in almost two weeks, and all my visits have been used by someone in fear maybe they are not telling me who is doing as such. I was feared even as a heroine, I killed Adams and Battle but they add in who my dad was but that was not important, their opinion was not important.

The house was so devoid of life; this is never how I wanted to live my life, I never knew I would fall in love so why am I sulking so much, but again I knew the answer was that I had found love. I lounge in the chair as my eye turn towards the clock it was nearly eight in the morning my body not wanting to go through the day, Layla said I had PTSD and depression. I had no doubts about being depressed or the ptsd, but I really had no time for such shit.

I sighed, "Time to get my ass up and make people think I have my shit together." that is all it was, an act making people think that I wasn't alone, hurt, or even sad. There was no reason to dress in my best, I was going to be lucky if I even got to see Warren. Eight weeks he has been gone and not a single visit, he was able to start sending mail out, his mother was making sure he was taken care of and money was on his books. For a while I thought about just living off all the money my mother and dad left me, but I enrolled in college, Powers said Sky high would welcome me as a teacher when I was done. Why not teach future generations about how to avoid the past events and become all they can be?

Sky High will be up within the next year and I was going to be the new History/Battle teacher, Layla was going to reopen or mothers Vet clinic that was top in the East, she had another two years of school, but it would be done. My hair was in a sloppy bun, I wore a black long sleeve off the shoulder crop top pullover knit sweater blouse with tribal leggings and black leather feather sandals with my same old feather jewelry.

I blew the apple cinnamon candle out, so the house wouldn't burn down while I was out for my meeting with the Judge and seeing Warren.

I was happy to leave the house, at least being out gave me purpose and soon being an educator would as well. The rain was pouring down in heavy sheets. Winter was here, soon it will be freezing as snow covers everything, I would drink gallons of hot coco this season. The roads are slippery already as I pulled into Starbucks for some coffee, needing some liquid caffeine.

The roads are nearly empty as I pulled into the diner, praying that everything went good but with everything going on I was so worried. But the Judge was there smiling as I walked in, he just waved me over with that grandpa smile. It was semi packed, but I take my seat smelling the home-cooking wafting through the diner to the hungry customers.

"Hey sugar, can I get your order?" our regular waitress smiled down on us.

I answer her, "I will have the BBQ burger and a water with lemon."

"So, first off my dear I must apologize to you for taking all your visits with Mr. Peace." even his tone sounded like it was apologetic.

I retorted, "It was you. I have not seen him in now near two months, first I couldn't since he was new then a month's visits gone." still angry over it, not like I wouldn't be.

"I wanted to have some words with him and I did, I got to understand him and to know him a little. Sadly, he is a poster child for a product for a bad upbringing, but I saw the good in him the love he has for his friends and family he doesn't want to hurt anyone which is why, with pleasure might I add, am going to overturn his sentence. I have the paperwork here, he will do five years and another three of house arrest he will be allowed to go to medical appointments, work but nothing more. This is the most even I can do." I was shocked he did it without me black mailing him.

He just smiled at my face pushing the large manila envelope to me as our food came. "You know if you want this Friday you can come to dinner, you're alone in that manor and I have no company, we can be each other's company." His face changed to worry.

"I would like that, but you also need to get help. You have gone through more than most and need to see a professional, in fact we can go together. I am not afraid to say I see someone." 

I just gave him a look, he wanted to take me to therapy.

"I will try it, but if they so much as try and lock me away I am gone." I read books so was up to date with how some doctors acted with traumatized men and woman.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship, one I would never regret.


	18. Angry old man continues to ruin lives

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I watched my very round and hormonal sister placing clothes on my bed as Aunt Josie and Willow, Warren's mother, are watching us. We had court today, everything was being over turned, but Gage said something bad was still going to happen, so he and Birdie will be at the court house with us.

Layla snapped out, "Dress."

I gave her a look that had her backing down, "Careful." Angelo took her from the room everyone leaving me to dress for the day ahead of us, we are having brunch first his court time isn't until one in the afternoon, so we will meet up before and try and talk beforehand. The jeans are low rise ripped jeans, the blouse was ivory and a wrap style V-neck, three quarter length sleeves and a side button fastening, she gave me a pleasant orange scarf and flats, I paired it all with autumn colored jewelry before I walked out. My hair was brushed but down, no make-up and no desire to do as such.

They all were talking until I walked in, then it became silent. I snapped, "Now I know ya'll were talking about me. Enough of it, say it to my face or not at all."

Snatching my bag and blowing candles out as I stormed by, "Sorry, we're just worried about you."

Scoffing, "I am fine, enrolled in college and taking classes at home too. Going to brighten minds at Skyhigh, all this worry is in your heads so find something new to fucking worry about like the walking butterball." pointing at my now blushing sister, Angelo touched my face.

"For now, I will drop this, this talk can be saved for another time."

I drive myself to the Grill, a nice place to just eat and talk, and talking is okay if it isn't about me. I drove down the streets the town seemed to smell like pumpkin pie and pumpkin spice rolled in apple cider, I liked it. The Grill was packed but we are seated the minute we walked in, I sit against the wall making sure I was able to see any who walked in. Gage, Birdie, Josie, Willow, Layla, and Angelo all sit together all smiling like nothing was going to happen.

Gage says, "Everything will get better, he will get out in five years and things will be everything you deserve." all I could do was smile and nod, something was still going to happen, and it would be something I had to deal with.

I sip my lemonade, "We will see." I was not in the mood to be around them all so happy, forgetting my life was in shambles and about to get worse.

I just eat my salad pacing myself as time passed when Angelo stood his glass raised, "Layla and I are getting married, we want the baby to come into this world with married parents." Josie was crying but smiling, I was confused this was a little too fast. Will had passed months ago, I know they love each other and maybe feelings have been there for some time but marriage?

I just smiled as everyone clapped and cheered them on, Gage leaned over "They love each other, why waste time?" he knew what I was thinking but his words didn't calm me.

But I smiled.

I smiled until we reached the court house it felt like I was drowning with every step I took that lead to the room, it was only a room. They all sit, I stand back from them. My eyes watching as a few cops mill around, the bastard Judge looks at me with such hate, Judge Nelson and another Judge stand close to him both smiling.

I can't bring myself to sit with my sister, his mother, or my family so I stand back watching and waiting as everyone is called into order, standing for the Judge.

"Bring him in, this will be short." my eyes glued to my boyfriend who looked right back at me, our only visit since he was taken. All I got to do was look at him, he looked good, healthy even, but he was sad, you could see it on his face.

Bastard Judge speaks to us, "Never have I been so undermined, to think some people want this criminal to walk free. So, here my Judgement as been over turned, but I have another order to hand down that can't be over turned." his tone was cold, hateful, and cruel.

He continued, "I will make this short, Mr. Peace I hate this I really do but it seems little Miss. Williams worked some magic and got your sentenced turned over, you are hear by sentenced to five years maxim, you will not be eligible for parole either. You will get physicist help while you're incarcerated, and after you will be on house arrest for another three years, work, home, doctors will be your limit. Now, I have added something on and on this you can not get it over turned Miss. Williams, you will have no contact with Mr. Peace for five years. Judge Nelson got it lowered to five when I wanted the full eight."

No contact his entire prison sentence, my world spun as I braced my hand on the bench in front of me, standing was not best as my knees felt weak.

Warren just looked shell shocked, I butted in and now have to pay the price, I spoke up, "You think keeping he and I apart is going to change anything? My temperament yes, but nothing else, good job all you managed to do was let a little girl get under your skin plus making yourself look like the bastard you are."

He was up seething, "Another word and I will hold you in contempt." he was baiting me, I smirked.

I opened my mouth when Warren gave me the look that enough was enough, I bowed my head turning and walking from the courtroom. Then I was running, running as fast as I could until I slammed into my car, then I was gone…


	19. Bad life Bad time

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review**

Now, I am far from perfect there is no one who is perfect. When I left my sister had four months left until she gave birth. That was three months and three weeks ago, I just got in my car and drove right out of town and to the airport. I gave the valet guy a note and car keys, when he called Angelo to get the car he was tipped fifty bucks soon after I was gone. I was self-destructive and in a very bad place. I traveled to Australia where almost anything can kill you, a place I fell in love with. My arms are now covered in thick scars from my self-harm, I never got help but in the end, I was getting better but was far from where I used to be. I was once so strong and at low times it seemed like my love for Warren made me weak, but I still loved him. I have had no contact with anyone, they wrote but I never replied. Angelo said Layla was going to be educed in a few days, it was then I knew it was time to return home for a while.

So, here I am driving to my own home knowing Lady Peace and Aunt Josie have kept it up in my absence. I knew someone would be there when I arrived since I alerted Angelo I was coming into today just so my sister didn't think I was not going to show. She was the most important person in my life. She hated me right now since they had a small wedding and I didn't show, I couldn't bring myself to it was just too much at that point to put on a brave face and act like life was good. I was dreading this evening. I walked up my driveway to my own house, I was dreading each step. I was so messed up from seeing death, losing all but two in my family, killing, Warren in prison, my communication taken, with everything I swirled further into depression.

Now I must force each step and it feels like walking through thick ass mud, but here I am doing it. The house smelled like apples and cinnamon, my favorite scent. I could hear talking coming from the kitchen; it was Angelo, my Aunt, and Lady Peace all drinking what looked like lemonade and chatting, the subject had a seventy-five percent chance of being me.

I took another drag of my smoke watching for another minute, Angelo was the first to see me leaning against the wall watching them. "How long have you been standing there?" he was smiling.

"Long enough." even though they're smiling I see the way they're staring at me, my clothes, the way I look even the cigarette resting between my fingers. I look like shit, no lying involved, darkness rest under my eyes my clothes wrinkled and torn they didn't like what the saw.

"Where is my sister, she not here for the party?"

Aunt Josie gave me a stern look, "I thought best that we see you first and it seems I was right. What has happened to you?"

Not this shit, "What, I take it I don't look how you all think I should. So, which one of you pays my bills? Which one am I fucking? Right, none of you so get off those high horses about how I should look or how you feel I should behave in fact go about your happy lives and butt the fuck out of mine. I came back for my sister not you three, in fact that is where I am off to."

I turned heading from the house when Lady Peace called out. "Warren misses you, he is worried no one has seen or heard from you." my heart just couldn't take being back yet.

I turned, "So, looks like he won't hear from me or see me either guess he can just join your "help Waverly" party."

"Change before you see her." it was my Aunt. I looked down at my clothes some old ripped jeans I have had since I was thirteen, an old gray crop top, some old low-top canvas slip-on sneakers featuring signature checkerboard pattern in off-white and black. I had an army green jacket in the car, my hair was not brushed, I wore a matching army green beanie. I admit I looked like shit, but it was my body my choice, I just should have made better ones knowing what I was coming home to.

Angelo's eyes are on parts of my arms he could see, I could read him like a book he was hurt, sad, and maybe angry.

I was done taking orders. "See you lot later, I am off to see my sister. After today you don't need to come to my house." 

Josie cut me off, "You're staying?" we could all hear the happiness in her tone and here I was about to crush it.

I answered, "No, I am having it packed up until I come home for good." I walked out fast not needing to see the pity in their eyes, this was such bullshit. I just drove off knowing soon they would show up at my sister's place, so I would have little time alone with her. I drove faster than I should have down her street, kids might play here but I saw none. I pulled into her drive way ten minutes after leaving my place. She was in the garden, her knees dirty as she stood her belly so damn round, how was she able to stay steady?

She looked worried until I slid from the driver's side door, then she was happy and running at me like a missile. Her body hit mine as best it could her arms tight around me as she sobbed into my shoulder. All I could do was pat her back and wait for her to calm down enough to walk into the house and have a talk.

So, yeah.

After another ten-minutes we sit across from each other her eyes red from crying "Why, Waverly?" her tone just slapped me in the face knowing how bad it hurt her that I was a no show at her wedding, for the love of god I was her sister and I never came.

At first, it's like I can't look her in the eyes and tell her the truth, but I also can't lie to her. "Layla, I rather die than hurt you, but I know I did by not coming back for your big day. I was in a very bad place and I couldn't bring myself to go to your wedding, I am fucked mentally, and you don't deserve to have that pushed on you."

"We're having a big wedding in a year, will you be there as my maid of honor?"

Shit, "I hope so, I really do. I am staying a week before I leave. Before I leave I will need to have the house cleaned and covered until I can stand to be here again. You came out of the war damaged, but you were sheltered from so fucking much, I wasn't I am beyond messed up. Then everything with Warren just was the cherry on the fucked-up sundae. I am still in a bad place but wanted to see you and be here for when you had him." she looked to be taking it all in as she came and sat by me just resting her head on my shoulders.

"Is there nothing that I could say for you to stay?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can say to keep you from cutting yourself?"

"I am working on it."

She forgives to easy so when she falls asleep on me all I could do was sit and think, think how I hurt her, hurt my friends and family, how I am going to be a shitty ass Aunt too. Angelo walked in he smiled seeing his wife sleeping as he hung his keys up taking his seat across from us.

"What?" he just stared at me.

He sighed, "Waverly, you're smoking and drinking."

"Very perceptive, Angelo." this was not big news.

Angelo sighed again, "Get up, we're going to the prison. I am the Warden now."

I knew this was a bad idea. "Go." Layla woke up pushing me to go.

"Fine, don't know what either of you think this will accomplish."

One hour later, I sit smoking in his nice office as he leaves in fact I should leave since he has been gone for twenty-minutes. He has pictures of Layla and him at their wedding, she looked so stunning against the willow tree, a picture of Layla and I before I vanished. I stood when the door opened my heart shattering as Angelo walked in a chained and chuffed Warren, who looked great and not fucked up.

Warren gave me such a look, not a happy one either. He laid into me, "Where the fuck have you been? The fuck put out the fucking smoke, you look close to death doubt you need the help of the cancer stick." someone was angry as I took another drag, watching as his eyes turned into a fury of brown.

"Look Warren, I have been in Australia and I think I might be old enough to make my own choices on smoking. In fact, I'm leaving in a couple days to go back to my small little apartment where I can be alone to drink and smoke to my heart's content."

"You need to stay and get help, Waverly. I love you and miss you."

"I love you too, but I am not staying to see all these people with normal life's all so happy. I just happened to come out of this war damaged and am not going to risk his job to see you, Angelo this was stupid you have to take care of my sister not lose your job." this was too much, my head was pounding and the desire to escape was nearly choking me. It felt like the walls are caving in on me, the air was thicker my hands shaking as I fiddle with the smoke.

Warren moved closer, "Where is the girl I love?"

I stepped back, "I am that girl, I fought for you and what did it get me? Pain. I got all my visit's ceased, I lost so much for that war and it only rolled out more and more that I was losing."

He tried to move closer than he was on the floor as my powers flared lashing out at him as I walked form the room. "Fuck you both."

That is how I found myself alone locked in my house drinking Jack Daniels from the bottle, just pondering where my life went wrong.


	20. Anger

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I finally closed my eyes around four in the morning, it was not something I enjoyed; the lack of sleep made everything worse. I was pissed when I arrived home making a split decision to get the best out here to change my locks and secure a hero worthy system in the house, I was done with everyone telling me how to live my life. I already knew I was not living up to my best but as long as I made it in the end that to me was good enough, I was still doing school so not like they should be on my ass too much, then again doubtful they knew I was.

I blinked back the pain just wanting to roll back over and pass out, but it has been three days and I have seen Layla that single time, some people I rather not hurt. "Fuck." was muttered as I stood my body hurt but I left the bed in favor of the shower to get rid of the smell of alcohol and blood. The water was nice and hot as I step in wishing deep down I wasn't like this, that I could stay and be a functioning adult, but I don't think I could. Washing and rinsing was not keeping my mind off of shit, it never could it was so mundane.

Standing clean and dried, seeing myself was never easy, I was not her anymore maybe somewhere deep down I was still her, but I buried her months ago. Today my look is going to be inspired by sleep denervation and anxiety. Hair was brushed as I pulled on the black beanie, some mismatched panties, socks, and bra before I was tugging on some black extreme ripped skinny jeans and a galaxy unicorn cropped muscle tee. If it got too cold my jacket was in my car but for now I take my cell and bag leaving the house after setting the alarm, it was now around nine, so it was time for me to stop and grab some coffee.

I lived for coffee I just drove down the calm streets that looked like a war never happened, people acted like it never happened. So, many of us heroes and heroines sacrificed so much for these people to be safe and can never even get a thank you because we made them forget, forget my mother, my uncle, Will, and Magenta those others who died for them to be safe. Pulling into her drive I can see she has guest. "Not too late to just leave." but I shut up and get out, this was not about me, this was about Layla.

I don't knock on her door just as she never knocked on mine, walking in I can see Angelo, Josie, Willow, his mother, and his little sister Burrie. Yeah, should have driven off but then again this was not about me. Layla is standing in the kitchen when I walk in.

"A reunion." I snorted gaining everyone's attention, I was abnormally good at sneaking up on people, they females jumped, well not Burrie she fly tackle hugged me, she was like a shadow of mine when the war was waging.

I smiled, "Burrie, good to see you too." I had something for her that I was going to be leaving with her brother, but I pulled it from my bag. It was wrapped in her colors; purple and black she took it with much more enthusiasm than I thought possible.

"Can I open it now?"

I snorted, "Yeah."

She tore into the gift producing a necklace from an Australian hero, he made it for her, the gem glowed when danger was close, I watched as her brother hooked it for her.

I informed her. "Burrie, if the gem glows run, run and get to a safe spot like I showed you before. The gem will only glow if you're in danger, if danger is close to you." her mother smiled with an approving nod.

Burrie was showing it off as I slipped by to my sister, "Have to have the entire save Waverly alumni here?" Layla only rolls her eyes, but she looked around with a long sigh before pulling me into Angelo's office.

She vented, "They come everyday hoping to talk to you, I asked them not to, but they showed up again this morning." I cut her off by walking from the room and right into Angelo who looked to be about to come in, he was slammed into the wall as we walked out, he stumbled after us.

I faced everyone. "Burrie, please go wait in the office. Shut the door as well and turn some music on." she jumped to it, we waited until some Metallica blared to an un-godly level before I let my anger rage.

I snarled. "Has my sister asked you not to come?"

They all looked guilty. "We just want to help you." Willow tried.

I held up my hand. "What type of people are you to not listen to her, this is her home, she is with child and you distress her over me showing up." my hand snaked out fast grabbing her husband and tossing him with the older women in front of us.

"You're no better, she is your wife, she is yours to protect and you let them walk all over her. When my sister asked you lot nicely to not come over then by god you should have listened to her, but now you force my hand. You will stay away from her unless she is one-hundred percent okay with your presence, you are not her family, well Blaire you are but you even have no excuse. You all want to help me, help me from what? I made sure your son didn't get life and lost all contact for that, I nearly died to stop this war, for adults to make the choice to clean the minds of civilians. You don't have to like my choices. I drink, smoke, and barely care enough to get out of bed every day, I hurt myself but those are my choices that I must live with. You have no right to butt into my life, if I was hurting people or doing drugs yeah sure butt in, but I am not the girl you knew and that is the problem."

Josie stood tall. "You're killing yourself, Waverly. I will never sit by and watch that." 

It was Blaire who spoke. "We three did though, we watched as she nearly died every time she went on missions. You sent her on the most dangerous because you thought she was capable, now I see she is capable, but she is also able to make it past this mission; the one in her head."

"You have no control over me, Josie. You never will, I control my life and if you can't just stop badgering me and act like my Aunt then get out of my life. I know what you are thinking, I am messed up I know this, but I work to get passed so much and days are good, but most days are bad, the ball is in your court." she was colder after the war, she lost her family too now she wants to control everything with Layla and I, I was glad Judge Nelson gave Layla full custody after Will passed, she might in her anger and sadness try and take him from her.

We all watched my aunt storm from the house, her choice, one she has to live with.

"Warren said he saw you, and he didn't like what he saw. He knows you're still the girl he fell in love with and that you're dealing with much more than you're letting on."

"He doesn't have to like what he saw, in fact, I didn't like what I saw. All his past crimes causing him to be there, all his choices that lead to it. He killed, he burned towns to ruins, and he didn't like what he saw, you tell him to get a grip on reality." she too left as I glared at Angelo.

He spoke. "I was wrong, but you're not just my sister-in-law but my best friend. We just want to help."

"You can't help her, she needs to help herself." was all my sister said heading to the office to turn the music off.


	21. Truths revealed

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I groaned, hearing the blaring ring of my cell and house phone. It was inevitable, it needed to be answered, my knuckles slamming into the dresser as I fumble some more for the phone, any phone.

I answered. "What!?" everything was still a blur from last night, but I know I am in bed, but the person on the other end of the line had other plans for me.

"Get to the hospital." Angelo says, his tone filled with panic so that means Layla is having the baby three days early. I am still dressed in my red and black tee, it was pretty worn same as my black distressed jeans, but all I was concerned about was getting my high-tops and not getting pulled over by the police as I raced to the hospital.

The wind made my hair even more fucked up. I was pushing eighty miles per hour as I raced to get to her, it was a new record as I pulled into a spot, alive. I cursed pulling the brush through my hair before I saw them, the hospital was silent with only a few people milling around, by now my hair was soft and not a bird's nest. My sneakers on the tile floor can be heard until I enter the elevator heading to the third floor, she would be there with Angelo.

A nurse was on the computer when I walked up. "Layla Adams?"

She eyed me. "Now sweetheart, guessing my little sister is having her baby." I was just a bitch, no easy way to say it I was mean, rude, and a generally not caring bitch.

"Room 4."

With one last salute I was on my way to her room, I could see Angelo standing flush with the back wall, in fear maybe. I entered, "I made it, no time to shower and change clothes but I am here." Layla was panting like a dog; her face was pale with sweat covering it.

This birthing shit didn't look doable for me, ever.

Seething, "Finally!"

"Just got the call twenty minutes ago, gosh Layla, just breathe." but she didn't see the humor as I drop my bag on the small sofa.

I smirk. "Angelo, you getting acquainted with the fuckin wall?"

He was shaking his head. "Your dear sister has gone insane, tried to strangle me." I heard most woman do this, pain is pain.

"Poor thing, now get over there and support my sister."

This was not something for me, Layla was screaming when Josie walked in with Blaire both looking well rested. Angelo hugged his mother before resuming his position next to my sister with me on her other side. "You invite them?

Layla just grumbled.

"I did, Layla agreed they could be in here until she has to push, chill Violet." I snapped so fast all Layla could do was bow her head, my body impacted his sending us both into the wall, but he was no match my hand was around his neck my eyes pulsing with power, it raced over my skin, waiting for me to unleash it on him.

Snarling. "Ever call me Violet again, it will be the last thing you ever speak. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Everything was calm after that, a small slip he would never make again, we all just concentrated on Layla. So, it was us, the nurses, and the doctors as Josie and Blaire went to wait in the waiting room.

"So, Layla you ready to be a mama?" my tone low and nervous, I wasn't ready to be an Auntie knowing how shitty I would be.

Her lips are cracked. "No, not at all." her face getting redder as she pushed, she was a fucking solider pushing and pushing through the pain.

Crying filled the room, Deakin William Adams Stronghold was here, he looked rather small and covered in slimy and blood. "I am not touching him until he has showered." there was just no way.

The nurse's laughed taking him away, I followed watching them like hawks as they weighed him and shit, they gave him a bath in the damn sink. "A sink? Really?" they just looked at me like I was insane, they might not be that far off.

Layla was coddling Deakin, who was now silent as Angelo walked back in with his mother and my cold-hearted aunt, war changes people. Burrie was smiling down at the blue buddle, now I stepped back seeing them all so damn happy.

Layla called out. "Come hold your nephew." my sister was smiling, and it looked good on her, it was cemented in me that I never wanted to be the one to make her frown again.

"Sure, why not."

Once he was in my arms, he didn't cry thank you lord for small favors, but Deakin opened his little eyes, hazel and nice mix of his father's and mothers. "Aren't you cute, your dad kinda looked gross but you are cute." I whispered, Angelo just chuckled when the door opened Birdie and Gage walked in with a gift basket, this was the first time I've seen him.

I just turned my attention back to Deakin. "Want a smoke?" the room went silent as I laughed. "Assholes, he is a fucking baby, was only joking with him. Here Angelo." holding him makes me want to stay and that can't happen.

Layla smiled at me, fucking bitch.

Josie spoke. "Layla, you're just turning eighteen, I think it best if I take over Deakin's care. I have started talking to a judge about trying to get it over turned."

"Try it, and watch what I do." by now it's just friends and family, Blaire looks at her friend like she had grown a new head that was about to turn us all to stone.

Standing toe to toe with Jet Stream could lead to us fighting but after the war nothing scared me much. "No, this is my son."

"Leave Josie." Angelo was pissed now.

I just stood near the wall. "Gage and Birdie, lets go have a smoke." my tone low as calm rage took over, she was like a mother to us and now she is trying to take my nephew from his mother, she had to have already started the paperwork and if I guess right it is with Judge bastard. It was morning now, pretty fucking early too. My breath came out like fog as I smoked.

"I can't convince either of you, but just so you know Waverly you need to stop drinking before it becomes an addiction. Here is some black mail for Jet Stream, the judge is up to you ladies."

Jet Stream was fucking the judge, and a cop, and six other people now. Well now, if this got out she'd be in all sorts of hot water. The look on her face was priceless as she walked into her house seeing us waiting with pictures set out for her to see, she was sleeping with who ever to get her way.

Birdie smiled taking the photo's as I spoke. "I will plaster these all over town, the world, news broadcasts. You will leave town and make a new life, because right now Steve and Will are turning in their graves seeing how you've been acting. Shameful, just shameful."

She agreed to leave but now we stand over the dead body of the judge, it was me who did it, angry so fucking angry. We left his body sitting in his chair, no finger prints, no hair, nothing. Maybe I would be a suspect and maybe I wouldn't but when it boiled down to it, everyone knew I hated him.

Layla's son was safe and to me that was all that mattered, she was sleeping and so was Deakin, Angelo was watching over them as she recovered. "Where did you and Birdie go? He was watching me as I peeked at the sleeping little boy, just making sure he was okay.

My eyes locked on his. "I took care of my sister, I always will. She will not have any problems concerning Deakin."

"What did you do?" the weak voice of my sister made my heart squeeze.

I had to go have a drink. "Like I said I took care of you, Josie is moving out of state and will not bother you, that is all you need to know. Layla, you need sleep, I am going to go get some myself should be back in a few hours."

She just waved as I left, I didn't drink when I got home, I showered and actually got a few hours of sleep.


	22. Rum and a talk with the dead

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

This was it, I sit at gate A7 waiting for my flight back. Angelo, Layla, Burrie and baby Deakin wait with me. Burrie was going on and on about how in a year she will be in the first class at Sky High, I was supposed to be the defense slash History teacher when it reopened, and it was still the plan.

Layla was feeding Deakin under the blanket as Angelo was watching her with a fond smile.

"Loading first class, gate A7." was called over the loud speaker, this was my call, I had no clue if or when I might see them all again. I knew it be sooner rather than later with Deakin being born, if nothing went south I should be back in a year.

Burrie was sobbing now as I gave her a long hug. "I will call and write you, just be good for your mama." she was crying along with Layla, both balls of mush. Angelo held their sons as we hugged goodbye.

"When you're ready to see him, I will get you in for a single visit that no one will know about."

I wasn't ready to see him. "Yeah, I will keep that in mind, Angelo. You just make sure Burrie, Deakin, and my sister are okay. I will try and keep in touch this time, let's be honest I can't deal after everything I have done during the war, all the thing I was asked to do. All the people we lost it has given me serious PTSD, I am probably an alcoholic by now. I am toxic right now." the way he looked at me was filled with understanding and pity, even as I kissed my nephew he just held my hand giving me silent support.

Layla just cried and cried, until she couldn't breathe. A hug, kiss, and a promise was all I could give her before with a final wave I was on the plane, heading back to Australia.

It had been eleven weeks, I have kept my promise to them all; writing and dropping some texts as often as possible. I walked into my studio apartment seeing it so bare and devoid other than the fridge filled with booze and food. My books scattered along the floor. I had a radio, bed, and small table with my laptop but that was it. I just slide to the floor with a bottle of Bundaberg Rum, my homework finished and turned in early just to give me a night to myself.

"To self-loathing and hate." rising the bottle to the empty room, but when the bell rung I knew it was Juno who said he be stopping by with Xavier his boyfriend. So, with a half clear head my feet carry me to the door, seeing them both smiling.

I snorted, "Nice tee, the pink flamingos really work for you, Juno."

"You need a cuppa and a sanger, you have been on the piss," yeah, still an issue was their dialect.

Xavier walked in behind him, like night and a pastel wearing nightmare they are when I see them together. "I'll take the grog," you will need it after, his hands grasping the rum pulling it from my hand with a few curse words my door was slammed as I followed them into my living room, both are glancing around.

"You need help, so here we are."

"I thought you had a dazzling power not interior decorating." with a smirk he takes a seat on the floor with his man, I just slide down keeping a small appearance of sobriety.

"Don't mind him, I think it is time for you to get closer to your past, I have rested for days just so I had the strength for it. This might make things worse, but it will be the first step to healing." Xavier was solemn and well spoken, we get on really well.

I just stare gob smacked.

Xavier closed his black eyes as the room grew colder and colder, I knew his power had to do with the dead and have refused so many times but it seems they're not asking for permission. I could flee before it happened but my body doesn't move, my eyes fixated at the figure shimmering to a half solid form. Her red hair and green eyes are the way I remember. My body shaking as my heart rate kicked into high gear, Will, Uncle Steve, Magenta, and who I guessed was my father all stood.

My mother was looking at me with love just pouring off her. "Violet, this is not how you should have turned out." her voice like a lullaby, one that never leaves your memories.

"Waverly, don't call me that. Look you ran off in the night to off our dad, you stopped making choices on how I turned out right then and there. So, is that him, is that our dad?" I have no memory of him, and as far as I understand neither does my sister.

Mom just gave me a heart-breaking look. "I am sorry I left you girls, you have fought a war no child should have. You protected and lived for Layla, you pushed your own emotions as far down as possible for her wellbeing. We don't have long, you need to go home, you're needed there. You need to move on, let your past go and grow from all of your struggles."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

"Your mother is right, Waverly. Home is where you need to be, a warning persay." I just give him a baleful look as he dared speak to me as if he knew me.

"Shut up."

"Wave, my little gum drop. It is time to knock your pity party down a few notches and go home. We all died to help win this war." Uncle Steve was blunt, a trait I picked up on.

"You died, because of my father, my mother died because my father which brought a grand ass war our way, it cost Will and Magenta their lives, they died for the war to end, I nearly did. My sister nearly did, this is all his fault. All of this, I don't have Warren anymore because of him, you are all dead because of him. Your wife is a damn whore, sorry not sorry, because of her I was a weapon during the war when I really thought she cared, and maybe than she did but after Will passed her goal was to take his son, life is just a cluster fuck."

"Not even disagreeing, I would have been drinking in an empty flat too, deep down I knew Angelo liked Layla. Life is fucked but you still have a life to live, don't let our death just be that, a death, live a life for us." Magenta was the only one to see reason.

Will smiled. "Tell Layla I love her, tell her she is a great mother and to stop crying over my death. I knew she loved only me that her feelings for Angelo came after I was gone. That I will see her again."

"X, enough." my voice cracking as I tugged the bottle from his slacked hands, Juno was looking at the astral projections of my friends and family with a sad look.

"Waverly, I will never give up on you. I may not be physically with you, but my undying love is always with you." my mother was the very same as I remembered.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have run off and got yourself killed, leaving Layla and I to be raised in a war, I should never have been born."

The sound of a fist pounding on the door broke the connection, finally. Stumbling with the bottle to my lips I swing the door open, in front of me is Angelo, his face pale and dressed for the colder weather of Alabama not the heat of down under.

"Angelo?"

"I need you to come home, we need help." his words practiced, the way he spoke was filled with pain.

"My sister is she okay, is it the baby?"

He shook his head, "Its Burrie, she is in a coma. She was attacked they found her in the woods. I need help to find them, the ones who did this to her."

Anger, rage, and hurt moved over me. "Let me get my bag, here hold my drink."

With that, I was going home much sooner than expected.


	23. Death and Poison

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Angelo walked in behind me, Juno and Xavier up watching the drama unfold. "I will be out in a minute." leaving them all in the front room as I walked into my room taking my suitcase out, I didn't own many clothes so a few books, clothes and extra shit all made their way in. My duffle was still packed on the floor. My heart was pounding as I took the duffle and suitcase leaving the room seeing the boys judging each other.

I rolled my eyes, breaking it up. "Angelo lets go."

With a nod he answered. "Come on." think he was more shocked I was coming back, but now someone fucked with my family. Little Burrie had already had a pretty shit life growing up in a war, now more than ever she should have been safe. She had the power like her brother, both furies, they had to have surprised her, the damn necklace would have warned her about danger.

"The necklace?"

Even as we four walk to the waiting car he just sighs in frustration. "She called crying, saying the necklaced started to glow, she was able to give us a general location before the line went dead. If not for her warning due to the necklace you gave her she would have died in the woods."

Juno and Xavier snarled. "Go, Waverley. We will be right behind you, always wanted to visit the states."

I say nothing just raise my hand as the car takes off, faster than the law would allow, speeding through the highways until we reach a private airport. "The Judge let me use his personal jet to come get you." oh nice, I owed him so much already after he got Warrens sentence fixed. It was very nice as we buckled in after it was finished being refueled, I was handed a glass filled with amber liquid.

"Sir, we should arrive in Florida in twenty-one hours. We will refuel in the air by carrier." Angelo nodded as the pilot walked away and we started take off. I just needed to get home and see for myself she was okay, or at least alive.

"Does our half-assed police force have any information, leads, anything that could help me?"

"Not really, we think it was someone she knew as to why she was able to be taken down. She noticed the necklace at the very last second and ran for it, we don't know if it was a civilian or hero or villain. After we see Burrie and I can get an update we will go to the woods, I left Layla and Deakin with my mother and about five heroes who drank the serum, none lied they would protect the family," you could hear the worry and panic coming out in his tone, we don't know if it is an attack on our family for taking Barron out. For turning Warren against his family, this could be because he runs the prison, Layla and I are the daughters of Chaos.

She was a smart girl, but she had to have known this person, trusted this person to some extent to be walking alone with them near the woods. A few hours passed, and Angelo had been dozing. I knew I should try to rest as well but all I could think of was getting to Burrie and who could have done this to her.

"How is Warren?" he smiled "No reason to smile." I sighed.

"He is good physically, works out in the yard and reads a lot. But Mentally is another subject, we have provided counseling for him, he worries for you. He loves you more than anyone or anything including himself, he blames himself for your self-destructive nature."

"I am to blame in the end, I was so hurt and angry then it was just like fuck it." it was the truth.

I napped having nothing more to do, our cells will not work until we near Florida.

I jumped up hearing we arrived, my first thought was to check my cell. Juno and Xavier were on a plane and will arrive in fifteen hours, I sent my address. I dialed Birdie, she was always down to cause chaos, like clockwork she picked up on the first ring.

"What's the word?"

"She knew the boy, Gage is out of town, so I only know little. The boy was to bring her to his master, the kid is still in town and might try and take her once more. She is bait."

"Meet me at the hospital in three hours."

"Bitch, already here waiting. I have two friends watching little Burrie as well."

"Good, keep them there. See you in three." hanging up seeing Angelo also on his cell his face passive.

"See you soon, love." was his last words before he turned to me. "Anything?"

I mused, "How is my sister?"

"She and the baby are good, she is relieved you're back. Seems she thinks you are the one to protect her, not me. Hurts a little."

"I am willing to kill for her, you will hesitate because you're a good man. I am good but have that side that will do anything and everything for the family. You should do so as well, she is yours to protect now." but he was just too good.

He drove his car through the sleeping town, it was five in the morning, his shitty country music was on low making sure the silence was not odd. "Thank you, I didn't know if you would even come home."

I gave him a crude look. "Do you think I am that heartless?"

"I just know you've changed, and not for the best. You hurt Layla by not coming to our wedding and once that was never something I thought you could do." all true and with that shoved in my face it was hard to argue with me being fucked up, shit my own sister's wedding.

"I am home, that's all that matters. Does Warren know about Burrie?"

"No, today will be my first day back at work." he needed to make that money, Layla told me she was heading to college too.

All I could do was follow him to his sister's room, she was still in a coma, tubes coming from her arm, nose, and mouth. Birdie was up as was Angelo's mother, the guards waiting outside of the room while we spoke.

The Doctor walked in with a smile, "Her stats are better, right now her body is healing, we have faith she will wake when she is ready."

"Birdie, we got shit to do."

She was up, "Watch over her, until I return." she commanded her friends, they were friends of Warrens, so this is why they do this, they're loyal to him still.

"Where are you going?" Blaire snapped wanting us to stay.

Turning, "Going to catch the fuck that did this, then I am going to kill him. It is that simple." she didn't look surprised she just sat back down in defeat, she couldn't stop me.

 **Angelo's point of view…**

She was home, I wished on everything I was it was not for this reason, that my baby sister was not the one that laid on the bed. I knew she would find the ones who did this and make them pay, pay for nearly taking one of the only females I loved. For now, I have to get to work my first stop was his cell, to alert him of the issues.

He was in the yard, alone he was not allowed near others with his temperament and past. But here I am walking towards my best friend who was lifting weights that might out weight myself. "Warren."

When he turned he was covered in hair, long bread, and all. "Hey there Angelo, been three weeks since I have seen you."

"My sister Burrie was attacked, they nearly killed her but for now she is in a coma. I have been tending to her, my mother, and my wife, and son. In fact, I just returned from Australia, Waverley is home. She is hunting with Birdie, I hope she finds the ones who did this. I pray she doesn't end up in here after she does, I know she is too smart for that. She killed the judge who sentenced you and tried to help Jet Stream take my son and was never caught." the way he just sat with a heavy sigh his head buried into his hands.

"I hope Burrie recovers, if I could I would be with her hunting the scum who did this to her. So, it was her who offed him, I thought it was. She needs help and I hope being home with her family she can get just that, so much hurt and anger built up. I love that girl, you let her know that I do. Hey only another three years and one month until we see each other again."

He was head over heels for her, through good or bad and that was the problem. If she turned evil he would stand with her, Death with his poison. Our world would crumble at her feet, but Layla knew her sister would never as long as Layla stayed good. And Layla and Deakin are everything pure and good in my world, so I pray I did right by having her come home.

"I will, brother."


	24. Body

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I walked into my place it was dark and cold, just how I left it. "Just need to turn the heat on low and drop my bag and we can go."

Birdie leaned on the door frame. "Yeah, like a fucking winter wonderland up in this bitch." she smirked as she spoke; she was pretty laid back and happy for being a villain. She was my best friend and one of the only people I kept in touch with before Deakin came.

Guess after all this I needed to uncover everything since I was staying, Layla was not safe if Burrie was already hurt. So, it was time to face the music of living back in Maxville and all that would entail. But my only goal right now was to find the person who hurt Burrie, she was just a damn teenager she was never involved in the war. With my bag on covered bed we leave the house knowing it be warmer when we returned at some point today. My car was doing just fine as we pulled out of the garage taking to the streets as Maxville was awake, my first stop was going to be the school, this had to be a student. Sky High was opened for two months, and I was days away from being done passing the state exams to get my license to teach these walking assholes.

"Sky High, they're not going to make it easy for us to find." Birdie scanned the sky, she was right but that was not our issue.

My cell in hand I spoke, "Call Willow Peace." my cell doing it for me as I drove through the air waiting for her to finally pick it up, class was not yet started, we had a good half-hour until then.

"Are you okay?" her voice panicked, yeah, I never called her.

I answered, "Yeah, I am in town, you know with what happened to Burrie. I wanted to come see the school, I am taking my exam in two days and all." the light that flared in her tone made my stomach crawl, why was she happy?

Chipper bitch, "I will send the location now." like a small beacon my cell went off after we hung up, we are closer than I knew, but it was now invisible. Now that I had the location it showed itself. My music blaring as we landed, heads turning, students just came to a halt as we exited the car and started walking into the filling school.

Lady Peace was heard over the loud speaker "First class will have every student meeting in the gym for your introduction to your new defense teacher." she was not wasting any time as curse words flew from my lips as Birdie just chuckled.

"This is good, get the little bitches in one room." she was right, she was right as Lady Peace was waving from the top of the massive stairs leading into the new school.

Gage gave her some info as well, a spot I needed to check out before I was dragged from the school. "Welcome Waverly." chipper as always.

"I just wanted to see the school not have a grand introduction. Damn woman." she brushed it off as nothing her arm wrapping around me, leading us into the gym as the bell rang. I looked like hell, same clothes I left Australia in, smelled like alcohol and looked like I have not slept but my makeup saying I went on a binge of bawling. Students are filling in all laughing, there are not very many but more than I thought there would be.

Birdie was off to the side as the room grew silent. Lady Peace took the stage with Power's next to her, both Dean of the school. "Welcome, and good morning. Next week your new defense teacher will be starting, she has come to tour the school beforehand. Please join us in welcoming Waverly Williams, you know her mother as Sprite and her father as Chaos. She will be a valuable asset to you and to this school, she will come up and answer some questions." with closed eyes I counted before I tore her head off.

With no emotion my body moved to the stage. Hands raised as I called on a girl in pale blue and pink, "What?" she looked taken back hearing the cold tone I used.

She stood smiling, chipper too damn chipper for being at school. "You don't dress like a teacher; do you have a degree?"

"Do you still have a bed time, and why you dressed like a bratty ten-year-old girl at her birthday party. Use your damn brain, if I am working as a teacher a degree is part of that. I just flew twenty-one hours from Australia and was drinking pretty hard before that." my tone still the same but now students chuckled, and more hands raised.

I pointed to some guy, "You killed Battle." He stated.

"And dated his son. Is there a point?" I asked him.

He retorted, "You are near my age."

"Yes, I am not even nineteen, and look at me; finished college. Killed more men and woman than any in this room, sorry kids I don't take shit. You want easy then you better get out of my class. I came here for a reason, Burrie Adams, who knew her?" my hands raised as the energy slammed the doors closed, locking them as Birdie walked around.

"I don't care if you're a girl or guy, I am going to find you. But for any who do not know Burrie Adams is my little sister-in-law, she was attacked and is now laying in a hospital her body too fragile to even wake up. See, no one fucks with my family you're all here and know we just finished a war. A war I fought tooth, nail, blood and sweat to stop so you all could lead normal lives. Some may hate me for killing a parent, boohoo, both of mine are dead, my Uncle, my sisters' baby's father, all dead. I want this to be easy, if you make it hard that and the repercussions are on you and your master." I moved as Lady Peace grumbled but made no real effort to stop us. A few started to look around at each other, speculations running wild, pulling bottle from my bag caught their attention.

It was clear, the bottle as cold as a glacier. "This is serum, well sadly you will each drink until we find the person or nothing at all. If you have nothing to hide stand up and move forward." I was pretty surprised when a line formed in front of me with Birdie, Powers, Boomer, and Lady Peace all taking stand points. The law enforcement should have come here first, she was an average teen, her peers would be the first I looked at. I keep my face forward, but the entire time I watch from the sides, a boy maybe a senior was looking way to sweaty at the very back, the way his eyes dart to the line, to the door.

I snapped my powers lashing out as his body slammed into the wall. "Bring him first." I called to Birdie who smirked dragging his body towards me and Boomer who just picked him up as he came too.

"WHAT THE FUCK." his eyes so panicked as I stood in front of him with the bottle tipping into his mouth.

"Sorry dude, you looked rather shady trying to leave the room." his eyes glossing over as the serum took full affect, he couldn't lie to me, he would know what he was doing even as he lost the control to lie.

I let him sit, I squatted down keeping myself at eye level as Boomer and Birdie held his arms tight. "You got something to hide from me?" my voice even, my breath still had a hint of rum.

His eyes cold and devoid as he snarled at me, my fist slammed into his face once shutting him up. "Answer."

I was very aware of everyone watching everything I was doing, lesson they should learn, life.

The kid spat, "I tried to kill Burrie, not for pleasure but for him, my master. He wanted revenge on heroes, her brother is one, her sister-in-law is, and then there is you. He hates you more than anything, but Burrie was only to be killed on live cam so her brother, her mother, her sister-in-law, and you would see. See her die, so young and innocent."

I asked, "Why her? Layla, Angelo, Blaire, or even myself are better targets. Did you alone try and take and kill her?"

"She was just so trusting, I was the older boy who saw her for her, pretty little thing. I alone did it, pain is pain no matter who has to die to achieve it. He is still here, near death but he is still alive, his goal is to kill you in the end." his words whispered, feather light as only Boomer and I could hear, he would not be for long.

"Where is he?"

"In the MOU-" his breath stopped, his body crumpling to the floor of the gym, foam dribbling from his mouth.

"FUCKING PUSSY." my voice bellowing as everyone stepped back.

"Ya'll get your ass to class." doors flying open as I walked from the gym heading towards the library, or where the library was, now it was a class room, students filed in.

"Right here," Birdie pointed to a wall, I just shrugged using a low energy blast multiple times until a nice hole was seen, a black duffle bag was pulled out.

Lady Peace shrieked, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" even when I turned I was blushing seeing her and Powers looking at the damage.

"Warren, he left a bag. I just wanted to get it." Lady Peace marveled in my insane logic as I bypassed them both heading back to the hospital, the dead body in my car for now.

I was heading to the prison, a short drive as Birdie was game to go, it took hours to find the guy, now here I am with his body over my shoulder. Birdie sent Angelo a message and he granted us access to the under-ground lot under the prison. He stood dressed in all black, his hair tied back his body keeping the door open as we walked through, yeah, he was not happy about the body.

"Why did you bring me a dead body?" his voice just was pissed as he gave me such a look.

"Shut the hell up," I just dropped it on the floor. "You were not man enough to kill the person who hurt Burrie, I was. Here he is, pain was the goal, to hurt you, Layla, and in the end me. This isn't over, guess this master is in hiding hurt and weak, my guess is the mountains where Forney was killed by Warren." but Angelo, he was gone his eyes staring at the body of the boy laying on his floor. So much hate was seen, Angelo was a lover and fighter, but this was new to him having that much hate in him.

He picked the body up and with a single movement it went sailing out the window into the courtyard below. "Get Peace, he needs to let some power out before it consumes him." oh, letting him just burn the body, saves me a prison sentence. We watch as Warren comes out, Angelo just called down, "He tried to kill Burrie." that was all the incentive Warren needed as he unleashed a hell fire that stayed on the boy's body, now we hunt the hunter.

"We have more to do, Birdie."

"Thank you, I knew you would be the one who could help me."

Birdie gave a low growl, "You fear her, fear what you know she can become. Sadly, you don't really know her if you think she could turn bad, there is a line between protecting the family and being a super villain. Get it straight Angelo."

"I would be worried too, no harm done." His shoulders slump as Warrens delicate tones can be heard. I move to the window just to get a small visual of him, it has been so long. He was jacked up, facial hair for days.

"Yikes." I smirked.

Warren was watching me, his eyes soaking the glimpse up "I love you." was yelled up to the window.

I just gave a slight wave, "I have more to do, see you. Might want to bring Layla to work, the baby too."

"Will do."


	25. Thief

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I just was not in any position to see or talk to him, he looked like a beast, I rather liked the new look; jacked and the whole lumberjack vibe he was killing it. Birdie just smirked getting into the passenger seat. "Warren only has three years left, you could do that standing on your head. I am going to call Gage he should have more info as he has been getting closer to home. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow, you need to go see Burrie and then your sister or she might have a heart attack." her words like a hard dose of truth, we have been at this since my arrival. My sister knows I am home now, a visit is in the cards. We pulled into the hospital, a shift change was coming, and a new round of guards will take over watching Burrie.

I hated the hospital the way it smells, clean and death. Burrie was still sleeping as was Blaire who looked pretty bad. I could feel Burrie, her energy was good and strong. I just hoped this worked taking the red plug pulling it from the socket, hearing the blaring beeping pulse around the room waking Blaire, who rushed to her daughter not understanding what was happening.

Her face was crumpled but then like a light switch it was like the sun shone bright across her face, Burrie was awake her eyes trying to focus as confusion took over. "My baby." Blaire was sobbing as doctors rushed in, nurse's filled the room.

Burrie's hazel eyes met mine, poor thing was groggy and confused as I give her a sly wink. "The boy is taken care of, you just get better now. I will be around." I smiled walking from the room knowing soon they would find the machine unplugged and all eyes would be on me. Birdie was heading home to her man after making sure a new set of men stood and protected the young Burrie. I drove as twilight hit, my car heading to my sisters. I could see the kitchen light on and her ginger hair moving as she cooked, she never took notice of my car pulling in behind her husbands.

I see guards. "Don't try it, I will kill you, this is my sisters place." I dare them to try and stop me.

Some knew me as they just let me pass into the warm house. "Honey, I'm home." I called out as a small shriek was heard and the pounding of footfalls.

Her ginger hair flew around her face as she tackled me in a hug, her skinny arms wrapped tight around me. "I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE HOME!" her voice booming with giddiness in my ear.

"Yeah bet you are, where is my nephew?" now him I was happy to see, it had been a few months and all I had seen of him were in pictures, he sure grew. Angelo, walked into the room with their son, his hair dark but he really didn't look that much like Will, it was just a good mix of both his parents.

I just held the ball of energy, it radiated off him as he moved and played with my hair. "He is so much bigger, but it is probably normal."

I stayed for dinner and just played with the baby as they talked to me, trying to find out if I was staying. "I am, have a job and everything." both looked surprised now.

Layla questioned me. "Where?" her tone worried it was at some strip club.

"Even though I have been M.I.A, well I got my teaching license. I start Skyhigh on Monday. Going to warp young minds." she was super excited, he looked worried until it finally hit him, I was not evil.

"Stop worrying Angelo, you should know me by now. Just going to teach them while I get my own shit together. But I need to go, doubt I have any alcohol in the house." Layla just looked sad and ready to cry. "Oh, Layla, chill. I will buy food too." but it was my drinking that hurt her, but this was not her life, I was trying and that was all I could ask for, all anyone could ask for.

"You keep an eye on your dad, he paws at your mommy too much."

Angelo burst out laughing. "Because she is sexy, I love it when she is pregnant." my body jerked to a stop with their son in my arms, it was like in a movie the way my body turned in slow motion, my eyes wide seeing Layla looking panicked.

My tone harsh, "You don't plan on staying barefoot and pregnant, do you?" Deakin was just months old, now she'll have two in diapers and her husband gone at work. I knew she was nearly done with her own schooling but still she could have waited to have another.

She was emotional, again. "No, I have just a few months left until I have my Doctorate. It was not on purpose, I was on the pill." Angelo gave me a look.

I snapped. "Angelo, you ain't scary knock the look off. I will beat the hell out of you, Layla get some damn rest you're going to be at the prison during the day, at least until I can find the master, I have five days to do just that." I just leave them hearing the door slam behind me my mind racing she was just too much, but I loved her she was my own personal pain in the ass.

A small persistent tug on my hair brought me back to reality, Deakin was smiling and babbling in my arms. "Oh, right. You're not mine, you want to come home with me?" he just drooled, yeah I still got it.

Feeling stupid I walked back in, they both stood smiling until I snagged his car seat and diaper bag, it was packed for the prison tomorrow. Now they just looked at me flabbergasted as I took everything and Deakin heading back to my car, with him planted on the floor of my car with my superior knowledge I was able to get his seat buckled in before he was in too. His small body covered in his blanket, his bag in the passenger seat as I pulled out seeing his parents watching, I should have asked if he could come stay with Auntie, but isn't this how Aunties act? First stop was the store, I drove well knowing I had him, he just babbled to the jams playing. At five months the boy should be talking, it wasn't packed as we got out his little chubby body wrapped in the blanket, his Nike's kicking though.

He could sit on his own, so in the child cart he went, just laying in the now sanitized reclined seat. "We need food, I will get the booze tomorrow when I give you back to your mother. I can cook too." muttering while I pushed the cart adding in some pop, juice, veggies, fruit. "Cooking for one can be lonely, guess you'll be my date for the next couple years, aye." Deakin smiled, spit just spilling as I wiped it up with the rag that I tossed back over my shoulder.

I could hear laughing, then a very female voice. "Waverley, you seem to be doing well with Deakin." it was Warren's mother, she was beaming maybe thinking I would have a child with her assholes son one fine day.

"My new man."

"At least he is cute." she offered as we both continue our shopping, I think I am done, cart was half filled, and Deakin was yawning up a storm, a bath and bed for him. I did have a bed for him, I left without a bed. I hurried to the baby section, seeing a play pen thing, it was fancy, it looked like his crib in certain terms. It said a on the go style crib on the damn label, I was sold.

After driving, unloading, and me on my knees while Deakin just enjoyed the bath, bubbles popped near his face as he clapped and giggled. I could clean the mess after he was a sleep since I also needed a damn shower. He was dressed in black and blue jammies with a fresh diaper on when we stood getting him a nice warm bottle of this breast milk, I put the three others in the fridge, so I could use as needed. But for now, he is content to drink the milk while I watched him falling a sleep as the bottled was drained.

He was out for the count as I placed him in the bed, covering him before I was heading to clean the bathroom, after I just started pulling white sheets off of everything, this only took minutes, after things settled I could get a maid in here for a deep clean because I have no time for such shit, I can clean but no time for the deep clean. So, around one in the morning I finally lay down, sleep was easy tonight but around five a small whimper was heard, for a second I had forgotten Deakin was here. On bare feet I ran like a gold medalist into my large kitchen, heating up the cold tit milk.

He was full blown wailing when I went sailing into the room, my foot catching on the edge of the crib thing my body flinging on the bed before bouncing off and nailing the wall. "Oh god." I moaned getting my nephew from his tiny prison, he took the bottle with little greedy hands, he drank as I changed his very foul-smelling diaper, this was the bad part, diapers with poop.

But like that he was content again, fed and clean, by five-thirty he was passed back out as I crawled into bed again.

By eight thirty, I was up and so was he, I held a very tiny spoon covered in whatever is in this glass jar, Gerber, he was not digging it at all. "This is not good is it?" I nearly barfed tasting it, what was my dumb ass sister thinking making this child eat this shit?

I grabbed some fruit putting it into the blender and hit puree, it looked the same as baby food, but with a taste it was good not like sour ass, not that I really knew what sour ass tasted like. Before I could sit and feed him by doorbell was ringing, "Who the fuck?" I take Deakin into my arms heading towards the door, but when I opened the door it was Juno and

Xavier both looking jet lagged.

"Finally, I killed the guy already. You can stay in the spare room, I am hunting the master today." my voice like a whip as they groan taking their bags into the spare room before joining us in the kitchen.

"A baby?" Juno cooed as I fed Deakin the better and healthier food.

I answered. "My nephew, Deakin." they both just loved kids, but it was time to go after he was cleaned, dressed, I was done putting his Nike's on, with his bag in hand I turn back. "Get some sleep, I will message you in a little where to meet me."

"You still need to dress right?"

"I have not had a smoke since yesterday, I will kill you."

Both looked shocked, no alcohol, no smokes; this was new.

I was dressed fine, ripped jeans, a white Army tee and high tops, my hair was a mess but hey, I really didn't care. I just drove off with Deakin singing in his baby words to my music, I was heading to the prison to drop him off. The drive was about twenty minutes, but it was nice, as it lulled him back to sleep I just drove into the underground lot, with the magic key card I swiped from my brother- in-law.

I could see his truck, I grabbed the car seat, bag, and portable crib and dragged it into the elevator as Deakin woke up with a loud fart, "Dear god, you're lucky we are at your dad's work. He can deal with that one, it was wet." the doors slid open to his warm office, my sister was sitting in a chair helping him with paperwork when I walked in she was up heading towards us.

"Think he shit himself, the fart in the elevator was wet. Stop feeding him this Gerber shit, gross. I made some homemade shit and he ate it, I jarred the rest it's enough for today." she blushed, controls nature and feeds her boy this shit.

"Was he any trouble, what's this?" she asked her eyes on the crib.

"I bought it, a portable crib, I had no bed for him. He was great, we stayed up till one, passed out after his bath, he woke at five for more milk and a diaper change, then we had food at eight-thirty." she smiled changing his poop filled diaper.

"I have things to do, see you lot later."

I called as the doors shut behind me.


	26. Forlorn

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I drove off, the tires making a loud noise as would any car doing sixty miles an hour during a left turn, instead of hitting the breaks I gunned it. This wasn't the time to lose focus, but my mind wonders back to when the war was waging when I was lying to Warren and he was lying to me. Even though we were at war things for us seemed so easy; now everything has fallen apart like a poorly built toy, after everything he is gone for years and I am left alone to deal with everything. Today was just one of the many days I was grateful for Procedural memory, it was crazy that the brain implies, procedural memory stores information on how to perform certain procedures, such as walking, talking and hauling ass to the hospital. Delving into something in your procedural memory does not involve conscious thought, procedural memory is a subset of implicit memory. I just got out of the car heading into the building knowing being here was not needed but seeing her okay was. Blaire could get pissed at me all she liked everything I was doing was for the family.

Nurse's and doctor's milled around chatting over charts as I walked into the I.C.U, I crossed my fingers she would be out of this floor soon and in a more private room. I just wave to Niki, her day nurse, she had a cherry ass smile that creeped me out, the guard just lets me pass. Burrie was propped up by pillows not looking to hot, her skin still pale but it had more color than yesterday.

I scare her, her body nearly toppled from her hospital bed. "Morning." I smirked. "No need to jump out of bed, Burrie. Explain why you let a dude like that get close enough." I perched on the chair her mother was always in, she would arrive soon since she is here probably getting some food or coffee.

Burrie looked ready to cry, so for a few minutes I was under the assumption she would never answer, but she did in a low voice. "He was charming, a hero and well liked, and I fell for it. But never again." conviction was a good thing.

With a long sigh, my head was buried in my hands. "Burrie, being a hero or villain means nothing. You're no different than a normal girl heroine, villain, or civilian; he was a cute boy who gave you attention. But it seems the tattooed long-haired rocker villain, the senior named Morgan was very angry when he heard you were hurt. He might even be drinking coffee in the I.C.U waiting room. I have to go, have more people to kill." even though I was smiling, and she was, I could see the worry. Not that I was killing but that I could get hurt because of her.

Blaire's sharp motherly tone cut in. "Let the police handle it." yes, that was going to help.

Our eyes locked as I spoke, not down to her but pretty condescending all the same. "Yes, let the law handle this, letting hero's handle this has really helped. In fact, when I arrived from Australia they were no closer to solving shit, Birdie and I, that is another story. I killed the kid who put her fucking here, unlike the others, unlike her brother, she is my family and I protect my family. You're my family now, the Master will not stop with her she was a starter, a little taste. Next will be your son, my sister, my nephew, my fucking friends so fuck you, I will not stand around and let that happen. I will not sit around like Angelo for another member of our family to get hurt or killed, Burrie, eat something and get some rest. I will come back tomorrow morning, I will be busy in Smallville today." my temper and personality are shitty, and without the alcohol, I was feeling ill and irritated. I just walked past the waiting room seeing the boy just reading, he looked like bad news but that was not the case.

"Hey there, Morgan. You here to see my sister-in-law?" he stood with a rush of limbs, he was tall, he was blushing too.

"Umm, no." he was lying.

I with minimal effort snatched his gray long sleeve shirt dragging his stupid ass to her room. "Shouldn't lie, I will make your life hell. You're here for Burrie." he fumbled over the word's so nothing sounded intelligible.

The guard was watching but said nothing, I left him looking at the floor with a quick. "Burrie you have a visitor."

After another few minutes, the car takes another turn like a race car driver, the highway wouldn't be terrible at this time of day after I would have to take the back roads to Smallville. Trees tall and thick pass by, some covered in spider webs, those gave me the creeps, spiders working together to cover a massive tree, I shiver. I loved the drive it was carefree my car going well over 90mph, no regular cop radar would pick up my actual speed. We in no way are above the law, but we had some privileges, I was on a mission, so I was able to use those heroine privileges to my benefit.

Smallville was a town re-built, better than ever it was a small mountainside town that had stunning snowcapped mountains. My car slide into an empty lot by the ice cream shop, sad he was associated with such a nice town. Gage, Juno, Xavier, and Birdie who was also not dressed for a mid-morning hike and bout of rock climbing. Gage was staring at the cliffside in the distance, his body leaned against his truck, his shades covering the general direction he was glaring at, but I could assume.

I ask, "You coming or going buddy?" I was ready, in Australia all we did was rock climb, so this would be nothing new.

Gage retorted. "I have to deal with a little issue, one that I might need your help on Birdie will explain but for now I need to go." with a nod he was gone as I glanced at his girl.

"Late." was all she muttered so I nod as we set off towards the mountains, small flashbacks lit up my brain. Warren walking behind me, Warren kissing me in the alley, Warren telling me he loved me before we fled. Forney and I, hauling ass through the pass trying to get to a safer distance even as we walked the same pass it is still charred, no life returned to the pass, but all around it, life returned but here the grass is dead.

Xavier spoke, "Your boyfriend did this?" he was always harder to read with his emotions as closed off as mine.

I mused, "He did, I was being chased by a guy who was supposed to be a friend, Warrens power is somehow linked to my own. He did what he had too, we all did." it was as simple as that, Xavier just gave me a small nod of understanding he would unleash the dead if it meant Juno would be safe.

"I can fly up there." Birdie could so just us would be climbing up, it wasn't that bad even doing it freestyle. It was a very hard climb, I was feeling ill from lack of drinking, my brain just kicking my ass as I moved my left hand higher, feeling the rock digging into the skin of my palm, wincing but moving on. If I was a drunk most of the time, Layla would finally put her foot down and keep my nephew from me, and that would hurt. Moving higher and higher, feeling the burn in my thighs as I reached the top where the smooth stone path was, yeah, he was here.

"Girl, you kill me." Birdie smiled standing up as the two boys come up next.

"Yeah, but they liked the view, aye boys?"

They glare, "You are getting faster." it was bound to happen.

Now we must move, the rain was pouring instead of the sprinkling like before, my shirt clung to me, like my hair. Birdie was cursing as we moved along the cliff side; warmth poured from an opening, it was small, so we had to get on our knees to crawl through. It was polished and used so we are still on the right track, "It is the way, the warmth, the usage." I seethe out, so close.

My trunk is lined with plastic to keep his blood off, he was going to die even if I took an ass beating. The flickering of a fire was seen as we stand to make sure we are good and not about to be attacked, in fact, we enter his little area where he sits talking to a group of maybe fifteen, our presence unnoticed, hell, we wanted that to last. We knew before we even climbed we would be outnumbered, but my family was worth it.

Forney sits with a girl at his side, she is stunning with silky brown hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile. Forney, well he wasn't looking as fine as he used to, half his face was charred black and I could see the same flayed skin on his arm and hand, only on his left side. "Sorry to break up your meeting, but you fucked with the wrong family: mine." my hand slamming down on the table, the current that felt alive and angry moved over my hand in waves of purple and silver, the power that hit everyone touching the table was bad news for them as the only sound was a sickening crunch of their bodies hitting the cold, devoid stone walls, at least it smelled like honeysuckle in here.

Forney was dazed as he stumbled to his feet seeing me advancing. "I never knew trying to kill the little bitch would make you so angry, was going to off your slut of a sister." another blast sent him into a large boulder, the room shook, most stopped with fear but I just advanced.

Juno called out. "Enough powers, we will be caved in, crushed to death." he was right, now was the time to keep this hand to hand, calm and cool.

But then I would see Forney and a red tint would cloud everything around us, he would have killed Burrie and Layla like they were nothing. "What is your damage and why the fuck ain't you dead?" my tone heated as he stumbled into the girl who would just hold him close, his posture and color would return, she was healing him.

She had to go.

Forney snarled wiping the blood from his lip, my own face bleeding the taste of iron filled my mouth. He was a bitch but hell he packed a mean punch, "Ilo found me near death, she healed me as best she could. Now you and your family will pay, you were promised to me long ago by your real father, Chaos. A little fact, Warren knew he had a daughter with fiery hair who would be his wife, Layla. Your father may not have wanted the war, the death but he wanted you both with Warren and me, now look at his plans all torn to shit due to Battle taking the glory that was never his." this was going on for too long, my mind was in a fury if it was true Warren was supposed to marry my sister.

Juno was a great distraction with the bright ass dazzling lights, a low stun setting it was my own powers that were about to cause the cave in. the time was right he dodged with a laugh, it was cold and cruel but then again, he was never my target, she was, Ilo struggled in my arms until with mercy her head was on backward, her small body crumpling to the floor like a broken doll.

"Now you will pay."

It was a fight, powers set aside for fists, but I could give as good as I got, pain flared the jolt of pain was like lighting up my right cheek, his body was now on the floor as I turned we are still outnumbered and the small battle had to end now. "Get out now." I would buy them some time.

Watching as my three friends disappeared now I was alone with way too many, but with flashing silver / purple metallic eyes the walls shook as my powers reacted. Cracks started shooting up the rocks as my head spun, it was time to leave they wouldn't make it out. Forney was already fleeing to the right chamber, so I was hot on his ass, he had another way out in case things went south. With a few twists and turns the rain is heard pounding down, Forney was at the exit when my body weak and tired tackled him, my shoulder dislocating as it nailed his lower back, but a snap louder than I understood was heard before his body went slack. I held on still as we together free fall from the edge of the cliff, a one-way trip down, with the last bit of concentration our bodies jolt to a stop as the energy around us slows our fall enough where it is like we fell from a bunk bed. Pain flaring like bolts of electricity our battered bodies rolling to a stop, Forney was no more.

Thirty minutes later Xavier dropped his body into my trunk. "See you all later, I have a drop-off." The rain and wind picking up as the day had gone and night regained, another memory of a storm, a flashlight to the nuts, and a bond that formed. Now, I had so much blood on my hands, I killed, not for fun but to protect that gave me a good feeling that I wasn't about to turn against everyone.

The pain was real, the taste of my blood was real, my shoulder hanging limp as I drive through the town heading to the prison hoping he was still there, and with a little luck he was. I with great pain heaved the dead body onto my good shoulder and made my way to the elevator that would take me to his office. Low music played as it ascended up to his office, I wish I looked better but in no way could I turn back. I just steeled my nerves and waited as the doors opened, looks like they're getting Deakin all geared up to leave but stop in horror as I walked in.

"Hey, brought a gift this time."

He didn't find it funny, "You're hurt." it was my sister as she put her boy on the floor since he was strapped into his car seat. Her warm hands move over my face as her green eyes filled with tears.

"I will be okay, we all will from now on. Angelo might want to call Warren. Here is the Master the one who ordered Burrie and Layla to be killed, Forlorn." it was a shock but one he got over real fast as he yelled through his little black box to bring Peace into the yard for a quick power release, he was an Omega and he would be unstoppable unless they allowed him to release some of the power.

I loved the scent of the rain, the wind blew gently bringing the smells with it, we watched my boyfriend walk from the door looking pissy as he glared up seeing Angelo. "I WAS RESTING!" his voice filled with anger as he bellowed, he was having a bad day much like myself.

"Shut up." Angelo snapped back at him, this was not the schoolyard.

My body moving on its own towards the open window, my eyes linger on him for a moment before the body dropped. "He was the one causing problems, you didn't manage to kill him before, so I handled it." a low blow but it was needed. I hated seeing the way Warren was looking at me, he was in pain seeing me this way, hurt, bloody and whatever else he could see.

"I should be with you."

"But you're not, I can take care of myself." I felt like I was going to puke, my hand shaking as I turned from him, from Angelo, my own eyes locking with those of my sister.

"See you tomorrow, we will go to lunch but for now. I need food, shower and a doctor, you lot drive safe a storm is brewing." she took me at my word, and that hurt because I was not going to see a doctor. I was going to go home and get hammered after I cleaned myself up.

Music blares, the lyrics filled my head as I drove home in the dead of night.

"Tell me why tell me why my whole world's starting to shake

Cause ain't nobody ever tells you what it feels like when you're about to break

I get nervous

Don't tell me it's ok

A storm is swallowing this interstate

When it rains it pours and the pain is coming in waves

Stay surfaced, love can't hold you down

So, I will drive

Slow me down

I'm burning out of control

So far from heaven now

(Pull me back)

Slow me down

It's like you've stolen my soul

So far from heaven now," I am a mess on a self-destructive path.


	27. Memories, Choices

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

The house was warm when the door shut behind me, hearing the radio going which told me Juno and Xavier are up and waiting for me. I knew this house like the back of my hand, my body moved through the dark weaving between things until I could see the light of the kitchen. Juno was a cook and very good at it; the smell of shrimp and steak wafted to me as I entered.

I yawned making the pain lingering in my face flare. "What's for dinner?" Xavier gave me a look, judging the fact I was still not clean and just arriving home with a bag in hand.

He spoke. "Of course, you come in looking like hell; in fact, worse than how we last saw you."

"Look I don't need a mom, are we eating or not?" my temperament was slipping not having a drink in so long, I knew it would be easy to stop right now, never take another drink and recover. But, I wanted to drink and forgot my problems, to be numb to the pain and hurt because when the alcohol faded, it and everything was all too real.

Juno sighed, "Yea, dinner is served. Xavier and I, we must leave in the morning but will be back within the month. So, do us a favor and don't mess up too bad while we're gone." I knew now that I could return with them, my family was safe, but it hit me while sober. I didn't want to, I wanted to be home, to work and see Layla, Burrie, and Deakin as much as possible.

"Bring my laptop back." I muttered while eating, the food tasted odd, but deep down I knew it was me. Food had no appeal, I wasn't sleeping, was riddled with fear all because I had not drunk while having Deakin here, I just cleaned my plate before leaving my now worried friends alone to finish their meal without me. Most are better without me; I bring death, hurt, sadness, and pain. The halls are dark but again this is my home and I know it, I lock my bedroom door behind me. This was why I drank, I was staring at the bed Warren and I shared for so little time, we never had sex, I was not ready at the time. But the bed was a slap in the face, we had it made for us, he was just so damn tall so not like I would toss it away, it was us.

Muttering as I pulled pajamas from the drawer. "This all therefore I should leave and just drink myself into a coma." but it was halfhearted now. The blood and dirt filled clothes just get tossed in the trash, it would be impossible to get out of the white top, the tub was nearly filled when I finally got in the bottle of Jack in hand, at first, I just held my breath under the water hearing nothing, until pain flared in my chest as I bolted up gasping for breath.

This was rather nice just relaxing only after taking a few swings of the amber liquid, now I was feeling much better and glad that I had eaten at least half of Juno's cooking. Washing was easy it was the pain that was an issue, but when all was done and I was cleaned and dressed, I saw how I looked. My face was going to be okay nothing that would be forever but damn, I looked gross with cuts and bruises covering me.

Right now, I just sit on the floor my back pressed to the wall not able to lay in our bed, music was turned up as I sobbed and drank an entire bottle before popping another open. Memories flashed every time my eyes closed, our first meeting, dinner, the storm, his face when Jet Stream took him from me as the machine was ready to blow, us together in this very home, court, the way my heart broke when after all I did, everything was taken. Seeing the ghostly versions of my family, including Magenta, they should have still been alive, so many gone because of my father, his tainted blood runs inside of me. Everything was his fault, Uncle Steve gone, Will, Magenta, my mom, Deakin will only see pictures, hear stories of his real father he will never get to see him and that killed me. Will was a great man, he had flaws but in the end, he was a hero.

Drink, over think, drink some more, it was all I could do to keep myself from falling over the edge of the cliff in my head, once I fell, I would never get up. I would yell through the door to be left alone, after a while they would; knowing I really wanted to be alone and just cry. That was all I remembered before I woke up around ten, everything hurt as I was sprawled out over the bed, but last I remember I was on the floor.

Xavier, he had been in here it is his writing on the note beside me.

"Lush-

You start work in two days, might want to calm down on the booze. You will only lose in the end if you don't stop. See someone, blame your dad, blame Warren, blame yourself but in the end only your family is going to pay. Pay by losing you. See you in a few weeks, you and I will be talking to the dead soon enough."

I knew Layla was going to be waiting by noon at the diner with Deakin, we had lunch plans…

"This is too hard."


	28. Pain, anger, and realization

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

The house was just too big right now, I stayed to our room just getting dressed in some old tattered jeans and an older yellow cropped knotted sweater that has seen better days, the Vans on my feet are nearly five years old but when something is comfortable it stays.

Mirrors are the enemy, I stare back at myself seeing the thinner frame I carried now, the un-healthy look I donned. My hair was just lifeless as it hung in a messy bun, my eyes no longer moved with the fire they used too. Day by day I knew my health was slipping, I whispered. "I have a friend who tells only the truth, she always speaks yet not in words but in reflection of the person who is standing before her..." my mind just raced like this when I was faced with myself, the real me. When the war ended, and we found out I had PTSD, I refused therapy. Honestly didn't see what good it would do. Being around me was like waiting for a bomb to go off and after time my family would grow tired of it. I turned to the drink more heavily than I had before, now there was no-one to tell me to lay off, to say I'd had enough. Now the bottle was my only friend and it didn't improve my temper.

With those last thoughts did my body force itself from my house, it was like hell being alone in the house and hell when having to leave and face everyone, to feel and think the irrational emotions and thoughts of them shoving their very happy lives down my throat. Gage and Birdie are so in love and happy, Angelo and my sister so damn happy, life was moving all around me as I was stuck with my pain, loneliness, and a bottle. But that was my fault, I let it get this way.

I just drove faster and faster until the speedometer reached 160mph, the highway was semi-clear as I weaved through traffic, it hit me at times I did have a death wish, but I never wanted to take some innocent life with me, with that I slowed to a more reasonable 80mph.

My cell was going off as I made the turn off heading into town center, knowing she was waiting and not very patiently might I add. Her flaming red hair was seen as a group of girls wait at the table under the shaded umbrella, oh, fuck her.

So, I park and walk with a little anger showing as Burrie start's waving franticly as I get closer and closer to the table, seeing Birdie, Layla, Deakin, and a unknow girl, well her name is not coming to me, but I have seen her face before. She had strawberry blonde hair, pale stand out eyes, her features are right out of Tokin.

I raised my brow. "Who the fuck is this?" taking my seat as Burrie laughed at the annoyed tone I was using towards the new girl.

But the girl smiled her hand out. "Jennifer James, I was on the west coast fighting to keep Battle from a safehouse of pre-teens, I am also the new Math teacher at Sky High, we both start Monday." great, cheery bitch.

"Great."

Layla slapped me as Jennifer spoke. "Was that sarcasm?" her tone was of disbelief like she had never heard it, but didn't she just say she was with a horde of pre-teens, sarcasm was like second nature to us at that age.

Birdie smirked. "Indeed, it was, get used to it from us. Wave, I am also going to be at Sky high, girls coach so Boomer can just deal with boys." this was our year, the girls will slaughter the boys with her as Coach.

"This is our year, right Deakin?" he just spits or maybe it was drool, but I held him as the waitress came with her note pad.

"I will take a coke and vod-" the babbling little boy made me stop, "Make that a coke, with a Philly sub, American with mushroom, and green peppers." making a sacrifice for this little drool bucket, a single tooth was sticking from his gums as he torn into a peanut butter biscuit.

The girls around me make small talk, Birdie and I, just staying a little back from it messaging each other on our cell's and putting in put into what they're droning on about. Deakin just pawed at my lunch as I tried to eat, in the end I ended up feeding him bits of my food much to the chargen of my sister, but she never said no; nor did she stop me. So, he was now passed out across my lab as I finished eating, the headache was coming, the sweat formed as I started to push it down further and further down.

"Waverly, Angelo and I would like a night out. Is there any way that you can watch, Deakin for us?"

"Yeah." it was that simple, I loved my nephew and had no issue taking him.

Birdie made a face. "Hey, Layla drop him off before you leave. Waverly, we need to go." she was way too urgent, her cell going off in her hand.

"Nah, think I am good. So, why we needing to leave so fucking fast?"

Her eyes scanned, "A bitch about to cause trouble." this would be fun. "Waverly, just know he isn't that Warren, he changed meeting you. Life was not easy for us, nor was it for you." oh, this had to do with him, about a girl from before this. My anger flared, simmering below the surface.

Layla just reached for her son knowing me, knowing my temper was not in check as a very annoying tone flared from behind me, Birdie was rolling her eyes as the girl screamed. "BIRDIE!" great, I always knew he was a whore. I was a damn virgin and if I died, I still would be one.

She had flaming pink hair, her eyes hazel and nothing looked special about her. "Go away." was all Birdie said as the girl stood looking down at us.

Her eyes cold, "Birdie, look at you now. Hanging with heroes." oh this bitch.

"Are we comparing who is more villainess? Because fuck you bitches, I beat you all. I killed more, did more damage and still do but now it's to myself." Birdie shook her head.

"Yeah Wave, you have. But hey, have you met Death's girl, Lord Chaos daughter?" the girl now looked more hesitant but still definite as I stood she was maybe 5'7 which was still a good few inches taller than myself.

Toe to toe. "You have something to say?" I challenged, she was sweating but didn't back down pretty brave of her, I was liable to kill her since I wasn't drinking right now.

She snorted, "I fucked your man so many times, sometimes with two other girls." she just did not, but she wasn't lying as Birdie was texting like the hounds of hell are hot on her. I was not as angry as I thought I would be, I was angry but not like I thought. Deep down I knew what he was like before me, but I am his girl now, I am his past, present and future.

I smirked. "Oh, hunnie. You think I didn't know he was a whore before me, he never needed to tell me, I was just not dense like him or you. You fell for him and he only loved me, will ever only love me like that. He will love our families, he will love our daughter, but like how you lust after him, the way the love is clear in your eyes, hunnie he will only feel that for me. You are trash, when you act like it you get treated like it." my words low not bringing too much attention our way, but snotty enough, more like my old self in fact. She turned on her heel leaving us but the tears in her eye are caused by the truth, truth hurts it always does in situations like this.

Flopping back down, the anger was brewing as I held my hands back out for Deakin who was awake and laughing. "Hand him over, he helps calm me." he really did, his tiny infectious smile even with the tiny tooth poking out.

I spoke, "Layla text Angelo, have him do a full work up on my ex, I rather not have anything, plus he can break the news to Warren that I need a break, Warren told me he only had sex once. I knew then it was a lie but said nothing because I was finally happy."

Like that I was single and not ready and never will be ready to mingle, I just wanted a break to try and dry out.


	29. Happy is hard to come by

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I stood looking at my clothes, it was mandatory I be dressed in decent clothes no rips, clean and unwrinkled. The black slacks, gold high neck crop with a black long coat with gold Japanese embellishment, black boots are last. I did have a drink this morning and in my bag was a mini bottle for lunch.

I looked at the letter on my desk, laid right next to a stack of graded papers, it was from Warren, he has written for two months but I refused to write back. I hated liars, and right now that was how I was viewing him and with good right.

I glance down one last time as I gather the stack of papers, his messy script staring back at me, with that I was gone heading to warp the young minds of the future generation.

Third period has me staring at Burrie, they all looked so dead, school was rough, glad I got home schooled. "Up now, follow me." my voice rang clear as they all stumbled to their feet, all zombies. It was the day after exams, we fried their brains, or so it seems. They should have had this day off.

My boots are the only sound on the tile floor as we all walked into the gym seeing some seniors doing hang time. "Boomer, I am taking half of the gym." he just waved his hand at me.

I just smirked "Life lesson, there will always be distractions." Burrie was waiting for it, she knew the smirk. I turned on the stereo after setting in a laser disc, Five finger death punch-Gone away blared at un-godly levels. The three students doing hang time fell, either from the strain or the booming music.

"Thanks Miss. Williams." it was Hunter his, well, everything was covered in mud, but he was laughing heading to the showers.

"Life my students are full of distractions, learn to overcome them." the echo of my voice reached Hunter who just laughed into the boy's section of the lockers. "Dance or chill and watch these people fall, just relax." my class just looked at me as I lounged on the belchers watching my head moving to beat of the song. They all fell in line just flopping in a spot some looking as f they are sleeping, most watching the upper classmen doing hang time, Burrie was next to me her eyes on Morgan as he stood ready to drop to the now clean, dried bar.

He just flashed her a smile, he was a villain and a tad cocky. He tossed his shirt at her, making everyone go wild, he had a nice bod, Burrie was just blushing like mad. I moved, and she followed. Morgan just smiled as we stood next to the pool that he hung above. "You seem so cocky, a very ugly trait. Burrie is my niece, I killed two of the greatest villains to roam, the most powerful was my father. Her Uncle, is Death. You can not impress her like this." he was sweating now, he never grasped who her family was, she was a Heroine, but her family was a long line of bad people, with such good mixed in. Without notice my hand touched the beam sending a nice shock right to Morgan, he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

I walked away as he climbed from the pool, Burrie was next to me, still my little shadow. She knew I would protect her, her nerves still frazzled even when all her friends are around her.

"Fine, I will woo her another way." he muttered stomping into the locker room to shower the mud from him, Hunter was now clean laying on the floor with Becca. It was rather fun to watch this, maybe we can get a few others, teachers too at the end of year have them do hang time for the students.

This was how we spent the day, I would bring each class in and we would watch people fall into the mud, we laugh and just relax so that Monday morning they be refreshed with ready minds.

Burrie was up, Morgan was in my last class as he watched her drop to the bar, I was watching just as intensely as him. She lasted four minutes before we could see her will fading, another minute her hands are slipping when I call out. "Burrie, come on you need to focus." her face changed as her hands moved to get a better grip.

"You can do it, Burrie." Hunter chanted as Morgan gave his friend a hard look. "Get over it Morgan."

"Shut it."

"Morgan, enough. Hunter is dating Becca if you noticed and Burrie can have male friends a fact you will live with if she is in your life."

Morgan just fumed, "You're not that scary." it was low as he mumbled it under his breath.

"Do you really want to find out if I am or not." I gave him a look, he gulped. I really liked him he just had to be knocked down a peg.

"In fact, Morgan, on Monday we will be doing basic defense. You will be my personal partner." Hunter was laughing as a loud splash was heard, my eyes zeroed in on the now empty bars.

A low snarl ripped from my chest, "You made me miss her falling, I could have made sure she was not covered in mud. A lesson." I grabbed the back of his neck and his body crumbled in a heap.

Hunter was backing up, "Take him to my car."

Burrie walked into the showers the poor little thing.

I walked to my car after class with Burrie and Becca, Hunter was following us. "Come on we should teach him a lesson." they were game, I was 19 and should act better but this was fun.

Burrie groaned when I pulled into the under-ground lot "Hunter, carry your friend." we all entered the elevator a minute later, the music was still shit "Burrie, Angelo needs better taste."

Burrie smirked, "I got it, he has it connected to a station when his back is turned I will link it to your laser disc." her voice much like mine, Becca laughed.

Becca chimed in. "Make sure to link it to each sector, and the underground too." my girls, was so proud of them.

Angelo was behind his desk, his eyes bore into ours a look of panic lit them as he saw a body, but I raised my hands. "He is alive, it's Morgan." I lifted his hair so he could be seen.

"He is a cocky little ass, said I wasn't scary that was before I made him smash his head on the floor. Kids these days, call Warren. I want to make sure Morgan knows how to treat your baby sister."

"I am sure I can make him understand." we all laughed even Burrie, she just hugged her brother.

"During the war you were scary but now, daddy duty has made you soft." She was right.

He just mumbled.

I watched from behind Hunter as Warren walked out, "Was resting."

Such a little bitch.

Angelo called down, "Waverly thinks this boy needs a lesson on how to treat Burrie, I offered but was told I am just a marshmallow. But you should see Waverley with Deakin, now she transforms into this loving marshmallow for her nephew."

I snarled shoving him off the ledge of the window, he just laughing flying back in the pure black wings were something else. "Oh, let me have a few minutes with him. Waverley is filled with love, she will be a great mother." his voice so deep, his tone so filled with admiration. He knew I was here and that I wasn't ready to write him or sneak a visit.

Hank dropped his best friend down to Death, Warren caught him and set him up right as his eyes turned to us. Morgan woke with a jolt his body slamming into the wall. Warren smiled up at Burrie. "Hello Burrie, so you like this kid?"

"I do, Uncle Warren." he shook his head, his gaze turning back to Morgan.

"Hey kid, heard you need to be knocked down."

Becca smirked. "He also said Waverley wasn't scary."

Warren pinned him to the wall, "She killed my father, Burrie's grandfather, she killed so may others. I would be more scared of her temper than mine, she is the one who rained hell fire on those who hurt Burrie. Listen, that is my only niece, I love her very much and I love her Aunt more than anything, more than breathing. You man up and treat Burrie with every once of love, cherish, and respect you hold and you will live, hurt her and you will die."

Morgan the poor thing was shaken and pleading for his life, "Enough." was all I had to call out. "Angelo, go get your baby sisters man."

I could hear Warren. "When you're ready just give Angelo your note, my mom, Burrie, I will wait."

Burrie waved. "Uncle you lied, not very manly." He just laughed his tone happy. "You're right baby girl, I was a bitch for it."

I laughed all the way to the car.

I drank a little before bed, it was the weekend, lesson plans, papers to grade, lunch dates, and a dinner date with the cutest man in Maxville, Deakin.

I woke looking at the clock, it was only midnight, my fingers searching until the phone was pressed to my ear. "What?"

"Is this Waverley Williams?"

I answered, "Indeed it is, you looking for a fucking fight?"

The male voice sounded scared when he retorted. "No ma'am, but we have your sister, brother-in-law, and nephew in the ER. I am sorry but they were on their way home from dinner when a drunk driver slammed into their truck, can you please come?"

I was shell shocked.

I was passed out in my clothes, so as he was talking I was grabbing my keys and bag before bolting to my car. "I am already on my way." my foot hitting the gas.


	30. Never ending pain

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

When I entered the hospital people scattered as my powers zapped them, nothing harmful just when my emotions are in chaos so are my powers. I saw a gaggle of doctors in the ER when I walked right in with maybe five guards behind me.

"My family was in a car crash." my voice just dead, flat, and devoid but I was feeling, feeling so much pain.

The one in blue scrubs gave me a look, "Violet Williams?"

Oh, he didn't but I just take a deep breath. "I go by Waverly, but yes. My sister, her son, and husband, where are they? I also suggest the guards leave before I get very angry."

He just cocked his head and they left, as simple as that. "I am Barty Spex, my wife works with you at the school. Your brother in law, he is banged up, but he will be able to leave with his son. Your nephew was not harmed due to his mother and her powers, he was wrapped in them. This and only this is what saved him, but Layla is being moved to the I.C.U. her and the baby have some very rough 48 hours ahead of them. In these 48 we will see if they make it, I have looked and healed all I could, but the little girl has a ten percent chance of surviving, we don't have the powers to wrap the baby for a full 48 hours as the healing I place takes effect." he never looked away from me as he composed himself. "You can see Angelo and the baby before your sister, they have to hook her to machines before she can have visitors."

I could see Angelo with Deakin standing at the door to a room hidden, the technology behind him was advanced. "The driver, where is he?"

"He was transported to another hospital." I would find him, I needed to make sure they were okay before I saw my sister. But one thing first and she didn't disappoint as she answered before the first ring was finished.

"Find him and kill him."

"Oh, you got it." then nothing as Angelo handed me my nephew who was sleeping but looked fine, Angelo was covered from head to toe in blood, stitches, and bruises as well.

Angelo sighed and when his voice came out it was distorted. "They say not to hold out hope either will make it through the night. The guy slammed into her side, she was smiling and laughing her hands braced on her stomach, when I noticed the driver was not stopping. All Layla thought of was our son, she saved him and now I might lose her and our child."

"A little girl, she is having a little girl." this made it worse, worse for him knowing what gender they were having.

"Let's go see her." he was right, we needed to be there so with Deakin in my arms we made our way through the maze of colorless halls to a secluded area for Super's. Her room was just pointed out, I saw Nurse Spex and her husband standing outside her room. She just lay there her eyes closed, hooked to too many machines each one helping to keep her alive, I needed Xavier.

They are due to be here today; my fingers flew across the screen sending an urgent message. Maybe Will, Uncle Steve, Magenta, and mom could bar her from dying. I was surprised when the message came they are walking into the hospital, Xavier was having nightmares and they came early.

Burrie and Blaire walked in, each fussing and crying. "Burrie take Deakin and sit on the sofa, now." she did, she listened and retreated to the sofa watching as two men walked in, one wearing a blue tee with clouds on it.

I spoke, "Everyone move back, Xavier sit and make the call. Her energy is weak, too weak." My hand braced on her feeling her life force; it was pulsing, be very hectic, and then it would lapse and give out, then come back.

"What?" Angelo spoke as he moved to the head of the bed, his mother sat with her daughter.

The lights flicker, but shapes shimmered to existence making the bystanders gasp and move further back. My mother and William are the first to break through, then Magenta, last was my father, I just needed them to help.

I was the first to speak. "How do we save them, can they be saved?"

It was Magenta who answered. "We can feel them both, if you don't act fast they will both die." her eyes flicker to Angelo and his bore into hers. "Angelo, I am not mad. I wouldn't have made you happy the way she does." there was no time for this.

"So, you guys can't help. Where is Uncle?"

William sighed, "He is shamed by my mother, it was to hard to face you right now. Layla and her daughter must live."

"Think Waverly." mother chimed in, but they are fading as Xavier is tired, I assume the nightmares have kept him up and this was sapping everything he had.

"End it, Xavier. Not getting much help."

"You're not stupid, figure a way." Magenta snapped as I just gave her a look, dead or not she and I hated each other deep down.

We waited as her Doctor checked and tried to speed up his healing, but to no avail. "We don't have that kind of tech, a sustaining force to wrap them in." it hit me, hit me like a ton of bricks.

I moved to sit between her legs, "What the hell?!" was echoed as I closed my eyes feeling her fading faster and faster.

"I think this might be the only way." I mumbled as I held onto her ankles, my chest felt like it would burst as my powers moved like a tidal wave reaching and stretching over my sister and her unborn daughter. The current moved higher and higher incasing her until she was a shimmering form of energy, I felt odd, but I controlled it. My powers are me, we are both living; pulsing, the little womb was now a ball of shimmering energy. Two cocoons in one, both wrapped in a blanket to protect them, but the problem was could I hold it for another forty-eight hours.

I could hear them muttering behind me, all I could see was energy all forms as I held. Angelo was heard, "Take Deakin to my house, get him enough things to last three days. I am not leaving my wife, watch him please." of course his mother would, she would kill any who came at her.

Time was passing as a glass of strong smelling amber liquid was put in front of my face, I was sweating and shaking now. "Drink, you can't dry out while you're saving them. A straw was placed and even though I was angry, it was a person like me, a drunk, a fucking drunk driver nearly killed the people I loved. I drank until I felt better.

"Need food, high sugar, fat content. Pizza and junk things like that, I can't move my hands, I can feel them, the baby is moving now the healing is working." low and tired I spoke to who ever was in the room.

"Burrie, take my card and get her food. Waverly, can you feel Layla?"

I smiled, "She knows, she can hear us, but she can't wake up. Talk to her, tell her I am sorry and that I will dry out, it could have been me that killed her. I am using too much energy of my own to talk, she is scared but she knows I am here with her and I will not let her go." it was right, I couldn't live without her, she was my sister, my best friend.

Angelo spoke, I could see him, but he was made of his own life force, my eyes not taking in the actual form. "Layla, I am so sorry. So sorry I couldn't save you, I would do everything and anything for you, but like you once said this was not a dick measuring contest with her. You have to hold on now, please. I can't live without you, don't go to him please stay with me."

I could hear him as a chunk of pizza was being shoved into my mouth. A deep angelic voice chimed. "Sixteen hours have passed, you have thirty-two to go you have to hold, right now I still see two out comes."

I could fail was what he was saying, I could not fail her.


	31. And it all fades to black

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I was tried, my body was shaking beyond my control, I ate when I could and drank when needed but other than that it was the slow passing of time. At first everything was happening faster and faster now it has stopped and slowed to a snail's pace.

His voice broke through. "Eight more hours, Waverly. I know you can do it." he would talk to me and then to my sister just giving out encouragement. It was Monday, I should be at work warping the young minds, but I couldn't leave them.

I can feel the baby, if I had to make a guess the baby was good, healed, but wasn't about to chance lowering the energy field I incased them in. Layla, her heart was steady now, and the gaps in her energy are better. But, she was not out of the woods yet and I would die right here giving all my energy if I must.

Everything was seen through energy, everything had its own color and frequency, colors people didn't know exist yet. It was scary and stunning the world was filled with energy and people just didn't know that it moved all around them, inside them.

If I failed my sister would die, so would her child, she was too young to be born so in this I couldn't fail.

I was used to it, Juno was here, a wet cloth was run across my neck and face taking the smelly sweat. I smelled, and well needed to use the bathroom pretty fucking badly. I was a mess, but this wasn't about me it was about our family being ripped apart, the way my hand shook now was uncontrolled. I was so tired, so drained this would take days to restore the energy I used, all I wanted to do was sleep and not wake up to be in Layla's place instead.

 **6 hours left…**

 **5 hours left…**

 **4 hours left…**

3 hours left was when it hit me that I was going to fail, I was at my limit, but this had to be done. "Gage?" I questioned my voice so horse and dry as I spoke out loud.

"Have faith in yourself, you're the only one who can do this. Not myself, not Warren, not Angelo, we don't have the power. You're at your limit, but you must reach further down and pull out more, you're strong enough to do this." his voice tranquil, it has this flowing like a river to it.

I had nothing left to give…

"Layla, will not make it unless you hold for another 2 hours and thirty minutes. That is the end result, to her you will always be the strongest person she knows not because your power but the depth at which you love and care for the ones you love. How willing you have always been to fight for your family, what's left of it now you must look deeper and deeper to find the energy or she is lost." everything was a tad fuzzy the energy was buzzing like bees around me.

I have never absorbed energy before, I can but have never tried, "I can't." but the words stopped, there was no I can't this was my sister and niece. They're counting on me if I failed they die and I rather die before that happened.

I needed to be a sponge and soak up what energy I could to replenish my own, small particles floated into me, small little burst of energy lit me like a firework ready to go off. A little more at a time taking it in slowly to make it last longer and not letting it go all at once.

 **2 hours left….**

 **1 hour left…**

 **45 minutes…**

 **20 minutes…**

15 minutes left and I am barely holding on, but her energy is as good as it once was, but I could do this. I was swaying on the spot and ready to fall from the bed, but hands kept me up right for now.

"Let go." it was Gage and with that I saw black.


	32. Surprise, surprise

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

"Auntie Waverly." a low sturdy voice chimed as I looked to the door frame of my last Defense class, Deakin was standing with his mother and baby sister. With a smile he was in my arms as I turned back to the waiting class.

I smiled, "As you all know, this is my nephew, Deakin. You have the rest of the period to get a head start on your homework."

I moved to the side "What brings you here?"

Layla just sighs, "I got word Warren is being released due to perfect behavior. Instead of him getting out in 8 months it will be this Saturday." her eyes are searching mine, it had been nearly five years since I saw him, it has only been three that I dried out, a horrible four months those were. But after nearly losing Summer and Layla a drop never touched my lips.

I gave a look to Burrie, she blossomed she was still shy but with dating Morgan, she came from her shell and now being a senior as he was working at the prison as a guard. "Oh, Uncle Warren is getting out early." she laughed knowing I was not ready for this.

"Yeah, do me a favor and look at a small one-bedroom apartment for him. I think he had I need space while we work things out, his crimes were before we dated, and he was responsible for them. So, he and I, well we need to work through so much."

She stopped me in my tracks, "He said you may say that but wanted me to alert you that he owns the house along with you, and he plans on coming home."

I had Deakin as Summer just slept on her mother's shoulder. "He is right, guess we will see how he and I do." I was going to find a small apartment, I knew it would be best if we worked things out while not living in the same home. It would only be for a short time, after he and I are good then I could move back in. Layla, she just smiled as we finished our chat the loud bell breaking it up as I called out: "I will collect your papers tomorrow as class begins!" my voice louder than normal as they rushed from the class, at least tomorrow was Friday meaning he would be released in a day.

I had to get a place today and out by Friday night, so Saturday when he was released he could toss a fit, but I would be gone already, then we could start to work us out.

I sighed, the apartment was okay, had a single room with a small loft that I could turn into an office, I paid and was able to start moving shit in. I sent Angelo a message and he agreed but he put his foot down, Warren would be taken to the apartment by him, I was to stay in my home. So, now I was to fill it with his things, I only had tonight and tomorrow night to do it.

I had a decent amount of his things packed and watching as Morgan and Hunter taking his things to the apartment with Burrie and Becca. Angelo, he was here as well as Blaire and Layla are at Warren's place, I signed a four-month lease as a starting point. Layla was not very happy with me but Angelo, on this had my back on this and she backed down mumbling under her breath the entire time like a snobby child.

She was the sole one on his side, it was Friday night and he would be released in the morning. I would meet Angelo and Warren for breakfast with my sister and the kids.

The night passed as slow as possible, I woke multiple times in the night, it was anticipation eating me, he was getting out and he wouldn't be here it hit me a part of me wanted him to be here, but the smarter side knew us being a part would be best for now.

My cell was blaring as I was trying to make a choice on jeans, "Leave me alone so I can get dressed." my words mumbled as it went off right after. Annoyed I picked it up seeing it was Gage, a few texts messages.

I scrolled, "No, not going to leave you alone."

"Wear a dress, not jeans. Knock him dead in it."

A dress it was then.

A simple black and white curve-hugging knit dress styled with cutaway shoulders and a daringly short hem, paired with black and white converse. My round black sun glasses, my watch issued by the high council in case I was needed. Funny, I was issued this watch a month ago now he was being released after three perfect missions, when he should have stayed in for another eight months. I left the safe nest I made in my home ten minutes later with my longer hair blowing in the summer breeze as I headed to Blue Gail. I was going to be ten minutes late, but they could wait for me. I chain smoked as I drove into the parking lot seeing Layla's car and her husbands truck parked, they arrived. My stomach churned like mad now as I walked into the packed place.

So many are looking towards the back, I guessed he was back there and moments later I found that I was right. My heart hammered, and my breath faltered as I saw him for the first time in what felt like an eternity.


	33. Foreseen

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

He looked good, a little over done but nothing food and being lazy couldn't cure, don't want him looking too hot he might see he can do better. His eyes turned in my direction with our eyes locked he smiled, I was so dazed I never noticed him getting up from the booth heading to me.

It wasn't until Deakin missile attacked my legs did I wake up from my trance like feeling to see Warren, he had stopped looking at the small child. "Hey Deakin, you miss Auntie?" my voice low as he climbed into my arms with his arms snaking around my neck.

He smiled "Yes, I always miss you." it was true, I was one of his favorite people and he made it known to all around him.

"He is cock blocking me." was muttered making people look at us with narrowed eyes.

I snapped, "He is a child, try and tone down the obvious jealousy. And how about you folks go back to eating because I doubt you can crane your neck any more to try and hear every bit of our conversation." eyes like daggers at Warren and every patron of this place who dared stare at us.

We all take our seats with me next to Warren, Layla was tired you could tell, work and being a mother was hard work. "You going to give me a kiss, hug, or just acknowledge my existence?" my boyfriend was being a little bitch.

I placed a kiss to his cheek, "Better now?"

"No."

I retort, "I am sure you will live, sorry if I don't jump your bones right here at the table; just ain't my style." I was down for many things but not right now this was a family friendly place. Gage and Birdie, along with Nemo are walking this way, Nemo is like a mixed version of his parents, even at a year old.

I knew the minute Warren and I did the do, I would be pregnant, it was foretold by Gage. Who urged it be tonight.

I hugged Nemo who took a seat with Summer, Gage hugged Warren as I hugged Birdie who then hugged Warren while I hugged her husband. Angelo and Gage are friend's, but Layla was always wary of Birdie as if she was not an awesome person.

"So, Warren, have we learned any lessons on our time away?"

"Yea, that my girl is out her mind, nothing but trouble in a powerful package. That she now thinks I will be off in some tiny ass apartment without her."

"Those are fact's not assumptions." I chimed in, he was staying there but as Gage said not for as long as I wanted, it be may be a month before he is back at our house.

Gage leaned in "You will get pregnant tonight if you two finally give in and have sex." my cheeks flared with heat until the tips of my ears burned. He had no tact, Angelo choked on his juice, Layla beamed her eyes moving between the two of us.

Birdie slapped her husband, "You better watch it, they aren't in a place to be having a child. He just got out the pen and well Wave, she is hurt and needs time." she spoke now looking at me, her voice low and calm as her husband gave her a look.

"But they are destined to be together."

"Yeah, destiny." Warren echoed.

Birdie was up in a flash her hand going across his face, Warren just looked shocked she would hit him. "Watch it Peace, you knew the right girl was out there, Gage told you as much. But you continued to stick your dick in every slut, you were a monster, you made those choices. Yeah, look at you seeing the error of your ways, you did time. But all that was her doing, she sacrificed everything to get your time down, so get the fuck off that throne you placed yourself on. It's her's now." this was why we're best friends, Jennifer too she was as shady as us.

Warren looked to be calming himself down as Gage moved closer to Birdie as if to protect her. Angelo sighed, "Enough of this, Layla, Gage, and Birdie we all must stay out of their lives. They're adults now and can make their own choices, I agree with Birdie as much as Gage agrees with my wife, but it is their life. Wave, would be a great mother and Warren well he needs work to understand how to be a father." Angelo's voice was filled with emotion as he spoke.

"Or like this isn't the damn place, I swear. Look, Warren and I will either work shit out or we won't, us being predestined or some shit didn't make him a decent man. But I also fell in love with the not so decent man. Birdie, therefore we're best friends, Angelo you're right on every level. But for now, can we eat and enjoy our time, look if I want to take our relationship to the next level I would."

It hit them all right then, I was still a virgin, he wasn't but I was which mean we had never done anything together.

Birdie just snorted as the boys gave us looks, "You haven't, have you?" my own sister questioned me.

"Nope, not with him or any other man. I had shit to do, even if it was tossing myself a pity party with a bottle. I was busy saving lives too, you were about getting laid not me, sis." a small sisterly jab since she has been bugging me non-stop.

"Leave her alone, she was not ready, and I was willing to wait till she was. What we had was not based on sex, and that made us stronger, yeah, I want to but not until she is ready." then his eyes turned to me "Are you ready?" such hunger and thirst was shinning in his eyes.

"Ready to eat, yes. Ready to start drinking, yes. Ready for a smoke, yes." he just sighed in defeat as we all ordered, and the topic of my non-existence sex life dropped.

The food was great, and the mood lightened before we all got kicked out, Burrie and Morgan walked in the door hands held until his eyes saw her Uncle and I sitting together. I stood, "Burrie, come sit." and she did, dragging him along as he paled the closer he got to us.

She just gave hugs out, her Uncle's lasting the longest as I held Summer, "Nemo, what have we said about getting all up on Summer?" Birdie sighed in this low frustrated way.

"She is my girlfriend." no she was not.

"No." his father smiled. "We spoke on this, she can't be your girlfriend at this time."

Nemo just sighed resuming his seat near Layla and his mother as we go back to eating.

Warren spoke, "We have to meet my mother for dinner tonight, so would it be possible to go and spend some time together, alone?"

"You're not getting laid." but Gage gave me a look, this was my only chance to have the baby he saw in the future, we discussed this last night.

"We will see, but for now. I just want to hold you, and not kill the kid with Burrie." yeah, best we leave. He hated the age difference but hell he was older than myself.

I took a last bite, I was game to leave, but was still hungry. "Yeah, lets go, but I am still hungry, so lunch will be a little early today." And that is how we left them, in the back of my head I knew they were all making bets on if I was going to be knocked up. Gage, would be the very first to know which is just a tad bit creepy.

We took my car since his truck was still in my garage, Angelo took it for kicks every occasionally, to keep it in prime condition. Warren, gave me a look, "No, my car." the tone used was as if I was speaking to someone in my freshman class.

He gave a low grumble that vibrated from deep in his chest, "Must you be difficult, I just wanted to drive."

I retort, "Okay, we will go pick your truck up, get in." with a smile one he just smiled back at. But when I drove off he was in the passenger seat.

"You look stunning, I know this has been rough on you with me not being here. With Burrie and Layla nearly dying, I should have been here for you, but I was locked up with good reason."

"It was hard, something you will never understand unless I get locked up."

His face was just filled with love, his hand clasped mine as he drove off from my place to his.

I knew what was going to happen.


	34. A good night

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Hot, the room was sweltering as we clamed down, everything was on fire in me, as if my veins are made of lava. I never knew something like this was possible but as he stated this was even new for him, it was triple everything but guess being with the one you were meant to be with caused every cell, every nerve to explode. The way his hands move over my bare wet skin while I rested my own head on his chest, there was pain but that was normal for a girls first time. He just held me whispering soothing words and never pushing me to do anything, but everything still happened once the door closed behind us. Years of built up rage, passion, love, and lust all came out as his lips touched mine, the cold wall against my back.

I felt my eyes drooping until I was having dreams of us, or a future I was told would happen now it seems as if it has.

Slow steady nuzzling of my neck was waking me up, I swatted it away, but a deep chuckle was heard "Wake up, we missed lunch and need to get ready to see my mama. We are already running late." his voice deep with sleep and lust as I bolted from the bed eyes wide.

It was seven and I felt like I had not slept at all "We have ten minutes." breathless as I pulled on my undies, pain flared in all my female spots, thighs burned, everything was sore, but I dressed as did he. I felt him staring as I braided my hair, it was messy but doable, he was dressed grabbing his keys as I grabbed my shoes having to put them on while he drove.

His eyes are hungry and not for food, but the loud gurgle of our bellies won out as he drove off with me tying my shoes. "You're staying the weekend with me, we are going to make up for lost time." but dear god the way he said it was sinful and hot, wasn't about to deny I wanted to, wanted to feel him again to feel the fire race through me was like nothing else.

"When you came, it was like lighting racing through me, a high I have never felt before. I want to feel it for the rest of my life."

"Same but it was like lava was moving through my veins without the pain." the pain came from his mouth, his teeth, his hands as they grasped with force.

"Wait till I get you home."

I felt myself getting wet at the prospect of it, the dirty thoughts that filled my mind on how he really was in bed, he was trying to be gentle and easy now that making love was gone he would really show himself. The Gray Gail was packed as we walked in seeing his mother as she waved to us, "Come on, kitten." his hand braced on my back as I walked, feeling the soreness radiating as I held my thighs together.

Willow rushed her son, tears coating her face as I took a seat looking over the menu, I was starved. They take seats a moment later when I feel Warrens hand slip up my thigh until it was up my dress, dear god, he will be the very death of me.

Willow beamed, "I missed you so much." and she did, we all knew she did.

He smiled back, "I missed you, mama. Missed both my girls." his hand moving ever so slightly up until his finger slipping behind the lace of my undies, a slow soft stroke to my mound nearly had me moaning loud enough for people to hear.

"You okay, dear?" his mothered concerned voice broke me from my thoughts, but it didn't deter her boy at all. I tried to control my facial expressions as his fingers slipped between my now wet folds, moving with slow precision.

Breathless, "I am okay, Willow. Just really hungry."

He smirked going a little faster.

I snarled "Enough." if he didn't stop I would explode, but he got the hint and stopped so we could order, then go home.

"What can we start off with?"

I smiled, "A lemonade and a double shrimp cocktail."

"A beer a double cocktail as well." Warren gave me a look. "Should I not drink?"

"Its fine." but at least he asked if it was okay.

I was hungry as our main course was served, I had slaw, a filet minion with a loaded baked potato. Warren got a huge steak and was devouring it all as Willow sipped her red wine and me my lemonade.

"Look prison food sucks and not filling for a guy like me."

"Yeah, no excuse to have no manners, Warren."

I listen to them chatting, both so happy that this was now all behind them.

I stood by the truck watching them hug, "See you tomorrow for lunch, mama. I am going to go knock up my girl." the face his mother made was a mixed between disgusted and elated.

"I probably am already pregnant."

"We need to keeping trying just in case you aren't."

But would Warren make a good father?

I would find out in a few months, since we found out I was six weeks and three days at my first appointment. Warren was on cloud nine, my sister was too, every student I had was.

Deakin, Summer, and Nemo all just know it will be a little girl.

"I love you, so much." he whispered as his fingers traced my belly, there was nothing there but pudge, a little of it, but still pudge.

"Love you too."

I was happy for the first time in years, like truly bone crushing happiness.


	35. Life has changed us all

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 _ ***TIME JUMP***_

Warren stood waiting outside when I drove into the gate, he was just smoking and smiling, he normally waited for me to get home not but a few minutes after him. Life was very kind to us after so much hate, I was now Dean Peace, Sky high ranked number one super school.

I implemented many changes over the last three years, as of tomorrow my daughter Everly Warren Peace was going, her cousin two years ahead of her, but now Deakin was ready for her to join him, their powers complemented each other, growing to new highs when near each other. Everly was my child with her long dark hair, her eyes more her father with hints of blue-shaded in, she was tall with long legs and a zest for life. Everything we fought for has been worth it, Deakin, Summer, Nemo, and Everly are growing in a better world than their parents, it was all we wanted long ago.

Warren, well he was a beast, he enjoyed looking good, working out and so did I, well the working out was good. I looked the very same, maybe a tad skinnier due to actually working out. His gruff voice broke me from my thoughts, "A penny for your thoughts?" I was so in love with him, he was a great father and a great husband.

A total package.

I snorted, "Just thinking over the last few years, after everything we fought for our daughter, our nephews and nieces are growing up in a world that is far better than what we grew in. They don't have to be at war, all because we found each other. Tomorrow Everly, she will be in high school it seems so surreal." my tone low now as he just holds me close to his body making my own become warmer.

"Yeah, going to miss my Princess but we have every weekend together."

This was going to be harder, I along with Willow, Markus, his father Medulla, Boomer, and Birdie have turned Sky High into the best school around. It was now a boarding school with the kids going home only on weekends and holidays, it helped us mold them into who they really are. We had Ari to doing tomorrow, she was never wrong, she warned us who was a vital threat to our world and if we could change them into something better. And if the answer was no, well we did what we had to, to ensure another war was held at bay.

"I get to see her daily." I smirked leaving him to follow me into the house, Everly was sitting on the floor in the den going over her list once again, her bags by the door. A few boxes to help make the room her own. "Everly, come on dinner time," I had gotten pizza as per her request, Warren set the filled boxes down as our daughter bounced into the room her arms going around me, she was having a hard time with this.

"I am hungry, come on girls." her father bitched from his seat we just groaned taking a seat beside each other. She was so much like myself, her and I shared a close bond.

"Mama, I keep thinking I forgot something."

I smiled, "Call Nemo, he will not hesitate to tell you." her and Nemo are best friends like his father and her mother, but Nemo had eyes only for Summer.

She smirked, "Brilliant."

But before she could start the text her cell was going off, "Of course, creepy little fucker. I knew it, I was forgetting something. My bathroom bag."

Our night was spent watching movies and eating, spending time as a family. We had wanted another child, but I was hurt during a mission and that was the end of us trying to have another. Even as he holds me late at night, knowing life would be a tad different not having her home daily, her jokes and sassiness will be missed.

"Everything will be okay, Waverly. She will still be our daughter, Deakin, Nemo and Summer like it and so will she."

I walked into the gym at 6:15 only a few before they all arrive. I will call out their names as they are judged, given rooms. One hero/heroine, one hero/ heroine support, one villain a very nice mix to blossom here. Birdie was chilling on stage with Ari and a few others.

"You look smashing." Bridie was trying to cheer me up.

My yellow heels clicking on the wooden floor as I climbed the stairs to stand at the mic. "Yeah, I am a mess. Everyone got their tablets ready, Ari will be sending a message to each always as a group about each student, after each is read they will be recalled and placed."

The bell chimed giving us a two-minute warning, Birdie was still the girl's coach with Boomer working with the boys. I still was the Defense teacher and the head Dean, I smiled while I was dying inside. Willow lived at the school now due to her being the head of the school, I was not able to do as such.

I stood taller as freshmen walked in all chatting with each other, in the middle was Everly. The doors shut behind them with a click, I spoke. "Hello to our new freshman class, I am Dean Peace, I will also be your defense teacher; you may have heard of me. I was Waverley Williams before I was married. This is how our new placement goes, Ari will call you up and read you before you resume your seat, after all this is done you will be placed and given rooms." they all took seats and a hush of silence fell over the room.

Everly was nervous, you could see it. Names are called off, I just focus now listening and checking my tablet, seeing her notes popping up. I flash catches my eyes, at the door was Nemo, Summer, and Deakin all watching through the two small slits, I message Birdie who turned her eyes to the same door.

Her name flashed across the screen, she was a villain, but a heart of gold, she just had a worse side like her father. "Room 237, Heroine Nessa Harper, Heroine/Villainess support, Mae Nathen's, and Villainess Everly Peace." my daughter gave me a look, more worried about how I was going to react.

I watched her throughout her first few months, and it hit me she was like me, if I was placed Ari told me it would have been Villain as well. But her cousins and Nemo had no issue with her placement, Deakin and she are like two sides of the coin. But Warren was furious when Gage alerted him a Junior had a thing for her, a villain and a guy who was a lot like Warren. He was something else, but when he looked at Everly it was like a shift, all he saw was her, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Warren, enough. In the end, it will be her choice, in the end, we all made choices some landed us doing hard time. So, we should not cast down judgment, she will be home tomorrow and I want this subject unspoken unless you like the sofa?" his eyes narrowed as his cell made a noise, his eyes scanned the message before his eyes widened.

"It will not be spoken of, I promise."

Later that night as he showered, and I graded papers, I smiled at the text that made him shut his mouth. "Dude shut the hell up. She will put you on the sofa and you will not get laid for nearly a month with how pissed she'll be..."

Yeah, life was good now.


End file.
